Hello from the Otherside
by NixxyNoxxy
Summary: The mission went wrong. Horribly wrong. Now Sakura's soul is stuck out of her body and the only one that can see her is Kakashi. Can they figure out how to reunite her body and soul before she fades into the other side?
1. Chapter 1

Her eyes fluttered open, slightly burning from the intesity of the sun. Groaning she pulled herself up, it felt as if her body was suppose to ache, but it was as if she had taken some type of drug to numb the pain. She knew that there should be more pain, but there wasn't.

"Strange." Sakura mumbled to herself as she stood. She looked around at the scene in front of her. Trees snapped in half, at least a dozen other trees either laying on the forest floor or leaning on another. The ground was cracked, burn scorches decorated the ground and trees around her. The tell tale sign of a massive fight. She roughly ran her hands through her hair as she scanned the area. one, two, three... She counted the bodies on the ground. Six in total. She sighed in relief. None of them were a part of her team. Her team. She looked around again. Where are her team mates?

She scanned a few more times, then she noticed the tracks that left the battle field. No. They wouldn't have left her. She shakes her head as she follows the tracks. She slows as she stares at a corpse that lay on her path. She eyes it wearily. The face was contorted into a silent scream, the skin ghostly white, except the parts that were touching the ground. There the skin was a blackish purple where the still blood had settled. She let her eyes scan down to the dead mans torso, it had already begun to bloat, the arms locked into stiff positions due to riger mortis. Death must have happened days ago. She swallowed thickly.

No, they were just fighting these men. There is no way that it has been a few day. She knows that she was knocked out... Where the fuck was her team? The thought slams back into her head. If she were laying here for days... That meant three things. One: Her team was taken and she was left behind. Two: They were killed and their bodies were taken. Three: They left her. None of the thoughts gave her any comfort. She bit down on her lip and looked back to the trail. She wasn't the best at tracking, but it seemed pretty clear. There were three distinct trails left. It looked as if all parties were injured. Even injured though, her team would not have left her... Would they?

"Fucking great." She mumbles to herself as she begins to follow the tracks. If they had left her, ohhh man they were in for it. She attempts to calm herself as she follow the path. Then it hits her. They didn't cover their tracks. Kakashi ALWAYS covered their tracks. She looked up into the tree. Why had they not gone up? Taking to the trees always made it easier. The only reason they would not have would be because there are multiple injured. She snorts to herself as she looks closely at the two trails of dribbling blood.

Sakura felt her anger begin to bubble. "Those stupid no good boys! Bleeding to death, and what do they do? Leave the damn medic? How stupid can you get?" She growls to herself. She looks up and begins to quicken her pace to a fast jog. They were going in the direction on Konoha. "Let's bleed and run hmmm. Smart. It's not like I was there." She clenches her jaw. "I swear if I get home and they are dead, I will bring them back just so I can kill them again." She pants out. Great. Nothing like talking to yourself to feel sane. She huffs and pushes herself harder.

She ran for nearly a day straight before the gates of Konoha came into sight. She took a deep breath and lets her body relax at the sight. She eyes the gate guards. She prays that they won't stop her. She was not in the mood to sign in. No, she was in the mood to run straight to the Hokage's office and find where the hell her team mates went. She looks down at the ground and walks through the gates. They took no notice of her. Which relieved and frustrated her. Nice, just what the village needs, the guards being lax at their jobs. Really produces a feeling of security. She shakes her head. Those complaints can wait.

Sakura quickens her pace as she walks through the village. She slows when she sees a long blonde pony tail bobbing in front of her.

"Ino!" She yells as she begins to jog to catch up. "Ino! Slow down!" Ino doesn't even turn, she just keeps walking as if she didn't hear her. Which is impossible. The blonde often complained to Sakura that her voice carries over in the busiest and loudest bar. "Ino! For the love of Kami-sama! Slow down, you would not believe what happened!" Sakura yelled as she caught up. She was now walking right behind her friend. Ino didn't even flinch as Sakura yelled right behind her. Irritation was beginning to bubble as reached out to grab Ino, only to have her hand pass right through the girls shoulder.

"What the hell was that?" Sakura stills. She stares at her out stretched hand. "No, that was just a trick of my imagination. That did not happen." She mutters to herself. She slowly lets her eyes train back onto Ino who was now a half a block in front of her. "Ino!" She yells again and runs after her. Again she reached out to grab her and again her hand goes through her friend. "No... No way..." She pushed her hand through Ino's shoulder again. She pulled her hand back as it began to tremble. "INO!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. She didn't stop, or look back. No she just kept walking as if no one was screaming for her. Sakura suddenly became stuck to the spot she stood. She couldn't will her feet to move. She just stood in the middle of the side walk. She jumped a little as she felt people passing through her form.

"I can't be dead." She slowly shook her head. "No I can't be." She whispered as she felt another person pass through her right side. "I AM NOT FUCKING DEAD!" She screamed as she began to run to the Hokage's office. If there was one person that could help her it was going to be Tsunade. She runs inside the building and climbs the stairs taking three at a time. She runs to her Shishuos office. Thank god the doors are open, Sakura thinks as she barges in.

"LADY TSUNADE!" She yells as she runs in. She comes to a quick stop as she looks at around at the office. Now Tsunade had never really been that organized, but the state of her office was beyond something Sakura had ever seen. Her desk was filled with mountains of paper work, empty sake bottles all over. Then there was the blonde woman herself. She was sitting behind her desk, her forehead against her desk, while her hair tumbled down the sides of her face. Sakura stood with her mouth open at the sight. It looked as if she had given up. Sakura took a hesitant step forward.

"Tsunade?" She whispered as she walked closer. "Please wake up, please say you can hear me." The office door closed drawing Sakura's attention. She looked over to see Shizune walk in with a sad look on her face. "Shizune!" She yelled at the brunette. Nothing, she didn't even look over. "Come on look at me!" Sakura whined. Shizune just walked passed her form, not even sparing a glance. Sakura's shoulders fell as she watched her walk over and wake up the Hokage.

"I am sorry Tsunade-sama, but you really must wake up." Shizune said softly while she rubbed the Hokage's back.

"Just leave me." Tsunade grumbled with out lifting her head. Sakura watched as her back raised with a deep sigh.

"You know I can't. We are already so behind with paper work. I know it is hard, but it's been five days. The village needs her Hokage. Sakura wouldn't want..." Tsunade sat straight, stiff as a pole.

"I don't think I need to worry about Sakura, since she is no longer here," She snapped as her eyes connected with Shizune.

"I AM HERE!" Sakura yelled. Still no one looked over. Sakura stayed in the office for a while. She screamed, she jumped, she tried to knock over papers. Nothing worked. Sakura stood in front of both of them, panting hard. Please, please, just see me, she thought. She roughly ran her hands down her face. She was going to have to try some one else... Naruto.

She lept out of the window and took to the roofs. She ran as quickly as she could to the small apartment that Naruto lived in. Coming to a skidding halt she stood in front of the door. Well, how was this going to work? She couldn't knock... She slowly raised her hand and pressed it against the red chipped door. Hesitantly to pushed her index finger into the door. It was an odd feeling passing through something. When she was on the street she knew it was weird, but she was in such a state of shock that she didn't pay too much attention to it. Now letting her fingers slowly pass through the wood she really had time to disect the sensation. It was like a pushing and pulling all at once. The object did not want her in it, but drew her in at the same time. She hummed as she watched her forearms descend into the door.

"This is too weird." She sighed, then took the step through the door. It took her eyes a moment to adjust. It was dark, all the curtains drawn letting in no light. She kept walking through her team mates home. Now Naurto may not have been the most organized person either, but he had come a long since the time he was thirteen. The state of his apartment was worse then it had been in a long time. There were cloths and mail tossed on the floor, ramen cups and sake bottles cluttering all the counter surfaces. Sakura just shook her head at the mess. She made her way through his living area and into the bedroom. There he lay sprawled out. His head hanging off the bed near the foot board, arm's falling off much the same manner as his head, drool coming out of his mouth. A small frown pulled at Sakura's lips as she looked at her best friend. All around him sake and beer bottles. The frown deepened. Naruto was never one to drink by himself.

She gently reached out, her hand hovering above the mans face. Just as she inched closer a knock echoed through the apartment, causing both Naruto and Sakura to jump. She stood back and watched as his limp body rolled over and fell off the bed with a loud thunk, making Sakura wince a bit. Another series of knocks cut through the air.

"One fucking moment!" Naruto growled out as he pulled himself up. He sat for a moment harshly rubbing the heals of his palms against his eye lids. He stood and Sakura examined his face, his eyes red and swollen, dark circles under his eyes, is normal sun kissed skin now ashen. Ohh, Naruto, Sakura inwardly sighed as she watched him walk heavy footed out of the bedroom. She followed him, not feeling the need to scream as she had at Tsunade. He didn't see her either. She was a ghost. Closing her eyes for a moment she took a long deep breath then followed him to the door.

Naruto gruffly opened to reveal Sasuke standing there. He stared at Naruto for a moment his black eyes traveling the form of his friend. No emotion showed on his face.

"Let's go spar." Sasuke said in a soft voice.

"I don't feel like it." Naruto's voice was rough and sleep laden. He just shook his head and walked back into his apartment. Sasuke scowled at the fleeting form before her took a cautious step inside. Sakura watched as Sasuke let his eyes roam over the room, occasionally stopping at a certain pile, or container. Naruto just lifted a couple bottles of sake, giving each one a small shake until he found one that had liquid in it. He hastily lifted it to his lips and drank the contents. Sasuke watched him and crinkled his noise.

"You know holing yourself in here and drinking stale sake isn't going to make anything better." Sasuke stated in a flat voice. Naruto scowled and began his search again for any left over booze. "It's not going to bring her back..." He almost whispered. Naruto let out a snorty laugh.

"No shit." He grumbled before sitting on the couch.

"Would she want..."

"Fuck you Sasuke. What would you know what she would want? It's not like you really knew her. I mean you act as if her dying means nothing." He snarled as he looked at Sasuke.

"You are wrong." Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"What ever Uchiha, go spar. Let me deal with this how I need to. I bet you are just happy that she's not here to annoy you anymore." The venom dripping from Natuto's words had Sakura standing with her mouth open. What had happened?

"Stop it Naruto! You have no idea what I am feeling!" Sasuke glared at him visibly bristling. Well that was something unexpected. Since Sasuke came back he had spoken maybe twenty sentences to her. Her eyes widen as she took in the anger contorted face of the lone Uchiha.

"Yeah well maybe is you weren't such a stoic bastard, we would know. It doesn't matter, you treated her like shit! Before you left and when you came back. I don't want to hear how sad you are you prick." Sakura watched as Naruto stood from the couch and marched to stand inches away from Sasuke. His face contorted in rage. Spittle flying from his lips as his voice increased in volume. Sasuke snorted, blinking as his black eyes bled red. Sakura gulped as she felt the air electrify between the two. She would have never expected this, not because of her.

"You. Are. An. Asshole." Sasuke spat our of clenched teeth. The tomes in his eyes spinning wildly, in response red began to flood into Naruto's irises, his pupils stretching into slits. They had to stop this now. If they broke out into a fight the whole apartment complex would come down. How many people would be injured? Sakura ran her hand over her scalp and pulled her hair. Why did her team mates have to be so trigger happy about every thing? Her eyes flickered to Naruto as he let out a deep growl. She had to do something.

"STOP IT YOU IDIOTS!" She screamed at the top of her lungs as she quickly found herself next to the dueling imbeciles. She breathed heavily-which she wasn't really sure if she needed to since technically she didn't have a body-as she watched their muscles slowly uncoil and relax. They still stood there glaring, but all battle inclinations started to drop. They hadn't looked in her direction, but there was a reaction. Did they hear her? They must have heard her!

"Guys! Did you hear me! Naruto, look at me! Sasuke, please just once in your life look my way. Please see me!" She yelled at them. They just stood there, staring. Both of their faces dropping into frowns and furrows of sorrow. Naruto broke out in a chocked sob. He turned and walked back to the couch gathering his head into his hands.

"Sometimes I swear I can still hear her." A chuckled sob left his lips. Sasuke just took a deep breath.

"You can hear me! I am here! Naruto! Sasuke" She yelled as she jogged between the two.

"I know." Sasuke said softly.

"I can't believe it. I can't believe she is gone." Naruto cried. Sasuke looked over at his friend his expression softening. Closing his eyes for a moment, he stiffly walked over to Naruto and sat next to him on the couch. Hesitantly he placed a hand on the blondes shoulder. The contact seemed to have opened the flood gates. Naruto began to sob, and ugly sob at that. Tears ran quickly down his cheeks, snot from his nose. He was hiccuping to get breath. All Sakura wanted to do was pull him into an embrace, but knew that no matter what, she would not be able to make contact with him. She looked over to see Sasuke with his hand still on Naruto's shoulder, looking down on the ground. She would have to leave this to him.

"I am not gone. I will find a way back." She whispered to her boys. Sighing she took to the streets. She had to figure out something and watching her team mates grieve was not going to accomplish anything. She walked through the village, past the training grounds, through the civilian sector. She wished her parents were still around, she thought as she walked past their old house. She wanted to feel the embrace of her mother, hear her father chuckle, have them tell her it will be alright. That though wasn't going to happen. Even if they were still alive they wouldn't be able to see her. She took a long breath, all she wanted to do was curl in a ball and cry. How was she going to get out of this?

After collecting herself she began to walk once again. This time she absent mindedly found herself walking in the direction of Kakashi's apartment. She slowed then stilled as she came to the front gated of his complex. She began to chew on her inner cheek as she let her eyes travel to the fourth floor. She had never really been close with her team leader/ex sensei. Yes they could hold a conversation without things getting awkward, but they never sought each other out during their free time. She took a deep breath, there is no way that he could possibly help? Was there?

She was still standing there staring up at the window of his apartment when she realized that she really didn't have any other ideas. She had already tried to make contact with the three closest people in her life, she supposed that Kakashi was closer then the rest of her acquaintances. Well maybe Sai was closer, but she didn't remember where he lived. Rolling her head and, well not cracking her neck, since technically she did not have a physical neck, she started to walk up the stairs.

Once again she pushed her form through the door, and the sight made her mouth drop open. She had only been to Kakashi's apartment a few times, which was when Tsunade wanted her to drop off mission scrolls or demand that the copy nin finish his mission reports, and it was always neat and orderly. His apartment at the moment, well it looked like the fifth secret shinobi war took place in it. There were broken dishes and glasses. His couch was over turned, the cushions srpead through out the room. His television, which made her winced as it looked like it was expensive, was sideways on the floor, a broken hole in the center of the screen. The walls were decorated with holes all over the place. Sakura shook her head. There was no way he was going to get his deposit back.

"Holy shit sensei." She muttered to herself while she scanned the chaos in front of of her. She walked further into his apartment turning to the living room . If she had a heart, she knew that it would have stopped beating as she looked down. Yes the destruction of his living space was alarming, what really made her sweat some major ectoplasm was there were several copies of Icha Icha torn at her feet.

Slowly she tore her eyes off of the destroyed literature as she noticed a flicker of movement just to the side of the over turned couch. She carefully walked over to see Kakashi, and the sight before her made her chest feel as if it was torn open. There he was sitting in the corner wearing wrinkled mourning wear. He had his knees up and his arms resting on them. His hands were bare and covered in deep cuts and swollen in angry bruises. She inspected them for a long moment. She was positive that most of his metacarpals were at the very least fractured. She looked to his face, his eyes were void as if there had never been life in them as he stared at a spot on the floor. His hair laying limply in front of his face.

Sakura never thought what it would be like for other people if she were to die. She knew that there was a good chance that her life would end while she was young. That was kinda a given when you sign up to be a warrior, but she never expected the fall out of her death to be so drastic. Yes, she could get Tsunade and Naruto, but to see Kakashi broken because of her, well she just couldn't make sense of it. Yes they were comrades, and acquaintances, but to destroy his place over her? Suddenly she felt very self centered. Of course it wasn't over her. It had to be something else, and whatever else on top of her, that is what caused this. That had to be it. She just wasn't that important to him for this to happen. She shook her head then let herself lean against the wall by him, well not really lean because of the whole going through things. They sat for a long time, not once had Kakashi moved. Sakura closed her eyes, she couldn't bring herself to try and gain attention of a catatonic copy nin, so she just sat.

She jumped as a pop filled the apartment, and smoke began to curl in the air. As the smoke dissipated she was able to see the form of Pakkun. His lazy eyes wide as he looked around the rental. Sakura looked over at Kakashi, he still had not moved an inch. The little dog sat for a long moment as he inspected the damage. Grunting softly he pulled himself up and began to walk to his master when suddenly he stilled and turned his head to Sakura. She sat still and narrowed her eyes at him, which he responded by cocking his head to the side. Responded. He fucking responded!

"Pakkun can you see me?" The words were slow and hesitant as they left her lips. His eyes never left her.

"Boss." He grunted..

"Pakkun tell me if you can see me!" She found herself on her knees scooting towards the pug.

"Ummm, boss." Pakkun said again.

"Go away." Kakashi's voice was strangled. Both girl and k9 looked over at the copy nin, neither of them had heard him talk in such a tone.. Well it had been a long time since Pakkun had heard it.

"Boss, I think you should..." Pakkun began as he looked back at Sakura.

"I said go."

"But boss..."

"I said fucking go! What do you need me to destroy the fucking summoning scroll so you leave!" He yelled, but he still didn't look up. Immediately the dogs ears pinned themselves to his head, his tail lowering and he began to cower.

"Pakkun tell him you see me! Please just tell him!" Sakura cried as she frantically crawled to the pug. He let out a low whine as he watched the distress cover her features.

"I am sorry kid." He said with a frown before another pop filled the room and he poofed away. Sakura froze on her hands and knees as she just stared at the vacant spot in front of her. The only living thing that had acknowledged her just left. The only hope she had had literally vanished in a poof of smoke. Desperation and rage bubbled in her chest. He could have used her name! He could have said " Sorry Sakura!"" Stupid fucking dog! She pounded the floor for a moment before standing up and letting out the most animalistic scream that have ever passed her lips. She screamed deep and loud as her hands went to her hair and roughly pulled it back away from her face. She felt as if she screamed for hours, but it didn't matter. She felt lost and any hope she had dripped away. Once she was done with her temper tantrum she turned her sneer to her ex sensei, and she nearly jumped out of her skin. He was looking at her.

"Kakashi?" She whispered as she looked down at him. He didn't respond but his gaze didn't avert. "Can you see me?" She asked as she took a step forward and crouched in front of him. She let out a sigh as his eyes did not follow her, instead stayed trained on the spot she was just in. He sensed something though he must have. She watched as he slowly closed his eyes and shook his head.

"I am going insane." He softly muttered to himself.

"No, no you are not." Her voice trembled as she said it. She watched as he sighed and pulled himself off of the floor. She followed as he slowly padded to his room. Sakura looked around, it seem that his rampage was not isolated to the front of his apartment. No his clothes were all over, the doors of his closet off of it's hinges, this bed off of the box spring. He did have a busy little burst of rage there. He sighed again before putting his bed back together. Once done he ignored the rest of the mess and threw himself onto the mattress. Sakura just stood as she watched him sleep. She frowned a bit. He still had his mask on. Then proceeded to mentally slap herself. Really was that important at the moment?

She felt that she should go, but she didn't want to. If one of his summons came she was going to make sure they saw her and said something. No she was not leaving Kakashi, not when he held the only hope she had, because Pakkun had seen her. She let her eyes roam over his form.

"Well might as well make myself comfortable," she muttered as she walked around the bed and began to climb on top of it. She felt tired, but had no clue if she could actually sleep in her current condition. Might as well try. So there she found herself in Kakashi's bed, laying facing him. She stilled for a long while and watched as he slept. Slowly sleep, or something like it began to pull her under.

She might have been out of it for a minute, or it may have been hours. She bet that it was hours as she opened her eyes to realize that the room was darkened with the shadows dusk brings. She looked over at Kakashi, who had turned in his sleep and was now facing her. She sighed as she watched his eyes roll behind his lids, and hoped that he could at least have a pleasant dream. Her eyes were then drawn to the scar the bisected his left eye. She raised her hand and ran a finger over it. Knowing that he was not going to be able to feel her touch. Well that is what she thought. The moment she made contact, both of his eyes flew open. He furrowed his brows as he lazily looked at her. No through me, she reminded herself. As soon as she thought that his eyes widened in shock. Or maybe it was terror, she wasn't quite sure.

"Sakura?" He breathed. Now her eyes widened and her mouth opened in shock. Kakashi suddenly shifted which resulted in him falling ungracefully from his bed. Sakura hurried and crawled to the side looking over the edge. His face was still contorted in shock as she looked down at him. She felt as if her stomach dropped out of her and her heart was going to pound out of her chest. Which really could not had happened seeing how she did not have either a heart or a stomach.

"Can you see me?" She asked pushing her hair out of the way as she stared at him. His brows furrowed once again. He could not bring himself to use his voice, instead he just looked up as her and gave a small nod.

 **I really could should not be starting something new... I couldn't help it.**


	2. Chapter 2

Kakashi laid there waking but not opening his eyes. His whole body hurt and his head was pounding. He knew it was due to being dehydrated from not eating nor drinking in the past few days. The only thing that he could bring himself to do is tear through his apartment or just sleep. He wanted the pain to stop. The pain from not taking care of himself properly, but the soul crushing pain of loss. Another teammate. Another teammate had died in front of him. As a shinobi he should be able to handle this, but team Kakashi's members had been together for so long it seemed like they were invincible. Hell, they fought against a goddess and all survived, and now some nuke nin took down one of theirs. Perhaps they got too comfortable. He took a deep breath in, it should have been him. He would give his life to make sure that she was alive. He exhaled the breath, and nearly jumped out of his bed. Something was touching his face, touching his scar. His eyes flew open.

As his eyes began to adjust to the to the dimness of the room, the first thing he saw was pink hair. He narrowed his eyes and let them fall to the hairs owner. Her green eyes were wide as he looked at her. He let his eyes travel her face once more, then everything came crashing down. She should not be here, no she was dead. He felt like his stomach dropped out of him and like he swallowed his tongue. Shock. That is what was happening.

It felt like it took him hours to compose himself enough to talk. "Sakura?" He croaked out. Her face lit with surprise as he said the name. He moved to stand, but didn't notice how close to the edge of the bed he was and wound up rolling with a loud thud to the ground. He just laid there for a second staring up at his ceiling. He must be loosing it. He had finally lost it. After all these years he was cracking. His eyes widened once again as he saw pink beginning to poke over the edge of his bed. She looked down at him with her wide eyes and all he could do was stare back at her. His eyes were drawn to her lips as they began to move. He could barely hear her, it was like she was speaking in a soft whisper.

"Can you see me?" He read the words that her mouth formed. The sound that came out was too low for him to really hear. He met her eyes once again and just nodded.

They stayed in that position. Him laying on the ground and her looking down at him from the bed, for a long while before a grin spread on Sakura's face. She began to laugh? Well maybe cry? He wasn't sure. Kakashi slowly pulled himself into a sitting position, He kept his eyes on Sakura. This is not right, he thought to himself as he watched her. No, she was dead. He tried to breath life into her when she fell. He pushed on her chest to start her heart again. He carried her body back to Konoha. He watched as Tsunade searched for any signs of life in her. He fucking WATCHED as they lowered her into the ground yesterday. This was not her. It could not be her. His brow furrowed as he looked at her, rage began to bubble in him. Some one was playing one fucked up game and he did not appreciate it one bit. Scowling he brought his hand up in front of him to release the jutsu.

"Kai." He murmured while he was looking at this phantom Sakura. Nothing happened. He did it again, and again and again. Sakura just lied on her stomach, propped up on her elbows. She cocked her head to the side as she watched him, her brow furrowing. The look of confusion on her just pissed him off more.

"Just fucking break already! KAI!" He yelled. He watched as surprise washed over her face as she slowly shook her head.

"No, no, no. I am real. I am real, Kakashi." He narrowed his eyes as he read her lips.

"Bullshit. Sakura is dead, I saw it." He reached out to grab her arm, if she wasn't genjutsu then she must be a henge, but as his fingers were about to wrap around her arm they passed through. He stilled as he watched his fingers go into her arm. He gripped again, the same thing happened. What the fuck was going on here? He kept his head still but let his eyes go to her face. She was looking at her arm, his fingers still in it. Her brow was furrowed and lips pursed. Slowly she turned her head to him and narrowed her eyes.

"Can you stop with the fingering it feels weird." She said as she looked at him. He quickly dropped his arm and withdrew his fingers from her form. Quickly standing he shook his head. His student just told him to stop fingering her, and if the situation was different he didn't know if he would be uncomfortable or if he would laugh. Right now he was extremely uncomfortable, this whole situation was uncomfortably. He stood and stared at her.

If this wasn't genjustu, or a henge, what else could this be? Well doujutsu or... he really was insane. He shook his head, let's go with doujustu for now. He looked over at the woman on his bed. She was now sitting her legs dangling off the edge. She was talking and talking fast. Her expressions flickering from sadness, to anger, to despair. Her shoulders slumped but then she started to talk again and this time she was using her hands also. Well they got her mannerisms down. He swallowed thickly then left the room without a word.

So doujutsu... Who the fuck was he kidding. The only one that would have the ability to do something like that was Sasuke. The man could be a little twat, but this level of cruelty? Yes, he could be cruel, but for no reason? Kakashi sighed. He wanted to believe that it was a justsu, but something in the back of his mind he knew that wasn't the case. He walked into the kitchen and grabbed a glass and filled it with water. Mindlessly he gulped as he looked over his apartment. Well he was lucky that he left a few glasses, he thought at he looked at the broken glass the littered the other side of his kitchen. He turned his head towards his bedroom and nearly jumped as he saw Sakura standing less the a foot away from him. She stood there glaring daggers at him, her brows were furrowed, nostrils flared and her arms crossed in front of her chest. He looked down at her fuming figure, that's when he had to accept it. He had gone insane. Lost his marbles. Went to visit the funny farm. Checked out.

She was talking again. He let his eyes rest on her lips.

"Are you listening to me?" He just raised a brow and nodded. Should he talk to his imaginary friend? "Then what did I just say? And why are you staring at my mouth like that?" He just stood and stared at the raging figment of his imagination. What the hell was he supposed to do? Technically he should go and see Tsunade and let her know, but the would mean that he would get benched for a long time... or possibly forever. He was going to need those S-class missions, to keep his mind off of things. No he couldn't possibly tell her that he was imagining her apprentice. Maybe if he just ignored her she would go away. That would probably work, worked with most of his other uncomfortable problems, why not this one? He turned to walk away, when he noticed a hand jut out of his chest. His eye widened as he watched the rest of the arm appear, then shoulder, then finally a pink head. He felt nauseous as he watched her pull herself out of his body. That was not normal. The sense of panic took hold. While, yes, he had already told himself that he was crazy, this just took it to a whole different level of crazy. Seriously who would think of having some one pushed out of their body? He looked from his chest, to her then back to his chest.

"KAKASHI SENSIE!" He looked up he had heard her voice this time, but it came like a whisper on the wind.

"I am going fucking crazy," was all he could say as he looked at her. Sakura's anger contorted face slowly softened as she looked up at him with those big green doe eyes.

"No you are not, I am here, just not in my body. I need your help." He watched her lips turn into a frown as she spoke. They slightly quivered after the words left her. This was great just fucking great. It wasn't like he didn't torture himself enough about all the shit he had done wrong. Now his mind decided that he needed a hallucination to help him dwell in sorrow. To let him know how bad he had fucked up. Well fuck you brain and your stupid subconscious way of going about things. He shook his head trying to clear it and hoping also it would make her disappear. Once he stopped he looked back at the girl, yup still there.

"You are not real, please just leave me alone." He pleaded to the figment. He couldn't handle this. Not at all. He let out a drawn out sigh and ran his hand over his face.

"You listen to me you old goat! I am real and I really do need your help! No one else can see me." She huffed and he chuckled.

"Yeah no one else can see you because you are a part of my mental break down." He started laughing. Not just laughing or chuckling, but he was full on belly laughing. And he continues to laugh for over five minutes. Oh he was definitely loosing it now. He took a few deep breaths to regain composure and he looked back to Sakura, who was pissed. If she were real, he knew that he would be trying to get away from her because soon the abuse would start. But she wasn't here, this was all just something he had made up. He watched as she sighed and took a step closer to him.

"Are you done?" She sneered as she asked. He just snorted back at her.

"Yes I am done laughing at the figment of my imagination." He replied as he gently shook his head. He watched as she snorted back at him then lifted a leg and stomped it down. Only it didn't break the floor, no her foot went into it. She began to sway as she lost her balance. On instinct Kakashi reached out for her, only to have his hands go through her again. He then watched as the rest of her form vanished into the floor. He stared at the floor she just went into and frowned a bit. Well it seemed that his imagination was a lot more creative then he thought. Perhaps this would be the end of it? Maybe he just needed twenty minutes to completely crack then he would be ok? His answer came as he caught pink out of the corner of his eye. He looked up to his door to see Sakura pushing her way through. Still crazy.

He watched as she came stomping over to him, a frown pulling on her lips.

"Do you know the neighbor under you is a Sumo?" He raised a brow and nodded. "And he practices his stance's in the nude?" She furrowed her brow and shook her head. He felt his brow raise higher. If that was true he really didn't need to know that. "Anyways listen to me! You are not crazy! How can I show you it is really me?" She roughly ran a hand through her hair. "I can tell you something that only we would know." Kakashi just shook his head.

"You are a figment of my imagination, you would know what to say." He said flatly. Sakura looked at him and nodded her head. Her brow furrowed for a moment, then she smiled.

"Well I can tell and show you something only I would know.. I have a journal it is hidden in the floor in my... Oh, shit... Have they sent anyone to clear out my apartment yet?" Kakashi frowned and shook his head.

"I don't think so."

"Oh, well we need to get over there, before they find it. I mean it will be horribly embarrassing, I mean if I can't get back into my body and some one like Naruto..or gods INO! No I can't have Pig find it. Oh gods Kakashi I need you to go to my apartment..." She was still talking but now Kakashi was having a hard time keeping up with the movement of her mouth. He squinted at he trying to read the flapping lips but it was no good.

"Sakura." He murmured, but she just kept going. He said her name again, but she still wasn't listening. Finally he yelled it, and she stopped and looked up at him. He grimaced at the volume her name came out. Well if he wasn't crazy his neighbors might think he was. Screaming a dead girls name at the top of his lungs. He let out a long sigh.

"You have to slow down. I can't read your lips when you talk too fast." Her eye got large then she blinked. And blinked again.

"You have to read my lips?" He nodded. "You can't hear me?" He shook his head. "Well that makes sense I suppose. Here I thought you suddenly got a weird lip fetish." Now it was his turn to blink at her.

"Um no." He scratched the back of his neck. Sakura just stood and watched him with weary eyes and slowly nodded her head.

"Well anyways, you need to go and take a shower and get dressed. Then you are coming with me to my apartment." Kakashi opened his mouth to protest, but quickly she added. "Listen we will just go in and I will show you something that only I would know where it is. If I can't show you, then yes you are crazy Kakashi-sensie. But if you are wrong then you are just letting me possibly die. I need your help." He stood there regarding what she just said. He never once though that it could possibly be the real Sakura. What if it was her? His stomach dropped again. If his brain was playing tricks on him, he didn't know if he could handle that. Taking another deep breath he nodded and made his way to the shower.

Once he was showered and dressed he walked out into the living room to find Sakura standing in the middle of the wreckage.

"What happened?" She asked as she made a gesture to the room. Kakashi furrowed his brow. Well that was a stupid question from a supposed genius. He scratched the side of his nose and looked around the room then back at her. She cocked her head and raised a brow waiting for an answer.

"I failed you. You died." He said flatly. She looked at him and knitted her brow, her mouth pulling down into a frown.

"That's it?" He couldn't help but scoff at her. What else did she expect? She wrinkled her nose at him. "Over me? There had to be more I am not..."

"Stop it." He grunted. She looked up at him again with her wide doe eyes. "You are worth being grieved. I... care for...yo.. all of you. There was nothing else that made me upset. Just loosing you." He coughed awkwardly as Sakura's eyes grew wider.

"I didn't think that I was that important." She frowned and looked at the floor. Her IQ must have gone down since she last had it tested. Of course he was upset over her death. His team was his family. As much as he tried to keep that from happening he cared greatly for those four.

"You are. Let's go." He said in a stern voice. She just nodded at him and followed him to the door.

They walk in silence to her apartment, which is probably a good thing. The last thing that Kakashi needed was the whole village witnessing him talk to himself. Though he can't stop but glancing at her every few minutes. What if he wasn't crazy? Would his mind ever had made Sakura think that she was not an important person in his life? No, there was no way he would have thought that up. He is well aware that he is often withdrawn from people. Only going out to social event when absolutely needed. He preferred to spend most of his time alone with his books or ninkin. Had he really pushed them far enough away that they would think thier deaths would mean nothing to him? He frowned as he looked over at her once again. Her head was held high and determination was flaring in her eyes and steps. He took a calming breath. He was not going to get his hopes up. Until she proved that she was not a figment of his imagination he was just going to think of her as his new imaginary friend. Well, he never had one as a child, so why not now?

They drew closer to her apartment and his hand went to the handle. Locked. Of course it would be locked, no one had been here since before the mission. He reached down into his pack and pulled out a senbon. He began to pick it as quickly as possible. How odd would it look to see him breaking in here? It only took a few seconds before he heard the tell tale click letting him know that the lock was disengaged. He opened the door and took a step in only to feel a burning in his chest and a push back out of the door. Rubbing his chest he looked over to Sakura who was smiling sheepishly at him.

"Sorry seals. The release is bird, snake, dog." She smiled and wrinkled her nose at him.

"Original." He murmured as he completed the sequence. The fact that she knew that fact did not convince him. No there may have been a point when he saw he perform those, or that she told him. Slowly he walked into the threshold. Nothing happened. The seal were down. Once he was sure that he wasn't going to set off anything else he closed the door and looked to Sakura.

"It's in my room this way." She said as she walked passed him. He nodded and began to follow her. Kakashi had never been in her room, there was never a need for him to be in there. So he was surprised by how she had decorated it. It was very bohemian, The walls were painted an off white color. deep red floor length curtains hung from the windows, there where hanging votives over her bed which was covered with a mismatched patch work quilt. He looked over to her dresser which held a few incense burners and a few figures he could only guess were renditions of god or spirits. He never knew she was religious or spiritual. He then looked over to her and she was standing in front of her closet.

"They are in here." She pointed then walked through the door. It was really creepy to see her walk through things, Kakashi thought as he opened the door and flicked on the light. There she was standing in the middle of the walk in closet pointing her finger down.

"There under this board is my journal." Kakashi followed the direction that her finger was pointing and saw that there was indeed a plank that was resting a bit above the others. He crouched down and pulled it up. His eyes shot up to her then down again. There sat a brown leather book laying under the board. He would never have know about this. There is no way that his mind was influencing this.. right? He looked back up at her his brows knitting. She just had a triumphant smile one her face.

"Ok read the last passage. It is about how Ino lectured me about how I am going to be a dried up old spinster if I don't get my act together." Her smile faltered and she began to grimace at the words coming out of her. Kakashi nodded and looked at the last page with writing. That is exactly what it said. He dropped the book and took a step back.

"...Sakura... You are not dead."


	3. Chapter 3

Sakura couldn't help the wide grin that spread over her face. If she had cheek muscles she was sure that she would be straining them right about now.

"NO! I AM NOT DEAD!" She yelled and pumped her fist in the air. After having to deal with Kakashi thinking that she was his new imaginary friend for the evening, hearing him say those words, it was like an explosion happened in her. She felt all the hope that drained out of her come back. She could communicate with him. They were going to figure out how to fix this. Still grinning she looked to see Kakshi staring at her with his eyes the size of tea saucers. He actually looked a bit paler then he normally was, and maybe he was swaying...

"Oh hell, Kakashi don't you faint on me!" She yelled as she rushed forward. He fell back a little grabbing the door knob to keep his balance. "Sit down and put your head between your legs." She said to him slowly. He nodded at her and swallowed hard before letting his back hit the door then slid down it. Sakura stood and watched as he put his arms on his knees and let his head hang down. Then she heard the wheezing. Her eyes grew large as she watched his shoulder shaking up and down. The Copy Nin was having a panic attack. A panic attack in her closet. Things just kept getting weirder and weirder. She crouched down next to him and put her hands in front if his face, hoping that he had his eyes open to see them. After a few moments of waving in front of his nose he looked up, still struggling to breath.

"You need to take deep breaths in through your nose, and out through your mouth." She spoke slowly so he could read her lips. He nodded once again before throwing his head back against the door and began to pull air into his nose. He was struggling and she could see it. She wanted to reach up and take that stupid mask and pull it from his face. How was he going to regain his composure with having that over his mouth and nose? Before she could even try and gain his attention she saw a shaky hand reach up and pull the mask off of his face. Shock hit her and hit her hard, so much so that she lost her balance in her crouching position to fall back on her ass. Holy Shit... Hatake Kakashi was now sitting in front of her, maskless... maskless in her closet... She could barely move, she just found herself sitting there staring at him owlishly and blinking. After staring for a few moments at the underside of his chin and up his nostrils, the shock began to wear off. Slowly she pulled herself up to and took a few steps forward. Raising herself on the balls of her feet she looked down on him. Cocking her head she took in the maskless man in front of her. Well now she got what Ayame always went on about. He was handsome. A strong jaw, which she knew about, a nicely shaped mouth, a thinner upper lip and a fill bottom, his nose was a little crooked, but not overly so, and she could see the silver stubble of a beard beginning. He was masculine, unlike Sasuke who had an androgynous beauty to him. No there was nothing feminine about Kakashi... Not at all. Her eyes traced a scar that ran from his neck up to his lip. There was also a small one at the corner of his mouth then ran into his cheek, it was faint, but still noticeable. Wait... Was that? Ohh it was. Kakashi had a beauty mark on his chin. She smiled as she looked at it. Ino and her use to put one on each other in that same spot. Kakashi had a beauty mark. She almost laughed at the thought.

Sakura had to shake herself. This was not the time to ogle the well sculpted, and beauty marked, face of her captain. No they had much bigger fish to fry. Like getting her back into her body. She waved her hand in front of his face again, only to have him keep his eyes closed and taking deep breaths. She snorted then tapped his forehead to have her fingers go into his skull. She grimaced knowing that she had just touched his brain. Though at the contact his eyes flew open, and she watched as his mouth turned down into a frown.

"Are you ok now?" She asked looking down at him. He took another deep breath and gave her a curt nod. "Good." She said as she stood up straight.

"What are we going to do?" He murmured as he roughly ran his hand through his hair.

"Well we need to go see Tsunade... Ohh wait. I need you to do something for me first." She said smiling sheepishly. He just furrowed his brow waiting for her to say more. She took a breath and continued. "I have a box that you need to seal. It's right over there on the top shelf..." She pointed behind her. "So if you just want to seal it then we will get going to the Hokage tower." She smiled sweetly. Kakashi stood keeping his eyes on her, then looked up to the box and smirked at her.

"What's in the box Sakura-chan?" He asked as he raised a brow and walked over to the other side of the closet and pulled the box down. "How can you even reach this?" He looked up from placing the box on the floor. She stood and crossed her arms over her chest and glared at him.

"I do own a step stool." She sneered at him. "Anyways it's none of your business what is in there. I just need it sealed in case some one comes in here." She watched as he ran his tongue over his lip then smiled at her. She took note that he had elongated eye teeth. Between his unkempt hair and fangs he looked a bit feral. Her attention was taken from his face as she noticed his hands going to the lid of the box.

"Don't you dare!" She yelled as she put her hand over his, only to have it go through both him and the box. He looked up at her and smirked again. Where was the anxiety ridden Kakashi from a moment ago? Because right now that is what she wanted, not this one that looked like the cat that ate the canaries.

"What's so important about this box?" He smiled a crooked smile and cocked his head.

"Nothing. It's just personal." She pursed her lips and furrowed her brow.

"Ahhh I see." He lifted his hand and began to form hand signs for a seal. Once he was done he placed his hand on the top of the box, sealing it from everyone besides him.

"Thank you." She said with a nod.

"No problem. When you want to get into your pleasure chest, you'll have to get me to unseal it." He gave her another crooked smile before lifting the box and putting it back on the shelf. If she had blood in her ghost form she was sure that she would have been as red as a tomato. She glared as he turned and looked back at her.

"It was not a pleasure chest you perv!" She yelled as her nose flared. Kakashi just smirked and shrugged at her.

"There is nothing to be embarrassed about. A lot of people have a naughty box... Though yours was a bit bigger then most I think." He chuckled as he rubbed the back of his neck. Forgetting that she had no form, she threw a punch right at his face... It just passed through, and was completely unsatisfying. She huffed and glared at him. "My, my Sakura, was that really necessary?" He rubbed his hand over where her fist went through.

"Yes!" She sneered at him. "It is not a naughty box." Ok... So it was a naughty box, or a pleasure chest. Though Kakashi didn't need to know about that. What was in that box was between her and her partner... Which she didn't have at the time, so it was just between her and the box. Like Kakashi could say anything anyways. Always reading porn in public. That was a private box, and she did not need anyone going through it. Even if she was dead.

"Well we should probably get to the Hokage and get this all sorted out, don't you think?" He smiled at her and shoved his hand into his pockets and began to walk out of the closet. She took a step in front of him and smiled.

"Are you forgetting something?" She asked as she laced her fingers together behind her back and swayed a bit. He looked down at her and pulled his brows down and pursed his lips. Sakura just smiled then pointed to her chin and tapped her finger on it. It had taken her over half a decade to get a look under that mask. There was no way she was going to let some one else get an easy peek under it. Kakashi slowly raised his hand to his chin and ran his finger over his stubble, then his eyes went wide and the realization that his mask was down. Sakura couldn't do anything but smile in victory at him. Yeah he might know about her special box, but she saw his face. She saw his face for an extended period of time. CHA! She watched as he quickly grabbed the fabric around his neck and pulled it over his face. His eyes narrowed at the pink specter before nodding his head in the direction of the door.

"Let's go." His voice lost all the playfulness it had just moments ago. Sakura just rolled her eyes and followed him out of the apartment to the Hokage's tower.

Sakura walked, or jogged, through the village after Kakashi. Gone was his lazy pace that he had while they were walking towards her apartment. He now moved with with purpose. He was moving with the purpose of getting her back. She couldn't help but smile, who was better to have in your corner then the Copy Nin?

Kakashi almost ran up the stairs in the hokage tower taking three steps at once, Sakura was struggling to keep up with him. Once they entered the reception area of he ignored Shizune yelling his name and rounded the corner and threw open the doors to Tsunade's office. He was moving so fast that once he entered Sakura ran right through him as he stopped in the doorway.

Sakura shook herself after she passed through him. It was weird going through things like doors, floors, and walls, it was entirely something else to go through a living person. It was not a sensation she enjoyed. Each time she did it she had to force herself out more and more. Once she regained composure she looked up to see three perturbed faces glaring in her direction.

"What the hell do you think you are doing Hatake? Can't you see I am with the counsel?" Tsunade growled narrowing her eyes at him.

"I apologize Hokage-Sama, but I really must talk with you." His voice was low and held an authoritative tone. Sakura looked back at him surprised to see that he was standing completely straight, his chin up and his shoulders held back. His eyes narrowed at Tsunade. She looked back to her mentor who was staring at him with pursed lips, her finger tapping on her chin.

"Go out and take a seat. I will get to you when I am done here." Kakashi started to clear his throat, but she just lifted her hand. "I could have ANBU come and throw you out of this tower for barging in like that. It's up to you. Do you want to wait or should I have you thrown out Hatake?" She glared at him. Sakura heard Kakashi sigh and she turned to see him walking out of the office. She mimicked his actions and followed him into the waiting area.

Kakashi took a seat and leaned over resting his arms on his knees. Sakura stood and watched as his knee began to bounce. Every once in a while he would look up in her direction, it was like he was making sure she was still there. After a while she found herself pacing. She knew what Tsunade was doing, she was drawing out her meeting just to spite Kakashi. She sighed as she looked back at the fidgeting man. Of all the times for Tsunade to play her little games. Sakura clenched her jaw as she looked at the clock, it was well past the time that the tower would close to anything that was not an emergency, which meant that if Tsunade was feeling vindictive she would tell Kakashi to go home and come back in the morning. She prayed that she was feeling merciful today.

After waiting for twenty minutes the doors to the hokage's office opened and out scuttled the two elders. Kakashi stood as they walked past and the three exchanged glares. Sakura also jumped in on the glaring bandwagon, thought there was little effect of her evil eye. Team seven and the elders did not particularly get along well.

"HATAKE!" Both Sakura and Kakash jumped as Tsunade bellowed his name. They quickly made it into the office where the hokage sat and glared at the man as he walked in.

"So, what was so important that you felt that you could barge into my office, well past office hours, and interrupt a meeting with the elders?" She snarled as she leaned back into her seat.

"It's about Sakura," he said as he took a step towards her desk. Sakura watched as Tsunade's eyes widened and her mouth parted for a brief moment. Quickly she schooled her expression and arched a brow.

"What about Sakura?" Her voice was even and her face blank as she stared at the man in front of her. Sakura looked over to see that Kakashi had tensed and he swallowed hard before speaking.

"She is not dead." Stillness took over the room. Sakura wasn't even sure if they breathed. Slowly Tsunade's lips pulled down into a frown.

"What are you talking about?" The blonde's voice was tight as it left her lips.

"I know it sounds crazy, but she is not dead. I can see her. She..."

"Stop!" Tsunade ran her hand roughly over her hair. "Great now I have you loosing it. I can't deal with this Kakashi. She is dead, I know because you gave me her body." She sighed.

"No you don't understand. I can see her!" He slammed his hand down on the desk causing her to jump. Sakura stood and eyed the two as she worried her bottom lip with her teeth. She watched as Tsunade face began to contort with anger. They needed her to believe them, but how could they prove it?

"Pakkun! Summon Pakkun!" Sakura yelled as she waved her hands to gain Kakashi's attention. He was still staring at the blonde his breathing labored. "LOOK AT ME KAKASHI!" She screamed. He glanced over at her his brow furrowing as he took in her frantic movements. "Pakkun saw me, summon him." She said slowly to make sure that he could read her lips, drawing his brow down even further he stared at her. She looked back to the hokage who was now also looking into her direction. He gave a small nod and brought his thumb to his mouth tearing the skin and quickly slammed his hand on to the ground.

"Kakashi! What are you doing?" Tsunade asked as she stood from her desk to look down at him.

"Come on.." He murmured as the the summoning ruins spread on the floor. He crouched down and stared at it for a few moments before slamming his hand on the ground again. "Come on.. Not now.." He mumbled and tried to slam his hand down again.

"What is the meaning of this? Summoning in my office, you are getting blood all over Kakashi!" Tsunade yelled slamming her hand down on her desk.

"Pakkun saw her. I can't get him to come." He said quickly his voice taking on an edge of panic that Sakura had never heard from him. Of all time for the little wrinkly bastard to ignore Kakashi, Sakura thought as she glared down at the failed summon. No more fucking dog treats for him, that was for sure. She glanced back at her teacher. Well if she thought that Tsunade was angry before, it seemed that she was seething now.

"You are off missions. You will see the psychologist, and you will not be released until I have their approval. I know it has been hard, but I don't want to hear anything of her! You need to get yourself fixed!" Kakashi's eyes were wide and pleading, his mouth began to move, but once again the hokage slammed her hand on her desk. "She was buried! You were there! Gone! She is gone! Do you understand me Hatake!" Sakura stood and stared at Tsunade, she had to help! Damn it! What else? What else?

"She broke my spine during our first spar!" She screamed out in panic. It was one of those things that only the two of them knew. Tsunade asked that she kept it under wraps, she didn't want people to think that her training methods were too extreme. They where, but that was besides the point. He looked over at her mid scream. His eyes still wide his brows furrowed he shook his head slightly.

"What?" He asked urgently.

"SHE BROKE MY FUCKING SPINE!"

"I SAID DO YOU UNDERSTAND!"

Both women screamed at the same time. His gaze flickered between the two. Sakura ran her hand through her hair roughly. Before he could even respond Tsunade flopped down in her chair, causing both to look over at her.

"I need you to go now." She said as she gathered her head in her hands.

"Tsunade.." Kakashi stood and took a step towards her desk.

"No Hatake. Go. Go now. That is and order." She ground out. She didn't even bother looking up. Sakura just took a deep breath and closed her eyes. The woman in front of her was shut down. They were going to have to find some one else to help. Some one that would not think that Kakashi was crazy. With another deep breath she exhaled and slowly opened her eyes. Kakashi stood there looking at her, and the look he had on his face nearly broke her. He looked lost, completely and utterly lost. At that moment she did not see the man who she always thought of as fearless, no he looked like a young boy. A boy who was lost because of her. She stood still and watched as his shoulders slumped and his head dropped. Letting out a sigh he turned and walked out of the office.

Feeling beaten Sakura walked behind her ex sensei. She wasn't even paying attention to where they where going. She kept her eyes on the ground and tried to think of anything that could help in the current situation. She snarled to herself as she thought that she very well not ever get back into her body. She was so wrapped in her thoughts that she didn't notice as they climbed the many steps to the hokage mountain. Perhaps if she had a physical body it would have hit her sooner, since she would have felt the burning sensations of her thighs. Once at the top is when Sakura stopped thinking about what was going on and looked over the village. It was dark, and the most that could be seen were the lights of the streets and houses. She looked down and smiled, the village hidden in the leaf was always a sight from this vantage point. She looked back to see Kakashi walking towards the fourth's head. He jumped down off of the ledge onto Minato's head. Sakura quietly followed him, thought even if she was screaming it would have come off as quite. She watched as the man took a seat at the crown of the head, his legs pulled to his chest with his head rested on his knees. She walked up and sat besides him in the same manner.

"Everyone is going to think that I am crazy." He said softly turning his head towards her. She let her eyes roam his masked covered face as she bit her cheek. If they couldn't find a way to prove what he said was true, then she may have condemned him. While mental stability was never a strong point to a shinobi, being declared so by the hokage was a death sentence for a career. Could she ask him to gamble with that?

"Don't tell anyone else." She said slowly as she closed her eyes. When she opened them she saw him just staring at her. She took a deep breath. "I am not going to ask you to risk your reputation on me." She smiled sadly at him. He just snorted and shook his head.

"Fuck reputation." He said as he turned his head and looked out over the village. He straightened his back and let one of his legs drop. He reached down into is pocket and pulled out two silver bells tied onto red twine. He held them in front of him and gave them a small jingle before tossing them up a bit then grasping them in his hand. Sakura sat and watched him, a full smile overtook her sad one. He looked over at her with his eyes crinkling as he smiled at her.

"Those who break the rules are trash..." He opened his eyes as he looked at her. She grinned at him.

"But those who abandon their comrades, are worse then trash." She finished the thought. He nodded his head and turned to look at the village again.

"I am not going to give up. I will not just sit back and watch you fade." Sakura nodded at him and looked out to the village. She looked over at him and laughed, the movement must have caught his attention as he looked over at her questioningly.

"Do you keep the bells on you all the time?" She asked as she laid her head down on her knees. He smirked and hummed at her. She shook her head. She never thought that Kakashi was that sentimental. It was nice to know that they meant that much to him.

They sat on the monument for a while, not exchanging words, just thinking. Suddenly Sakura jumped up, her mouth open and her eyes wide. Kakashi looked up at her with surprise.

"Shit!"

"What?" He asked as he furrowed his brow. She looked at him with panicked filled eyes.

"I was buried!" Kakashi nodded at her.

"I was buried and my body is still alive! There is only so much air in a casket." She took a step forward.

"Your body was not breathing Sakura." He said slowly. She just shook her head.

"No there has to be something there. Otherwise why would I be here? Why would I not be where ever you go when you die. Kakashi, I know my body is still alive." He just kept looking at her with pursed lips. "I am sorry, but I need you to dig me up."


	4. Chapter 4

Kakashi just sat there for a second and stared at her. He must have read her lips wrong, there was no way she was asking him to dig her up. Not after what just happened with Tsunade.

"Could you repeat yourself?" He quirked a brow as he watched her narrow her eyes at him and let out a frustrated sigh.

"I need you to dig me up." Ok, so it was what he thought. He chewed on his tongue while he took in her wide eyes. If he was caught... Well Kami-sama knows what the Hokage would do to him.

"Sakura, the Hokage already thinks that I am crazy, if she finds out I dug up your body." He shook his head slightly. He looked back to see the girl scowling a him, her hands gripping on her hip as she tapped her foot on Minato's head. It was probably a good thing that she didn't have a body right now, as Kakashi was sure that the giant bust of his sensei would have craters where her foot tapped down.

"Ohh come on, are you not a ninja?" She raised her brow and her head bobbed as she talked. He scoffed at the girl. She had went down a low and childish path. If there was one way to get a ninja to do anything it was to question their competency as a ninja.

"I don't think there is really a way to ninja a coffin out of the ground." He groaned as he pulled himself up. He stood and looked over at her glaring face.

"Sure you can. Can't you just travel under the earth, grab my body and pop back up." She shrugged as she she took a lazy step forward. He knitted his brows at her, oh of course it was that easy. He drug his hand roughly down his face.

"No I can't just pop in there and get you. If you were buried in the ground with no coffin, but you are in a wooden and metal casket. I can't just travel through that." He shook his head and looked up at the sky. He stood there for a moment before he caught her movement out of the corner of his eye. She was standing in front of him, all frustration and anger was wiped off of her face. Now she just stared at him with wide sad eyes. It was the look Pakkun gave him when he wanted some sausage. Damn, it is seemed to work for both parties.

"I may be dying in there. My body is dying in that casket, Kakashi. I don't want to go. I can't go." Her lip began to quiver as she scooted a little closer. "I don't want to die." He clenched his jaw as he read the last sentence that passed from her lips. Now was not a time to worry himself about being caught. She was right, they needed to get her back above ground. He gave her a curt nod.

"Ok let's get going." He said as he pointed his head back to the path that sat behind the Hokages faces. A large smile spread on her face as she skipped after him.

He walked through the village, thankful for the empty streets. Everyone else was tucked into their homes safely away for the night. Thank the spirits since he didn't need anyone watching him right now. He moved with quickness in the shadows to the out skirts of Konoha, Sakura jogging after saw her flailing her hands but paid no mind to her. He knew where they were going and he was going to have to keep on his toes to avoid any traps.

Once they were a few miles away from the villages well light streets, and in the outskirts of town, his pace began to slow. He also let himself look at Sakura who was once again glaring at him. He let out a small sigh. Was it necessary for her to constantly glare at him? He was the one that was helping her out after all.

"WHERE...ARE... WE...GOING?" She mutely yelled out with exaggerated slowness and enunciation. He turned his head and looked down the path... This should be self explanatory. She had been to Tenzo's house before.

"Tenzo's." He said slowly back to her as he raised a brow. She narrowed her eyes as she huffed.

"Why?" This time he let out an annoyed sigh.

"Who else do you know that lives in a house?" He shook his head as he huffed out the words. She frowned at him then gave him a questioning look. "Sakura, we live in apartments. Do you have a shovel in your apartment?" He raised his brows as he asked. Her face softened and her mouth made a small o as she shook her head slowly. He nodded with her. "Yeah. I am going to steal Tenzo's shovel."

"Borrow." She said quickly.

"Right. Borrow." He turned and began to creep up on the small house that sat in the wooded area. Normally he would just walk up to his house and ask, but the less anyone knew about the current situation the better. Tenzo would understand. Possibly...Well maybe. Shaking his head he slowly made it through the yard avoiding the traps and alarms that littered the property. Tenzo was a nice guy, extremely loyal, but he could tend to be a bit paranoid. Not that Kakashi could blame him. His past made that of the, ohh so tortured, Uchiha's look like a game of candyland.

They quietly made their way past the large garden and to the back of the property where the small shed was located. He came to the door and lifted the padlock that was on it. He knew that this was going to be the least of his worries. Though right now it was, since he had nothing to pick it with. He looked over at Sakura who was looking at the padlock in his hand. She then looked over at him and rolled her eyes.

"Rock. Hit it with a rock." He grimaced. That would make too much noise, but what other choice did he have? So he took a moment and looked around until he found a rock that was large enough to fit in the palm of his hand. He walked slowly back over to the shed and quickly hit the rock against the lock. There was a sharp crack as it disengaged. He stilled for a moment and looked at the dark house behind him. There was no movement or light coming from it. Talking a deep breath he removed the padlock from the door and slowly opened it. He was right, the least of his worries was the lock its' self.

"Holy shit, how many traps do you need for a shed?" Sakura asked as she walked past him. She looked over her shoulder at him and he just shrugged. He was sure that if he was raised in a tube then sent into Root, that he also would be a bit trap crazy. He took a hesitant step in and began to dispel the jutsu's covering the floor. After nearly a half an hour he had finally cleared enough to make it to the other side were all of the shovels were located. He grabbed one and looked to Sakura who was sitting on a crate of fertilizer and nodded his head for her to follow. He replaced a few traps and closed the door carefully and placed the broken lock back onto the door. He was going to have to get Tenzo a new one after this was all said and done. Well maybe not him, Sakura probably should buy it.

He lead the way as they walked through town. Every once in a while he would look back to make sure that Sakura was still there and following. The longer that they walked the farther her brow furrowed until she began to wave her arms to get his attention. He slowed his stride until she was walking right next to him. Her one brow raised as she looked at him.

"Now where are we going?" She asked as she shook her head and pointed behind them. Ahh, seems that she didn't realize what was in her will.

"Your grave." He said quietly but kept walking.

"But..."

"You are buried next to your parents. That was what was in your final will and testament." She narrowed her eyes at him then the realization dawned on her. She closed her eyes and shook her head.

"I drafted that when I was thirteen." She said as she looked over at him. He just smirked at her.

"It was rather well thought out. I was really looking forward to receiving your cook books, since as you said, "Sensei you may have over a thousand jutsu's but it is time that you learned one edible recipe." He watched her take a dramatic sigh and shake her head. They walked the rest of the way in silence, but as they approached the gate to the civilian cemetery Kakashi's stomach began to tighten.

"Sakura we need to have a plan. If I get caught I will be sent to the psych ward and possibly never let out." He said as he slowed his stride again. Sakura looked over at him and quirked her lips to the side.

"Well I can watch out for anyone." She said as she scratched the back of her neck.

"What if we are seen before I am done?"

"Well you run... Ohhh you still have bad hand writing right?" She smirked at him. Kakashi just snorted at the question. Really of all the times for her to make fun of his penmanship. "No really though. Maybe you should just write a creepy little note and then it will be blamed on one of the stalkers that I have." Kakashi furrowed his brow and shook his head. No, she didn't say that? Did she?

"You have stalkers?" His eyes grew wide as he inquired. She snorted at him and waved the question away.

"Yeah... Since the end of the war... Wait, you don't have any?" She cocked her head as she looked at him. How did this seem like a normal question to her? He just shook his head while keeping his eyes on her. "Really? Naruto and Sasuke have them too. Though theirs aren't as bad as mine. I have whole clans wanting me to become a member so that their offspring will be "Strong like bull," or some type of B.S. like that." How was it possible that he would not know this? How could all of his team have stalkers and one: he didn't have any, and two: didn't know it. "Anyways it's not that big of a deal, but Tsunade does know about them so if there was a note by the grave and we are caught... It will not be on you." She shrugged and began to walk into the cemetery. Well that plan may have worked if he had paper on him. Taking a deep breath he walked in after her.

This was weird. Probably the weirdest thing that he had ever done, and that was saying a lot since he had been a shinobi for twenty years. During those twenty years he had completed missions were he had to dress like a clown, he found out Obito was still alive, or the time he had to dance with Gai... Kakashi shook his head trying to forget that instance. Though digging up the body of his dead but not dead student, that took the cake. Not only a cake but the whole fucking bakery. So here he was in the civilian cemetery knee deep into digging a hole. He looked up for a moment to see Sakura sitting facing away from him on her head stone. Another weird sight. Shaking his head he got back to digging.

Just as he was pushing the the shovel into the loose dirt he saw two feet appear before him, he looked up to see a frantic looking Sakura.

"Someone is coming." She said quickly but he caught the words. He dropped the shovel and looked over. Letting his chakra out he looked for a signature. "Over near the gate." He nodded and body flickered away in the direction of the new comer. Reappearing in the wooded area next to the gate and quickly concealing his chakra, he watched as a man walked past of the gates. The figure walked slowly his shoulders slumped down as he looked down to the path that be was shuffling on. Kakashi squinted his eyes as he noticed a flicker of light coming from the man head. No not his head, his head gear. Narrowing his eyes he took in the profile of the man. Tenzo. Brushing the dirt quickly from his pants he began to walk forward to intercept the wood user. Once he was a few feet away he cleared his throat as he shoved his hands into his pockets.

"Senpai," Tenzo jumped as Kakashi came into the clearing. Quirking a brown he looked at his friend. He was never one to be caught off guard, so to see him jump was a little alarming. Shaking his head Kakashi nodded at them man before falling in line with his stride.

"What are you doing out here so late?" Kakashi asked as he began to reach for the book in his back pocket... To only remember that he had no book. He cringed as he remembered the torn copies of Icha Icha that littered his living room floor. He really wished that he didn't feel the need to declare warfare on all of his possessions. Biting back a groan he remembered they were first editions and signed by Jiraya. Damn it. He was going to have to mourn them later.

"Just got back from my mission. I just heard about... " The man swallowed thickly as his hand reached up and removed his forehead protector. "What happened to Sakura. Hokage-sama, told me she was buried here, so I came to pay my respects." He looked over at Kakashi and that was the first time that they had made eye contact. Even through the dim light of the moon the red that rimmed Tenzo's eyes were noticeable against his pale skin. Pursing his lips Kakashi gave him a curt nod. How had he missed that Tenzo wasn't at her funeral? He mentally went over all the faces he saw that day, to realize that all of them blended together. "I am sorry Senpai." The man reached out and gave Kakashi's arm a squeeze. "Where you going to visit?"

"Yes," Kakashi said softly.

"Do you wish to be alone? I can come back at another time." Tenzo sighed. Kakashi fought the smirk that wanted to play on his lips. Tenzo always so considerate of others. If he only knew the man, and not his work, there was no way that he would have guessed him to be a killer. He was like a teddy bear, well a murderous teddy bear. He wondered if the wood user felt the same way. Kakashi gave him a sad smile as he looked over at him. "It's fine I understand. I'll come back in the morning." Tenzo tried to smile, but if Kakashi was honest it just looked like the man was a bit constipated. He reached over and slapped Kakashi on his back before turning and leaving.

Too close, that was too close. Kakashi let out a breath that he didn't realize that he was holding as he flickered back to the grave.

"This needs to be done now." He said as he hopped back into the hole and began to shovel at a faster pace. It took another five minutes before the spade of the shovel slammed down and a hallow thunk greeted it. He looked up at Sakura who was staring at where the spade had landed. This was it. He really was about to pull her from her grave. He grimaced a bit as he thought, soon he was going to have her dead body back into his arms. Yeah as a shinobi he had seen death had held bodies, but to actively go out of his way, well it made his stomach turn a little. Sakura tore her gaze off of the shovel and looked at him with an arched brow.

"What are you waiting for?" Kakashi just sighed and began to shovel the last remaining layer of dirt off of the casket. Was Sakura always so pushy? Probably, but honestly he ignored the girl more often then naught.

Here it was, the moment of truth. The casket was going to be opened. He frowned as he bent down and his fingers curled around the upper lid. Did they prepare her body? No there was something in her will about the circle of life and wanting to return to the earth or some shit like that. Still he held his breath as the door opened with a muffled screech. His eyes shut and he squeezed then tight. Oh Kami-sama, please don't smell. Please don't smell. Slowly he opened his eyes and took a shallow breath. He looked down at her. She was pale, her pink hair cascading around her with white flowed interwoven into it. She looked at peace, she looked like she was sleeping. The air was filled with the scent of flowers and incense. He glances up tp the specter of Skura who was looking down and him.

"Come on, we need to move me body." She was looking down, but not at him. Her eyes were locked onto the body that was laying under him. While this was weird for him, he could only imagine what Sakura was feeling now, looking down at herself laying in a coffin. It was a thing of nightmares. Slowly he ran his tongue over his lips and swallowed as he bent down putting his hands under her armpit and tugged her up. The moment his finger tips felt her cold skin he fought the urge to pull back. Dropping her was probably not a wise idea, but the coolness of her flesh made his stomach tighten again. There was no way there was any life in her. He pulled her up and adjusted her body so that he was holding her bridal style. Her limbs were stiff, but her body contorted in his hold. Jumping out of hole he gently placed down on the ground. Chills ran down his back as he looked down at her. Shaking out his body he reached for the shovel and began to shove the dirt back.

Well filling a hole went much faster then digging it up. After scooping and patting the last of the dirt back into place he turned to look at Sakura, who was poking, then sitting on her body. He furrowed his brow as he watched her hop around like a bird at a feeder.

"What are you doing?" He watched with weary eyes.

"Trying to get back in." She huffed as she looked at him.

"I don't think it works like that." He scratched the back of his neck as he shook his head. She looked at him and let out a sigh. Well now what to do? They really didn't plan for after she was up. What the hell was he going to do with her body? Oh gods, what are they going to do? He was beginning to panic now. He was sooo fucked if some one saw him with her. They had to do something and something quickly.

"Now what?" He asked, and half pleaded. Hopefully she came up with something.

"You should take my body to my apartment or yours." Ohhh that was great.. just great. Nothing says psychopath like storing a body at either place. He should make sure it was even creepier and stash her under a bed. He looked up at her and she was standing over her body staring at him. "So you going to move me? I mean I would but seeing as I just kinda go through things..." She shrugged. What other options did he had? Taking a deep breath he once again lifted the cold body then performed the hand signs to teleport to his apartment.

He appeared in the middle of his living room, as he realized that he had left ghost Sakura in the middle of the cemetery. She was probably going to be pissed, but there was no way he was going to take a late night... He looked over to the window to see that the sky was beginning to lighten... early morning stoll with a dead body. That was not going to happen. She knew where he lived so it wasn't like she was lost. He shifted his weight and looked down at the girl that was in his arms. Her head lolled to the side as he adjusted his grip. Where was he going to put her. There was no way that he wanted to leave her in living room. No, if Genma, Gai or Tenzo walked in... Fuck, he forgot the shovel. He'll just have to add it to the list of shit that he owed the wood user.

No couch, well that left... The bathtub or bed... Bathtub it was, because the thought of a dead girl in his bed was possibly more unnerving then digging her up. Just as he began to walk to the bathroom he felt something, a movement of air on his shoulder that caused him to stop with a jerk. Pursing his lips he once again looked down at Sakura. It wasn't possible. No the body he had in his arms did not just release a breath. He stood there and let his eyes move to her chest. There was no movement at all. It must have been a trick of his mind or he probablyjust movd her and trapped air came out. Shaking his head he continued to the bathroom.

After he was finished positioning her in the tub he walked out to the living room to see Sakura pushing her way through his door. She stood and glared at him..

"A little warning might have been nice," She huffed as she crossed her arms.

"My apologies," he said flatly. She narrowed her eyes at him then shook her head.

"Where did you put me?" She asked as she looked around the apartment.

"The bathtub."

"What?"

"The bathtub." She stood there and stared at him for a moment, he could see the wheels moving in her head. She took a breath in and shook her head.

"Well it's better then underground, I suppose." And that was true. She had little to complain about. "Did you checked for a pulse?" She began to walk to his restroom. Like that wasn't the first thing he did when he saw her fall.

"Yeah, multiple times." She turned looking at him with her mouth quirked to the side. They stood there and stared at each other for a few moment, Kakashi waiting for her to say something, and Sakura... Well, he wasn't sure why she was staring at him like that, but she began to cock her head from side to side. Once again she looked like a curious little bird. If they were in any other situation it may have been a cute move, but right now with her body in his tub , it was annoying.

"What are you thinking?" He finally asked with a sigh. She worried her bottom lip and straightened her head.

"How long did you search for a pulse?"

"A minute or so." She nodded

"Ok, I want you to keep your finger on my pulse point for ten minutes." This was like some bad dare children would play. Touch the dead body for ten minutes. He wasn't going to let her know, but he really really did not like the idea of touching her again. It was just so wrong. She was too still, too cold, too... Well dead. He roughly ran his hand over his face and nodded. He was positive that he would find nothing, but he wasn't going to argue with her.

Making his way into the bathroom he sat next to the tub and looked over at the body. Her eyes were shut and her head was resting on a shoulder. Grimacing he reached out and placed his fingers on her neck.

Ten minutes touching a corpse felt like eternity. The moment his hand touched her he looked forward. He stared at the tiled wall in front of him. Pretty soon he began to see patterns in the stony finish. After running out of images, he then began to count the tiles. When he reached one hundred and twenty seven he felt a thud under his finger. Snapping his head in her direction he watched as her chest rose ever so slightly then fell. Holy shit, she was right. They had buried her alive. He crawled back horrified as the realization hit him. He twisted his body to look at the door to see her standing there smiling.

"You felt something didn't you?" She grinned at him. He nodded his head at her. "Ha told you! Stasis bitches!"


	5. Chapter 5

Sakura smiled like the chest shire cat, proceeding to fist pump then move into a victory dance. Her body still was maintaining itself, it was alive! There had to be some way to get back into it. She halted herself mid Running Man to see Kakashi staring at her. She could tell that his mouth was slightly agape and his brow was raised. She stared at him with her knee still held up and her arms extended before her. Well, this was embarrassing. The only ones that knew that she had a victory dance were the nurses in the Operating Room. Even then she reserved the spontaneous dance for when she saved someone that everyone else thought was impossible. At that point, the whole staff would be doing their own victory dances so no one really watched each other. Clearing her throat she slowly brought down her limbs and tried to regain her poise. The only plus side of being a ghost was that she did not have to worry about her face going through ten shades of red. She looked at Kakashi who was still in a crab position on the floor and gave him an awkward smile.

"How? How is it possible that we all missed it?" He asked after he pulled himself to his feet. His eyes were still wide and filled with terror and guilt. "Sakura, I am so sorr..." While he was talking she took the few steps forward so she was standing right infront of him. Her brows were furrowed and she was glaring at him as she covered his mouth, her fingers entering his cheeks a little.

"Stop. None of this was anyone's fault. You did everything you were supposed to do. Everyone did. This is a freak thing. Do you understand? I don't want you to have his weight on your shoulder. Okay?" She glared at him until he finally bobbed his head in a nod. "Good, now for our next move." She smiled as she dropped her hand down. his face had lost some of the shock and terror, but she could still see it in his eyes. She watched as he took a deep breath and ran a hand through his hair. "We need Tsunade." Her voice became hard and her eyes narrowed at him. They needed the Hokage, she could help, so Kakashi could ask others for help without being deemed insane. He sighed again.

"How are we going to prove it to her? I mean we can't barge into her office, your body in tow and demand she touches your neck until she feels a pulse. No the moment she sees what I have done, she would call ANBU and have me in maximum security lockdown." Sakura watched as his body slightly stiffened as he talked. She inhaled deeply and then let it out. He was right. Though there had to be a way to convince her. What was something that even Tsunade couldn't refute? Her lips suddenly began to pull into a wide smile. Kakashi just watched her with a guarded gaze.

"So are you over your issues with hospitals?" Her smile widened as Kakashi began to frown. "Because we need to break in and borrow some equipment." Sakura watched as several emotions flickered through his eyes.

"Equipment?" He asked hesitantly. Sakura took a moment to really look at the situation that was infront of her. She was the one that had the plan, she was the one that knew what they needed to do, she was the one that was standing infront of a confused Copy Nin. Had this ever happened before? She was pretty sure that was a negative. Kakashi was always the one who kept his cool. He was the one that came up with the plans when everything seemed hopeless. She inwardly laughed. It was a good feeling to be a step ahead.

"Yeah, some monitors and a printer. What we need to do is hook up the sensors to my body for a few hours, it will register my heart beat and also breathing. If we can then get Tsunade to come and look at that, then we have some type of proof that is there instantly. We won't have to wait for her to feel a pulse." She said as she continued beaming at him. Another victory dance was just itching to make its appearance. The only urge she would let herself have was a foot tapping to a soundless song.

"Great," Kakashi groused and he shook his head. All excitement and joy she was feeling were wiped away by that one remark. Her brows furrowed and she frowned. Her idea was BRILLIANT. How could he possibly not see it? "So I have to break into the hospital and steal thier stuff. How many more laws are we going to break?" He huffed. Sakura just stood and snorted at him. They were ninja's, laws were more of guidelines than absolutes.

"You must not spend a lot of time with Naruto either? The events of today are like any Saturday night spent with him." She shrugged as she narrowed her eyes. "Perhaps we are just better at ninja'in then you. Have you lost your edge as you aged?" She smiled at him. A low blow that she had twice used in the past few hours, but she didn't want to take the time and work him up. No, if there was one way to get him to do anything was to suggest that he was less of a ninja. It worked on almost all ninjas. He narrowed his eyes at her and snorted.

"Naruto a better ninja?" He snorted again. "Maybe at destruction, but stealth? No, i find it hard to believe that either of you have surpassed me in that area." Aaaand success.

"Well, you'll just have to prove it then." She winked at him as she turned from the door. She then stilled and looked over her shoulder. "To the hospital then?" She asked with another wide smile. Kakashi just let out a drawn out sigh and began to follow her.

Sakura walked through the door of Kakashi's apartment and squinted at the rising sun. Perhaps they should have waited for the cover of night, but then again how long was her body going to keep itself in stasis? No, they needed to get things done as soon as possible. It had already been several days and she could not afford to loose any more time. She frowned a bit as she tried to think of the damage that may have been done. The lack of oxygen, lack of movement. What brain functions might she have lost? She was so lost in thought that didn't notice the door open and close, or that Kakashi was standing beside her and staring at her. She jumped as he cleared his through. She looked over at him and he watched her with concern in his eyes.

"What's wrong?" He asked quietly. Her frown deepened. Yes, he would have to be quite. They were no longer in the safety of his apartment. He would just look like he was talking to himself. She sighed and shook her head.

"What if I am not... Myself once I get back?" She bit her lip as she looked up at him. His eyes softened as he looked at her, she watched as his hand raised up as if to grab her shoulder. He wavered and brought it down.

"It will all be fine." He smiled at her, but she could see that he was lying to her. He knew that there was a chance that something may have gone wrong. That neither of them could guarantee that she would return whole. She smiled back at him. She would just have to deal with it as it came. What other choice did she have? To go back, or possibly fade away? She raised her chin and steeled her resolve. No, she was not going to give up. She was going to do what she had always done. She was going to fight like the hellcat she was.

"Let's go." She smirked at Kakashi and began to walk towards the hospital.

They were in luck. It was early morning and the shifts had not yet changed. Which meant that the hospital was quite and there was a bunch of doctor and nurses that were walking around like zombies. They easily slipped past the reception area and found thier ways to the administration and storage wing of the hospital. You would think that even exhausted nurses and doctors would have taken note of Hatake Kakashi was in the hospital. That there was like finding a unicorn on the front porch of your house. Though Sakura was not going to look that gift horse in the mouth. No, she was just going to continue leading the hospital-phobic unicorn down to where they kept all the extra equipment. Once they came to the room that she was looking for she pushed her form through the door and began to look for what they needed.

She turned as she heard the click of the door, Kakashi had successfully picked the lock. She smiled at him and pointed to the cart to her left. "This is what we need." She watched as the lips under his mask pursed and his brow furrowed. "What? What is the matter?" She sighed.

"Just thinking about how it is going to look pushing that through the streets of Konoha." He shrugged as he looked over the nearly three-foot cart that held a lot of boxes, wires and some type of gel. She rolled her eyes as she watched him glare at the devices. Really?

"Do you have a traveling scroll? If not there are some in my office." Kakashi shook his head and began to pat the pockets of his pants. Sakura watched as he searched and really hoped that he had something in them. Hell, he carried around those bells all the time, why not a traveling scroll? He stilled for a moment then looked up at her and smiled. Out of a side pocket, he pulled a small scroll. She beamed at him but then wondered if he was wearing clean pants. If he had intentionally put the scroll in his pocket, surely he would have remembered. She eyed his pants as he bent down and unrolled the parchment infront of him, they looked clean. She shook her head. Who cares if his pants were laundered recently, that wasn't important.

He quickly placed the cart on the scroll and performed the hand signs to seal it ways. He stood then began to make teleportation signs, taking a sharp breath in she hurried over to him shaking her head furiously. "Don't!" She screamed. Her hands going over his. She closed her eyes as she felt a warmth run over her. Every time she touched him, this feeling was growing stronger. Like something was calling to her. She frowned as she looked over thier hands. It was strange. "You should know better." She drawled as she slowly looked up into his eyes. "You can't teleport out of the hospital." She smiled and dropped her hand. The moment she did, all she wanted to do was to touch him again. His brows furrowed as he nodded. He may have mumbled something under his breath, but she was not sure.

They made thier way out of the hospital, and it was just as the village was beginning to wake up. The vendors were opening thier stores and stalls, the seniors were out to gather for tai chi or games of shogi. Sakura smiled as they passed a group of older ladies performing a tea ritual. Early mornings were always so peaceful when they were in the village.

"Hey! You there!" A feeble voice shouted from behind. Both Sakura and Kakashi turned to see an elderly woman staring up at them... Well, staring up at Kakashi. The wrinkles on her forehead and nose deeper due to her knitting her brows. Kakashi cleared his throat and looked down.

"Yes?" He asked as he tilted his head. Sakura narrowed her gaze.

"Can you be a dear and help an old lady?" She asked as she attempted to smooth down her frazzled gray hair.

"Sure, how can I be of assistance?" Kakashi said with a smile. All Sakura could do was stare with her mouth open. IT REALLY DOES HAPPEN! Kakashi was being stopped by a senior and asked for help.

"My cat, it got out this morning and has climbed up that tree there. He refuses to come back. I am sure that a strong shinobi like you could get Mr. Pickle-pants down." She smiled a large one tooth grin. It felt like Sakura's jaw was going to hit the floor. Not only was he asked for help, but it was to get a damn cat out of the tree. A CAT IN A TREE. Sakura just shook her head as she watched Kakashi walk up the tree and get the cat. There was a good amount of hissing and some scratching but he managed to get the feline down and into the arms of the old lady. Kakashi gave the cat a final pat on the head then began to walk back to his apartment.

Sakura followed with her mouth opened as she stared at him. He looked over at her and raised a quizzical brow at her. "You weren't always lying!" She said still staring at him. She could see the corners of his mouth lifting into a smile from under his mask. He hummed lightly and kept on walking.

So seeing one's body lying lifeless in a tub was weird. That is what Sakura decided as she stared at herself as Kakashi unpacked the medical equipment from the traveling scroll. He pushed the cart close to the tub and plugged it in. Sakura bent down making sure that the moniters were working properly. Once she was satisfied she turned to look at Kakashi who stood with a lost look on his face. That seemed to be a running theme for the time that they were spending together. She smirked at him as she pointed to the wires hanging off of the cart.

"Okay, you are going to have to attach these to my body." She said as she pointed to the leads. He looked at the machine and nodded, but didn't move. She sighed as she looked over at him. "So that means you are going to have to come in here to do it." She swore she saw him grimace. "They just have sticky pads on them. No needles or anything. You just stick them where I tell you to ok?" She said slowly. He nodded at her again and walked closer to the tub. He picked up the leads to the monitor and looked at her. She smirked and looked back down at her body. Well at least the buried her in a spaghetti strap dress, so it wouldn't be too uncomfortable for him. Scratch that, this was going to be uncomfortable for both of them.

The pointed to the area on her upper chest and he placed each lead, then moved to her sternum. She frowned as she tried to figure out was the best way to place the last ones. He just looked at her with a blank face, holding the leads in his hands waiting for her instruction. She chewed the inside of her cheek a then smiled awkwardly at him. "Umm, the other two need to be placed under my breasts." She said as she scrunched her nose. The blank look he had fell as his eyes widened and he glanced from her to her body."So umm either you can pull the top down on the dress or you could fold the dress from the bottom." She tried to keep her face emotionless. Yeah, she may be a medic and she was used to seeing naked people, and telling students on how to undress people... This was just soo awkward. The fact that it was Kakashi that she was instructing on how to undress her. Well, that was a little uncomfortable.

"Do you think they put panties on you? "He asked as he scratched his nose. She furrowed her brow. How the hell was she suppose to know? Was it normal to fully dress people for buirial? She just shrugged since she had no clue. So it seemed that it was either her breasts or vagina that he was going to have a clear shot of. Then she thought of it... Ohh hell no! He needed to go from the top. She was just about to yell when he began to pull her dress up from the bottom.

Well, they do put panties on for burial. She was extremely glad that she couldn't blush again, because right when she saw them she knew that Ino picked them out. There on her corpse were tiny string bikini style with red cherries plastered all over them. The ribbons that tied on the waist red also. She didn't move her body but looked over to see Kakashi. He stilled for a moment then looked up at her.

"Tattoos Sakura-chan? I never thought you to be the type." She frowned and looked down at the two shurikens that were on either side of her hip. Most people didn't think she was, that was why she kept them to herself. Even Ino didn't know about them. The only one that knew was Naruto because he had a matching set. She took a deep breath ignoring the amused gaze that was coming from Kakashi and pointed to the spots in her rib cage he needed to place the pads. He just smirked at her and finished the process. The last thing she had him put on was the oxygen monitor on her finger. He then turned and took a look at the machines, She followed his gaze and frowned. Of course she was not expecting to see the heart monitor come to life but the fact that her oxygen level was so low was alarming. She closed her eyes and prayed that she would be ok.

"Sakura?" She opened her eyes to see Kakashi looking up at her. His eyes soft as he took in her expression. "How long do we take the vitals for?" Just as he asked there was a spike on the heart monitor then followed by a flat line. She sighed and shook her head.

"Umm we should probably give it a few hours. I mean the more we have to back up you claims the better right?" She said as she tried to smile. He nodded at her then looked back to her body.

"What should we do in the meantime?" He asked as he looked back at her.

"Well there really isn't much I can do, but you might want to clean up a bit. " He furrowed his brow then looked around her to the hallway, that still had broken pieces of glass on the floor. He nodded and stood up then walked out of the bathroom. She stood for a moment to look at her body, she bit her lip and turned following Kakashi out.

Sakura felt a bit guilty just standing there and watching him clean, but what other option did she have? It wasn't like she could really help in the state that she was in. So instead she listened for the beeps of the monitor. Her heart was beating every seven minutes or so it seemed. It was a bit alarming that is was such a long time between beats and breaths. Maybe they should put her body on ice? She wasn't sure if leaving the body room temperature was a good idea. Then she thought of all the urban legends of people who woke up in tubs full of ice with a kidney missing. She started to laugh. A manic laugh as she paniced a bit.

"Sakura?" She looked over to see Kakashi with a broom and dust pan in hand looking at her with wide eyes. That just made her laugh harder. She couldn't stop herself and she was sure she looked like a manic. She watched as Kakashi walked slowly up to her. "Sakura are you ok?" He reached for her to have his hand pass through her shoulder. The feeling of him making contact with her form caused her to still immediatly. A warmth from where his hand passed through radiated. She furrowed her brow and looked at her shoulder. What the fuck was up with that? She then looked back to the man standing in front of her, looking even more concerned.

"Sorry, I was just thinking about those tales were people wake up in bathtubs with a kidney missing." She smiled sheepishly at him. The concern didn't leave his eyes as he stared at her for a moment.

"You know, I never realized how odd you are Sakura-chan." He smiled nervously at her. She narrowed her eyes and huffed.

"Oh please. Out of our whole team I am the most normal."

"Well that's not saying much." He winked as he turned to Finnish cleaning. She pursed her lips and watched him walk away. She supposed that he was right about that. It took Kakashi over two hours before his apartment was back into a livable area. Yeah he still had holes in his walls, and he straightened his telivision, but it still had a hole in the center of it. Sakura also swore that he may have cried while he was picking up the remains of his Icha Icha series. Though she gave him some space, figuring he may need to mourn his literature in solitude. She made her way back to the bathroom checking on the machines. They had nearly three hours of recording. That should be enough to get Tsunade's attention. She stood in there for a few more minutes then turned to join Kakashi in the living room.

There she found him sitting on his couch, with the pages of his books infront of him. He sat staring down as he tapped together the paper back together. She frowned as she watched him. Perhaps she could get him a new set. She knew that those held sentimental value, but if he was going to take them all over again they would just keep falling apart. She then frowned. She was seriously thinking about aiding in his porn addiction. She supposed there was worse thing, but still.

She walked infront of the coffee table and he looked up at her. She gave him a small smile. "I think we have collected enough data." She said softly, which really didn't matter how loud or soft she spoke since he could barely hear her anyways. He leaned back and looked at her, a hand reaching back as he rubbed his neck.

"So how are we going to do this?" He sighed.

"Well you can print out the information, then we go to Tsunade. Don't say exactly what it is that she is looking at. Just wait until she asks you." She furrowed her brow. If he walked in and explained everything to Tsunade first, well sakura didn't want to think about what the Hokage may do to him. He nodded then stood and made his way to the bathroom.

They gathered all the information, Kakashi rolled the printout and placed them into his pocket. Then they started to walk back to the Hokage's tower. This time, he didn't move in such a rush. Which was probably a good thing? If he moved like a bat out of hell again, then for sure Tsunade may turn him back with out giving him a chance. So they made their way at a decent pace.

Once they came into the tower he turned and greeted Shizune with a smile. She looked at him skeptically, Sakura rolled her eyes. More than likely Tsunade had told her about what had happened last night.

"I need to meet with Tsunade." He said as he lazily stood infront of the brunette. She narrowed her eyes at him, taking in his lax pose and blank expression.

"Are you feeling ok Kakashi-san?" She sighed. He raised a brow and looked at the girl.

"I am feeling just fine, thank you for asking Shizune." He smirked at her. Sakura puffed out her cheeks, charm does not work on her. She thought as she shook her head. Shuzine narrowed her eyes even further.

"Tsunade is currently with someone. If you would like to wait, you are more than welcome," she said slowly. He smiled then turned and took a seat.

They waited nearly two hours. Kakashi was handling the wait like he didn't have a care in the world. He slumped down in his chair and pulled out a battered copy of one of his books. Sakura, on the other hand, was not handling it nearly as well. No, she was constantly pacing, and if she wasn't pacing she was tapping her toes on the ground or her finger on her arm. She was also staring at the clock like a hawk and swore that time was slowing down to a snails pace. Everything depended on Tsunade accepting what Kakashi had to say. If she didn't, Sakura didn't want to imagine what was going to happened. No this HAD to work.

"Tsunade will see you now," Shizune said as she stood keeping a wary eye on the man. Kakashi just smiled at the woman and strolled into the office.

"What do you need brat? I thought that I told you to go fix yourself then come back. I seriously doubt you did that in a night." Tsunade sighed and leaned back into her chair. Kakashi said nothing just walked forward fishing in his pockets. He stood in front of her and pulled the paper out of his pockets and offered it to her. Tsunade narrowed her eyes as she looked at the paper in his hand. She slowly reached up and took it, unrolling the long strip of paper on her brows furrowed as she took in the data. Without moving a muscle beside her eyes she looked up at Kakashi. "What is this?" She asked in a flat tone. Sakura watched as Kakashi began to fidget a little under Tsunade's gaze.

"Those are.. Um well, you see they are Sakura's vitals." As he spoke his muscles began to coil preparing to run. Tsunade arched one brow.

"Excuse me?" She said as she narrowed her eyes.

"Those are the vitals from Sakura's body." He said as he studied her face. Sakura stood beside him, holding her breath, and watched them stare at each other.

"Sakura's body is buried." She said slowly. Kakashi took a breath.

"Hokage-sama. I really need you to listen to me." He sighed out. He watched as her brow began to furrow and anger starting to exude around her. She glared at him, her nostrils flaring.

"Speak your peace Kakashi, because once you have I am putting you in the hospital." She ground out. Kakashi flinched under her gaze.

"Sakura came to me. I don't mean as in a dream. I mean she is standing right next to me right now. I know you can't see her, and I know that you think I am having a mental break down. Which I also thought I was too. But she proved to me that she is real. I came to you for help, but you wouldn't. That was when Sakura realized that her body probably was dying in the coffin. So I dug her up, from there we monitored her vitals. As you can see she does have something happening. She said that she was in stasis or something like that." He said quickly almost too quickly. Tsunade just stared at him for a moment.

"You dug her up?" She asked with wide eyes. Kakashi began to majorly fidget. Sakura watched as he clenched his jaw.

"You broke her back!" He yelled.

"WHAT?!" Tsunade yelled back.

"She told me that you broke her back when you first started training!" He yelled back. If this was something else it may have been funny to see them yelling and staring at each other, but all Sakura could do was stare at both of them.

"That doesn't prove a thing." Tsunade snarled. Sakura waved at Kakashi and he turned a wide eye at her.

"When my mother died, she said that she knew that she could never take over. But she was greatful that she bore me, who was like a daughter to her. That she could never say thank you enough that she shared me." She said with a sad smile.

"You told her that you were eternally grateful to her mother, that she also gave you a daughter. That you could never express how thankful that she shared her with you." Kakashi said as she looked at Tsunade who stilled with the words. Her frown deepened as she looked up at him.

"What is the one thing that I forbid her to ever talk about?" Kakashi raised a brow then looked over to Sakura, who had a hand coviering her mouth. Her eyes wide with shock. Tsunade said that she would kill her if she ever brought it up. Even though the woman was asking about it she couldn't help but squirm.

"Sakura you have to move your hand." He said softly. Sakura looked over at the Hokage who was currently smirking at Kakashi. She still didn't believe her. Taking a deep breath she forced her hands away from her mouth.

"I walked in on her screwing AO!" She yelled then covered her mouth quickly. Kakashi's eye widened as he looked at her. She then pointed to the desk with one hand. She quickly moved her hand from her mouth. "Right, there on that desk!" She watched as Kakashi slowly turned his gaze back to the Hokage. He attempted to school his face as he cleared his throat.

"Umm.. You and AO had int..."

"That is enough!" Tsunade said as she stood. Her eyes were wide now as she looked at Kakashi. "Where is she?"

"Well she is standing next to me."

"No, you nitwit where is her body?!" She yelled.

"In my bathtub." He said slowly. She raised her brows and stared at him with her mouth slightly gaped open.

"In...your... bathtub." Kakashi nodded slowly at her. "Ok, let's get going." She said as she began to walk to the door. The three of them walked quietly through the halls of Hokage tower. Sakura looking nervously from one of her teachers to the other. The tension that filled the air was almost enough to choke on. She looked up to see something that was going to make things even tenser.

"Hokage-sama." Sasuke drawled as he walked up to them. Sakura grimaced at his bored expression as he looked between Kakashi and Tsunade.

"Sasuke,"

"Uchiha," They greeted he narrowed his eyes a bit at the two.

"I need to talk to the Hokage." He said with a small frown as he stuck his hands in his pocket. Sakura raised a brow as she looked at his face. It was still emotionless, but something about him was off.

"You need to make and appointment. I have something to take care of." Tsunade said as she began to walk past the last Uchiha. He quickly reached out and grabbed her arm. Tsunade looked from where his hand was placed to his face with a frown. "What do you think you are doing?" She growled out.

"I need to talk with you," He said flatly. Sakura fidgeted a bit. Did he have a death wish grabbing the Hokage like that? Tsunade sneered at the young man and brushed his hand off.

"I told yo..."

"It's about Naruto. Something needs to be done. He has not left his apartment since the funeral, and he is currently on a mission to drink himself to an early grave." He said as he narrowed his eyes. Anger edging his words as he spat them at the two. Sakura frowned and looked at Kakashi who looked at her softly. Guilt began to eat at her. Yes, she saw what Naruto was like when she came back, and she felt horrible. Though she hadn't stopped to think about it again. She was too invested in getting Kakashi to believe she was real and getting her body. How did she forget about her best friend? She shyly looked up at Kakashi who just shook his head lightly.

"I don't think that it is possible or him to drink himself to death with Kurama," Kakashi said as he scratched the back of his neck. Sasuke turned and glared at him.

"I thought he once said you people were his family, and you are not going..."

"Enough Uchiha!" Tsunade yelled. "I am very sorry he is having a hard time, but we are currently working on something that is a great importance. " Sakura looked back at Kakashi who was staring at Sasuke. Under his mask, she could see a trace of a frown on his lips. She mimicked the expression then snapped her body ridged. She waved her arms until Kakshi finally looked at her.

"Iruka! Have him talk to Iruka!" She yelled the moment they made eye contact. She could make out the faintest smirk on his face.

"Sasuke, we both wish that we could aid him, but perhaps try Iruka. Once things have settled I will make sure I stop by." He shrugged as he looked at Sasuke, Sasuke furrowed his brows as he mulled over what was said.

"Tch, fine." He scowled then sulked away. Sakura watched him leave with and sigh. While it was nice that he was showing something towards Naruto besides his usual annoyance, it was just shitty it took the blonde losing a close friend. She shook her head and turned her attention back to Kakashi and Tsunade who were walking towards his apartment. She quickly jogged to catch up.

Once they entered Kakashi's apartment she watched Tsunade as she eyed his space. Stopping for a moment to look at holes in the walls and television. "Doing some remodeling, brat?" She murmured as she walked behind him. Kakashi just grunted and walked her to the bathroom. She followed closely behind her two teachers so close that when Tsunade came to a halt in the doorway she passed right through her mentor. She shook her body after she passed through and looked at Tsunade who didn't even flinch a millimeter. Frowning she looked down at her body. It wasn't the same feeling as when she made contact with Kakashi. Touching him was almost pleasent while the feeling of passing through Tsunade was not a welcome feeling at all. No it was like she was shoved out of the woman. Why was there such a difference?

Tsunade stood looking down at Sakura's body frowning. She looked over to the monitors that were still attached and jumped as there was a spike on the heart monitor. She quickly knelt down in front of the tub and placed her hands on Sakura's head and chest. Sakura bit her lip as she looked between Kakashi and Tsunade. The silver haired man just stood and looked at her with a bored expression.

"Hmmm, there is a trace of chakra." She hummed as she closed her eyes. "It is normal to feel a small amount after death, as chakra will leak out of the body until there is no more. Right now, there should me none." She opened her eyes and looked down at Sakura with soft eyes. She then reached down and picked up a hand and looked at it closely. "At this point her body should have started to decay, but besides stiff joints, there is no sign. No pooling of blood, no bloating, no leaking," quirking a brow she looked back to the machines. "There should also be no blood saturation. What happened here?" She questioned as she scratched her chin and looked to Kakashi. "And why would you be able to see her?"

"I haven't a clue." Kakashi shrugged and scratched the back of his neck. She frowned as she looked at him, Sakura could see the wheels turning.

"We need a Yamanaka." She said as she stood. Her movements and face looked calm, but Sakura could see a slight shake in her hands. She looked back at the body. "Perhaps you should take her out of the tub, it kinda gives a crazy vibe." She said as she turned and looked at Kakashi. Both frowned at her words, but Kakashi nodded and walked to the tub and began to remove the leads with a quick jerk. Sakura's frown deepened at the action, that was not good for her skin. He awkwardly gathered her body into his arms and walked her to his bed.

Sakura had never really looked at Kakashi's room before, hell she had barely seen the inside of his apartment before all this shit happend. She let her eyes travel the bare room. There was nothing in there that spoke of it's owner, besides his team pictures and his shuriken blanket. She then watched as he carefully placed her down slowly, as if she was made of glass. Tsunade followed shortly after and sat next to her body. He gently reached out to Sakura's cheeck and ran a finger down it. "I am sorry," She whispered. Sakura watched with wide eyes. Tsunade had never been emotional or tender towards her. Except when her parents passed away, even then she didn't look vunerable, now the woman looked much older then her hedge showed. Tsunade blinked rapidly for a few moments before finally standing and turned to Kakashi. "I sent an ANBU to retrieve a Yamanaka. Hopefully they will arrive soon." Kakashi nodded at her. They stood in complete silence for a few moments. No on knowing what to do or say.

"Kakashi, I need to apologize for not listening to you yesterday." She said as she looked him hard in the eyes. He sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

"I probably sounded crazy." He shrugged.

"No, no matter how crazy something sounds, as Hokage I should have heard you out. I let my emotions cloud my judgment. I am sorry, I am sorry for both you." She said as she looked down and gave a small bow. Sakura looked over to Kakashi who was looking at her with a raised brow. She just gave him a sad smirk and nodded her head.

It took th ANBU twenty minutes to bring the Yamanaka to Kakashi's apartment. The wait was uncomfortable, to say the least. Sakura didn't know if she should talk with Kakashi or not. While Tsunade was now on board, having Kakashi talk to thin air would probably make him uncomfortable. Well, she knew it would make her feel that way. So there they say in Kakashi's room. Tsunade kept on staring at her body and jumping each time her chest would rise and fall, and Kakashi leaning against the far wall, reading his mangle Icha Icha. Sakura, well she just kept pacing.

"Will you please stop?" Kakashi hissed quietly. Sakura stopped and looked at him with a raised brow. "The pacing is driving me insane." He huffed as he arranged the pages in his book. Sakura's mouth formed a thin tight line as she sat down next to the bed. She fought every urge to move. How was he watching her anyways? His eye had been glued to that damn book the whole time. Letting out a sigh she let her head fall back, just as a knock on the door echoed through the aparment.

Kakashi quickly turned to open the door leaving Sakura and Tsunade in the bedroom. "We'll figure this out brat. You got it? I am not ready to have you leave yet." Tsunade whispered as she ran her hand gently over Sakura's hair. She watched her teacher with a small smile on her lips.

"I am not ready to leave yet either."

 **Thank you everyone for the faves , follows, and reviews! They mean a ton! I am hopping to reply to all of the reviews soon.**


	6. Chapter 6

Kakashi opened the door to see a blonde hair man smirking at him. He raised his brow as he looked at him, there seemed to be some type of smugness that radiated from the man. He did not like it one bit.

"Good evening Hatake-san. My name is Niko Yamanaka, I received a summon from Hokage-sama to come here," the blonde smiled as he spoke in a gentle tone. Oh, he thought he was there for him, Kakashi thought as he looked at the man. Within the psychology department there had been a betting pool on some of the more well known shinobi, waiting for the day that they would officially break. He knew he had been on the list for quit some time, and he had heard that the pool for him was almost a small fortune. Oh, this Yamanaka was going to massively disappointed and Kakashi was going to enjoy seeing the disappointment on his face.

"Come on in," Kakashi lazily said as he opened the door fully. He watched as the Niko entered his home, his eyes scanning the room warily. He could tell the man was taking note of all the holes in the wall and destroyed furniture. The blonde turned slowly to him, his brow slightly raised and mouth pulled tight.

"Ok, Hatake-san, I think we should start with why I am here," Niko tried to smile but it looked more like he was in pain.

"Perhaps I should get Tsunade-sama to explain it to you," Kakashi said as he scratched his chin. It was bad enough that he had to convince one person that Sakura wasn't dead he didn't feel like doing again. No, he should just leave that to the Hokage this time around.

"Oh, she is here. I wasn't expecting that," the man said slightly taken aback.

"Yes, she is in the other room with the one you are here for. Though, like I said it would be best for her to explain the situation to you," he smirked as he watched Niko's shoulders slightly drop. He really tried not to take so much enjoyment from the disappointment.. No, that was a lie he was enjoying every second. Fuck the Yamanaka mind probers and their bets. Kakashi grinned at the man and tilted his head in the direction of his bedroom, "so if you'll just give me a moment and I will fetch her."

Kakashi entered his room to see Tsunade sitting on the edge of the bed looking softly at Sakura's body. Sakura in her ghost form was sitting on the floor leaning against the bed looking up at her mentor. Both had the softest and most vulnerable looks on their faces. The scene made him still for a moment. He wasn't sure he had ever seen those looks on their faces, at least it had been a long time. Shifting his feet he cleared his throat. All softness fell from Tsunade's face as she turned to him. Back was the face of their leader strong, cold and calculating.

"The Yamanaka is here," he said as he looked to Sakura, who was still looking up at Tsunade. The Hokage pulled herself from the bed and straightened her clothes as she did. Once she finished tugging on the fabric she nodded to him and walked past him into the living room.

Kakashi stood in the door way and just looked at Sakura. She was still sitting on the floor but her gaze was on the ground. Narrowing his eyes slightly as he really took her in. She looked tired, but was it possible for ghosts to be tired?

"You doing okay there?" He asked softly as he leaned into the doorway. She looked up at him with a furrowed brow her lips in a small frown. He looked at her quizzically, she should be excited or at least happy that there were people to help her. She shook her head lightly as all concern was wiped from her face, a small fake smile replaced it.

"It's nothing," he read off her lips, her chest heaving a bit as the words left her mouth. "Just got stuck in my head. Guess I get what you mean by getting lost on the road of life." She looked up at him with a lopsided smile. He could hear the talking in the next room but he wasn't paying attention to them, his focus was on her and the emotions she was trying to hide. Sakura had never been one to conceal what she was feeling and that concerned him. The only times he had saw that look on her face was when she was trying to comfort some one who was too far gone. His heart clenched. Did she think… No, he wouldn't think of it. She was going to come back. She had to.

"Out of the way brat," Tsunade said as she pushed him to the side. Stepping to the side he made room for the Yamanaka and watched as he warily made his way into the room.

"Lady Tsunade, what is going on here?" The blonde man asked as the color began to drain from his face as he looked at Sakura's still form laying on the bed. Tsunade huffed as she turned around, her brows drawn as she frowned at him.

"I told you this was an unusual case didn't I?" She snapped. "I need you to enter her mind," she said as she pointed to the bed. The man stood there for a brief moment before his mouth opened but no works came out. Again he attempted to speak, but his mouth just continued to open and close as if he was a fish out of water. Kakashi wondered what was going through his mind. He probably came to his apartment thinking he would hear the tales of his twisted past and emotional state. Instead he comes to see a woman who had been recently declared dead and buried, lying on a bed as if she was asleep. This must have been a mind fuck for him. Kakashi looked back to Sakura to see her smiling up at the man, amusement clear in her eyes. He smiled back at her grateful that fake smile was off of her face, and for the fact that she seemed to share his twisted sense of humor.

"Umm Hokage-sama, I am sorry but I can't enter the mind of the dead," his voice finally squeaked out. Tsunade huffed as she rolled her eyes.

"I am well aware of that! Do you think me stupid boy?" She growled and clenched her fists. If they were in the Hokage's office Kakashi would be preparing for a stapler or something to be thrown. It was lucky both for him and the Yamanaka that his room had few decorations. The only things for her to throw would have been his pictures, a dresser…. And Mr. Ukki. Kakashi instantly looked to the plant that was bathing happily in the dimming sun light. There was no way she would touch him. Right? "She is not dead. She seems to be in some sort of stasis. We need to find out what is going on," her words were measured as she glared at the blonde man. The Yamanaka nodded and took a step further into the room, while Kakashi slowly crept to the window sill and slowly pushed Mr. Ukki behind the curtain. Out of the corner of his eye he saw that Sakura was watching him with a quizzically expression. Once Mr. Ukki was safely hidden from the possible raging hands of the Hokage he looked to Sakura and shrugged before he turned his attention back to the mind walker.

The man approached the bed slowly and hesitantly. He lowered himself down to sit besides her body in the same way Tsunade had just a while ago. Not breaking his gaze from her face he made a few careful hand signs before reaching out to touch her temples and close his eyes. The three of them kept their gazes glued to Niko as his eyes rolled under his eyelids and a frown began to form on his lips. Kakashi would have given anything to know what the man was seeing. He wasn't that lucky though he remained silent as he continued to poke and prod at her mind.

It felt as if they all stood staring at the scene for hours. Kakashi couldn't bring himself to move at all. He stood watching and analyzing every small movement in the man's body and face. It had to be a good sign he was in there for so long. If there was no brain activity he would have been pushed out, right? Or is he taking so long because there was something wrong? Maybe there was no brain activity and he kept searching. Kakashi frowned as he looked over to Tsunade who was glaring at the man. Then his eyes drifted to Sakura, who was now sitting on her knees watching the scene with wide eyes, her bottom lip tucked under her teeth as be worried it. It was a strange sight, at the moment she looked, both young and grown. The position she was in along with the look on her face reminded him of one of the heroines of Icha Icha. Quickly he shook his head, where the hell did that come from? It must be from the lack of sleep. That had to be it.

Trying to keep his mind from straying into that weird territory he turned his attention back to the man. After a few more moments the Yamanaka's eyes snapped open and he heaved for breath. He shook his blonde hair before looking to Tsunade with wide eyes.

"So?" Tsunade asked as she crossed her arms under her breasts, tapping a finger on her forearm.

"It shouldn't be possible," the man murmured as he looked back to Sakura. Tsunade let out an agitated sigh.

"This is no time to be vague with me Yamanaka," she growled. Kakashi watched with a raised brow. He too just wanted the man to spit it out. He can be shocked later, but right now they needed answers.

"I apologize Hokage-sama," he said running his hand over his face. "There are signs of life and consciousness there, no doubt about it. The problem is that I cannot access it. When I was inside there was a wall. That in itself isn't that unusual. Most shinobi are able to create barriers. The difference with this one is that the wall is impenetrable, I could detect absolutely no weaknesses with in it. That is unheard of. Even amongst my clan has no one created a wall so strong." Kakashi watched as a small smirk began to pull at Tsunade's lips as she looked down at Sakura. He couldn't help but feel a bit if pride also. His ex-student, the one that everyone thought of as weak, who's parents remained gennin had not only surpassed the Hokage's teaching but has seemed to bestd one of the most prominent clans in Kohona. He couldn't help but smile also.

"Oh, that isn't the weirdest part," the man said as he shook his head as he ran his hand through his hair. "No, it seems she didn't stop at an impenetrable wall. There was also something there."

"Something?"Kakashi said slowly. "Like what?" He asked as he furrowed his brow. Was this whatever it was that was keeping Sakura out of her body? Was it something that was implanted? He could feel his heart beat pick up as his mind raced.

"I don't even know what it is. It was like a beast or a demon. It would constantly be chasing after my presence. The moment I stopped to assess the wall it would be coming after me. That's what took so long, constantly having to run from it." Kakashi immediately looked to Sakura to see him staring at him, her eyes even wider, if that was possible. Her mouth forming a perfect o. He narrowed his eyes at her, she knew something.

"What is that thing Sakura?" His voice was more stern than he intended. She didn't reply right away just blinked owlishly at him.

"Sakura?" The Yamanaka didn't even bother hiding the surprise in his voice. "She can't answer yo…."

"Shut it!" Tsunade bellowed looking at Kakashi with raised brows. He kept his eyes glued to the pink haired woman kneeling in his room. Looking at her expectantly.

"I need Ino." She said as she looked at him, but it seemed as if she was looking behind him. She slowly blinked before her attention was brought back to him. "You need to tell Tsunade that project barricade was a success," She said as she frowned. Kakashi knitted his brows as he looked at her.

"She said that she needs Ino, and that I need to inform you that project barricade was a success," He said flatly maintaining contact with her.

"She said?" the blonde man almost sounded hysterical. "What do you mean she said? Are you saying Hatake-san can speak with her?" Tsunade's eyes grew wide as she let her gaze flicker from Kakashi to Sakura's body.

"I'll be damned," She said with a snort shaking her head.

"Hokage, I believe Ino-san left on a mission with her squad this morning," the man said, his voice still full of disbelief.

"Shit," Tsunade snapped. "You're right. Damn it. Yamanaka, go and fetch me an ANBU. There should be a herd of them outside," Tsunade said as she pushed the blonde man from the bed then out the bedroom door. Kakashi just watched the events. He had no clue what they were talking about.

"Is she the only key?" Tsunade looked at Kakashi with raised brow. He stated at her quizzically before slowly shaking his head.

"I don't know what you are talking about," he said slowly.

"Not you, you baffon. See what Sakura says," she yelled as she pointed to the body. Kakashi gave a nervous smile before turning his attention to the specter of Sakura. She was glaring at him much in the same way Tsunade was.

"She is the only key right now. I was going to expand after the mission, but we weren't even sure if it would work,"she shrugged. Kakashi repeated what she said like he was speaking in a foreign language. He had no clue what it was they were talking about. He wasn't stupid and figured that it had to do with the walls, but that was all he knew. Tsunade sighed as she pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Well I suppose I should be congratulating you on successfully completing the project," she sighed as she looked to Sakura's body. Kakashi watched as a small smile appeared on her lip.

"Hoka…. What the hell?" An ANBU stiffened as he stood in the doorway. Kakashi looked at the lion mask and frowned. Great that was all he needed to have Genma be in the know about this.

"Not a word from you," Tsunade said as she pointed her finger at him. The lion mask bobbed once, it's face still pointed in the direction of Sakura's body. Kakashi pleaded with the gods of old and new that Tsunade would send him to look for Ino, otherwise he felt an uncomfortable visit was going to happen once Genma's shift ended. "I need you to gather a team and fetch Ino Yamanaka. She is currently traveling to the Land of Fang. She is also traveling with Sai so there is a good chance that they maybe traveling by air." She said sternly. Genma nodded once more but didn't move from his spot in the door way. "What are you waiting for?" She growled at the stationary man.

"Hokage-sama, who should I bring to replace her? Do you wish for the mission to remain on schedule?" Genma asked as his mask slightly tilted to the side. Tsunade flustered for a moment before cursing under her breath.

"Fine, meet me back at the tower once you have gathered the team. Once I have reviewed the available roster I will inform you of who it is that should take her place." Once again Genma nodded.

"Is there anyone in particulate that you wish to be assigned for the retrieval?" Genma asked finally taking his mask covered gaze off of Sakura and to the Hokage's.

"I don't care, just make sure they are well rested and can move quickly ," She shakily growled. "Now Go!" she yelled as she pointed to the door. Genma turned to leave, but not before sending Kakashi a look. Even if he couldn't see the man's face, he knew he was looking at him quizzical. Kakashi inwardly groaned, there was no way he was going on the retrieval mission, not when he was far more interested in what was happening in Kakashi's apartment. Oh, that senbon sucker would figure a way to weasel himself out of that. "One last thing, do not speak of what you saw here. This is classified and I _know_ how much you ANBU love your gossip."

A few moments later everyone vacated Kakashi's apartment. He found himself moving into the living room then flopping down on his couch since there was no way he was going to snuggle with Sakura's body. He let out a sigh of relief at the silence around him. He did not like having people in his living area and was happy that they were all gone. Well everyone besides specter Sakura and body Sakura. He looked over to the open door of his bed room to see her slowly walking out. She took a seat on the arm chair next to the couch and looked at him with raised brows.

From the moment she appeared to him they had either been fighting about her existence, breaking and entering or stealing. To say that it had been a busy thirty or so hours was an understatement. Now there really wasn't anything to do and he didn't know what to do or say, and by the look on her face she was in the same position.

"What now?" She asked silently. He just shrugged.

"Not much we can do besides wait. Tsunade said to watch you and that is what I am going to do," he yawned as he stretched out on the couch. She looked at him and gave a curt nod.

"Maybe you should get some sleep?" she said as she cocked her head. He knew if he could hear it her tone would have been soft.

"How am I to watch you while I am sleeping?" he asked as he raised a brow and rested his head against the couch. He was tired, he hadn't slept well since the mission and he could feel the weariness down to his bones. She scrunched her nose before rolling her eyes.

"I am not going anywhere, I promise. You look like you are about to pass out anyways," she said as her eyes scanned his face. He sat and thought, what if something happened to her specter form while he was sleeping? Then again what if they don't get Ino back for a few days? He wouldn't make it that long. He sighed as he looked over to Sakura who was watching him like a hawk. Perhaps a few hours. Yes he could sleep for a few hours. Groaning he stood from the couch retrieved a pillow from his room then set the timer over the stove for one hundred twenty minutes.

"Two hours," he grumbled to Sakura as he laid on the couch. Out of the corner of his eye he saw her nod and smile softly at him.

Beeping, it was a horrid noise to wake up to. It didn't matter if it was an alarm clock or a kitchen timer, it was the sound of hell. Groggily Kakashi sat up running the palms of his hands against his sockets. All he wanted to do was sleep but there was something important. Lowering his hands he stared at the floor with knitted brows. Why wasn't he sleeping? What was so important to get up for? Sakura. His whole body went ridged as he sharply turned his head to the arm chair.

The sight was wrong. Something had gone wrong while he was sleeping. Why did he even think to agree? There sat Sakura in his arm chair curled into a ball and she seemed to be sleeping but her form was hazy, almost like mist. After staring at her translucent shape he jerked off of the couch. His Han reaching and going through her shoulder. He felt the tingling feeling that had started when ever she touched him, though he pushed the thought aside. He didn't know what to do, so he attempted to touch her shoulder again.

"Sakura!" He yelled. Touching her again wishing he could just shake her. "No, no, no, no Sakura. Wake up!" He slammed his hand on the arm of the chair. His heart felt like it was going to burst out of his chest as the feeling of despair began to consume him. He can't lose her again, not when she just got back, when they just got others to help. Screaming he reached out for her again.

Slowly her eyes began to flutter open as he left his hand within her shoulder. With each blink her form began to appear more solid. When her eyes finally looked to him he let out a shaky breath. At that moment he wished he could embrace her, but refrained since he knew it wasn't possible.

As her eyes became more alert they began to fill with confusion.

"Oh gods, I thought you were fading away," he breathed as he leaned back. She watched him warily as her lips pursed.

"Kakashi-sensei?" Her mouth moved slowly. "What's going on?" She questioned as she adjusted herself in the chair. Letting out a sigh to calm his raging heart he roughly ran his hand over his face.

"It looked like you were fading away," he closed his eyes but the misty image of Sakura played on his lids opening them he saw that she was still staring at him quizzical. "I don't know what happened, but it was like you became see through. I wasn't sure if you were fading or what." She furrowed her brows while he spoke. "I didn't know what to do, I thought I was going to have to watch you disappear. I haven't been that scared since I saw you fall on the last mission," he nearly whispered as he looked away. He didn't know why he was telling her that. He never told people about those things. Perhaps it was the shock of possibly losing the same teammate twice in less then two weeks. He shook his head and turned to see her staring at him with wide eyes. When his gaze met her, her expression softened. He jumped as she reached out and put her hand on his cheek. The tingling sensation drancing through his skin.

"I don't know what happened, and I am sorry for scaring you, but I am still here. See just like I said I would be," she smiled at him. His eyes searched hers looking to see if she may not be telling the truth, he wouldn't put it past her to use comforting words even if she knew something was wrong. There was nothing just her trying to calm him down. He nodded to her as he stood then sat back on the couch.

At that moment he decided that there was no way in the nine gates of hell that he was going to sleep. No, his body would have to tumble over due to exhaustion. He couldn't lose another teammate again.

What does one do when they have to play host to a ghost? Kakashi was at a loss. He wasn't a very talkative man, and she couldn't eat, drink, or touch objects… So what the hell was he supposed to do?

"So you uhhh.. What should we do?" he asked as he scratched the back of his neck eyeing her from the corner of his eye. She looked over to him with a blank face and shrugged.

"I don't know. What do you want to do?" He frowned as he read the reply off of her lips. Now it was rumored that Kakashi was a ladies man, smooth with women yadda yadda yadda. To be honest he had few relationships and that was an answer that always drove him up the walls. He wasn't exactly the best in these type of one on one things. He sighed trying to get rid of his irritation. If he had an idea of what to do would he be asking? No, if he had a notion he would state it.

"Well, we are a bit limited considering your current restrictions," he said blandly. She quirked her lips as she looked at him.

"What do you normally do?" She asked cocking her head to the side. There she goes looking like a little bird again.

"Read, go to the cenotaph, walk around the village, train, take naps," he shrugged. As he said it he never really realized how incredibly dull and antisocial his life was. "take the pack out," he added for good measure. They counted as socialization right? Sure they had fur but they talked.

"Wow you're a social butterfly when you are home aren't you?" even though he couldn't hear the sarcasm he could feel it dripping off her silent words. He just looked at her stoically.

"Do you have anything else besides porn to read?" she asked as she looked to the bookcase. Seriously? Just because he loved Icha Icha people assumed those were the only books he owned? And they were not porn, yeah sure they had steamy scenes. But there was a story, characters and all that good stuff. If he wanted porn he would just have Ninja XXX copies.

"Yes I have other options," he nearly growled. "How are you going to read? Not being able to hold a book will prove to be a problem." He said as he raised a brow. She turned from looking at his bookshelf and rolled her eyes.

"I know that, I was going to ask if we could read it together. You hold the book and I read over your shoulder," she snorted. He narrowed his eyes at her , how was she making him feel so stupid? This whole time, since she came back, he was the one that was a step behind. It wasn't something that he was use to and it wasn'tsomething that he liked. Not one bit.

"Oh, I see. That could work," he mumbled as she turned her attention back to the book shelf. A few moments later she turned to him pointing at her selection. He stood from the couch and walked next to her, following to where her finger was pointed. He was surprised by her selection. Out of all his books she chose the one that has grown to be one of his most prized possessions.

"The Tale of the Utterly Gutsy Shinobi, huh didn't think you would choose this ratty old thing," he began to pull the book from the shelf carefully before looking down at the cover letting his finger run over the kanjis. Sakura smirked at him shrugging before taking the center cushion of the couch.

He slowly made his way next to her still looking at the cover. Glancing over as he sat he wondered if she knew about the book she chose. He wasn't lieing when he said it was ratty. It was extremely worn, the spine was broke, the cover frayed and if it wasn't handled gently enough the pages would probably fall from the book. She smiled as she scooted over towards him.

"It looks like it is one of your favorites," she said as she pointed to the shabby cover. Kakashi nodded, it was. Whenever he was feeling stuck, or missing the people he lost he would read it. It just so happened that occurred more times than he would like to admit.

"So you just going to read over my shoulder?" he asked as he turned his attention to the novel. Out of the corner of his eye he saw her nod. She waved a hand Infront of the page to gain his attention.

"Unless you want to read it out loud. Oh, you can even make voices for all the different characters. Oh! Or you could even act it out! It would be like TV, since that's not an option seeing as you put you fist through it," She smiled widely as her eyes began to widen. Once again he just looked at her with a blank expression.

"Um, how about no. I will sit and turn the page for you," he said as he tapped the book. How on earth would she even think he would do that? She frowned but scooted closer and turned her attention to the novel.

He tried, really tried, to concentrate on the words, he just couldn't. No, his skin felt like it was vibrating where she was leaning into him. It was uncomfortable enough to have her practically on top of him but this weird reaction he was having was a bit unnerving. It wasn't unpleasant, if he was honest with himself it actually felt nice.. in a way. His skin would warm and it was as if he was being drawn to her. Something wasn't right. Fuck, this whole situation wasn't right.

A hand waving in front of the page brought him back to the present. He looked over to see Sakura glaring at him. Great. What the hell could he have done to piss her off?

"I have been waiting for five minutes for you to turn the page," she said as she narrowed her eyes further at him. "So either you are truly the world's slowest reader or you are not paying attention at all," she raised her brow.

"Sorry, my mind was wandering," he mumbled as he turned the page. The warm feeling suddenly spread to his hand. He closed his eyes at the sensation. He slowly opened them to see Sakura's eyes had softened as she looked at him with concerned.

"Are you okay?" Instead of answering instantly like he would normally do he took a second to think. Was he okay? In the past two days he had buried a student, than said student showed up in ghost form, he dug up a body that was dead but not really, stole from the hospital, had the Hokage thinking he lost his mind.. Was he okay? Prooooobably not, but he was keeping it somewhat together. Nodding with a grunt he turned his attention back to the novel. He could feel her still staring at him but he wasn't one that enjoyed talking about his mental health.

So they sat on the couch him trying to read while Sakura was constantly glancing at him. He wanted to snap at her to read the damn book, but refrained.

Relief came with three sharp knocks on the door. Well, not so much relief as a reprieve from Sakura's worried looks. Though, if he really would have though about it he would take those looks to the visitor that was outside.

"What the fuck Hatake?" Genma said as he pushed his way through the door to stand in the middle of his living room. Kakashi stood by the door and just watched the man with a raised brow. How was he supposed to answer a question like that? Rolling his eyes he shut the door and leaned against it. If he didn't know how to answer, he was just ignore it. Not that ever worked on Genma. He could be a worse snoop and gossip than the Yamanaka clan. " So what you are just going to ignore me? I mean come on man, you have a body. In. Your. Bed.." Kakashi inwardly cringed at the reminder. Though he let his gaze fall on Sakura who sat there with an amused smirk on her face. At least some one thought this entertaining. "Hatake," Genma growled losing patience.

Sighing Kakashi walk over and took his seat next to Sakura. Before he could respond he stiffened as Genma threw himself on the couch, on the couch right next to him. On top of Sakura's specter. He didn't even try to conceal the horror. Her ghostly self was sucked into Genma. Which honestly was a bit ironic since the man would always tease him with wanting to get into her panties.

"Get up!" Kakashi yelled as he sprung from the couch. Startled Genma jolted up, the unexpected movement causing him to stab his inner cheek with the ever present senbon. Kakashi looked down to see Sakura still sitting in her previous positin, her eyes wide with horror as she gaped at the back of Genma's head. "Are you ok?"

"God yeah I am ok, not the first time I stabbed myself with my senbon. Jeez man, you acted like I was going to explo…" Genma complained while he held his mouth. That was until he noticed that Kakashi wasn't looking at him. Instead he was staring intently at the couch. "You don't have a body or anything in the couch?" he asked slowly as he continued to watch Kakashi stare at the seat.

Shaking his head Kakashi finally looked up at Genma. The man was eyeing him warily as be placed his weapon between his teeth. "What?" he snorted. "What the hell kind of question is that? No I don't have a fucking body in my couch!"

"Well you have one laying in your bed. How the hell am I supposed to know that you don't keep them somewhere else?" Genma pursed his lips. Was he fucking serious? He was well aware that people thought of him to be eccentric, but come on. He glanced from the very serious face of Genma to Sakura, who now had her hand covering her mouth as he shoulders began to shake.

"It's not funny," he snapped at her. She stilled and looked up to him with large eyes. The fucking Parkkun eyes again.

"Do I look like I am laughing bro," Genma scowled at him. Kakashi took in a deep breath as he pinched the bridge of his nose. This was so messed up.

"I wasn't talking to you," he murmured as the senbon wielder raised a brow. "And I don't have a dead body in my bed. Sakura is alive. Do you think Tsunade would really have let me live if that was the case?" He said as he glared at the man. Out if the corner of his eye he could see Sakura's shoulders being to bounce once more.

"I don't know maybe you two are in cahoots. You know preparing to use some type of freaky forbidden jutsu or some shit," he stiffly shrugged. Kakashi didn't even have a response for that. What was there to be said when a "friend," in the course of five minutes, insinuated that he keeps dead bodies and dabbles in forbidden jutsu. Was he wearing some god awful purple eye shadow because he didn't think he looked like Orochimaru.

"Are you an idiot? Here I thought that you were intelligent… at least some what," Kakashi sighed. "I am not some creepy guy that has bodies all over my apartment. If I did don't you think it would reek in here? And I am not in the habit of bring people back from the dead. Tsunade isn't either," he stated at him blankly, though underneath the underneath he was raging.

"So she is alive? But wait how did you figure that out what made you dig her up? I mean what you were just sitting there and decided to go check?" Genma began to talk with his hands. There have been a few times Kakashi had seen him lose his constant cool, and when he did he reminded him a bit of Naruto.

"Well, it's good to know what my friend thinks of me. No I didn't dig her up on a whim," he scowled as he shook his head. At least it seemed Sakura stopped laughing. "I know this is going to sound fucking crazy, but Sakura is alive and the reason that I know is I can see her," he said slowly as he gaged Genma's response. To his surprise all he did was arch a single brow.

"Like her body? Because I can see it too," Genma said as he nodded his head in the direction of his room.

"We are positive that you are not related to Naruto?" He said shaking his head. "I can't explain it but I see her soul, or something like that. She came to me the day after her funeral. "

"Her soul….." Genma pursed his lips around the senbon. "Well weirder shit has happened then that I suppose. But wait, if you can see her soul then how is her body alive? I mean I know I not an expert but usually when you soul isn't in your body then.. well you know tends to die," Genma said as he scratched his head. Kakashi stood there for a moment and stared at the orally fixated man. That was simple. Really simple.

"I don't know how this works, I don't even really know how or why I can see her. Though I know she is here and her body is alive. Stasis, that is what she called it," he shrugged. Genma stood thoughtfully for a second then shook his head.

"Well if you can see her, then were is she?" Kakashi just pointed to his couch, to the cushion that Genma had just vacated. He watched as the man turned to look at space where Sakura was still sitting. "You mean I sat on Sakura-chan?" Genma looked at him with what looked like panic in his eyes. "Oh shit."


	7. Chapter 7

Genma sat on her. Correction, he sat in her. Sakura's whole non existent body shuttered at the thought. While he had always been nice to her face, she was well aware of the comments he made about her when he thought she wasn't listening and some of it was a bit graphic.

Though the creeped out feeling was soon replaced by amusement when he started to ask Kakashi if there were other bodies here. Seriously, who would ask that? She thought that the man would have more sense than Sai. Though he kept going with odd accusations. A few of which actually had her laughing out loud. She knew that a decent amount of people thought that he was a little off, but to have bodies in his apartment? She shook her head as she heard Genma accept whatever excuse Kakashi gave. She looked up to the older jounin just as he turned around and looked in the direction she was in. She couldn't help the smile as he looked down at her with a horrified expression. Even though her temper had mellowed out through the years it was still amusing when people thought she would lay into them at the slightest mistake. Well, that policy remained the same with Naruto. He did tend to learn better with some pain.

"Tell him not to worry about it," she said as she met Kakashi's gaze. He shook his head at her. Furrowing her brow she watched as he looked back to Genma.

"She said you should watch out once she gets back," Kakashi shrugged, she could see his cheek raise into a smile as he spoke. She glared at him. He made her sound like some type of attack dog. Genma turned toward her again. His eyes were large and he was a bit paler.

"Come on Sakura-chan. It's not like I knew you were there," he whined. She did have to give the man credit. He was actually talking TO her and not about her. Which Tsunade didn't bother to do. Rolling her eyes she looked over to Kakashi and glared at him.

"Was that really necessary?" She huffed. He responded by cocking his brow and shrugging.

"How did you get out of looking for Ino?" Kakashi asked as he looked away from her, taking a seat in the side chair. Genma turned his back on her again and shrugged.

"Tsunade said to find ninjas that could catch up with Sai on a bird. I am fast but there are quicker ninja out there" Genma shrugged. Sakura tensed as it looked like Genma was about to lower himself on her again. He paused though and she used the moment to scramble to the side of the couch that was closer to Kakashi. She didn't want to go through that invasion again. It felt worse than when she went through Tsunade. "Dude, where can I sit," he sighed.

"You're fine she moved out of the way," Kakashi said lazily. "Who is going after her?" He asked as Genma sat gingerly next to her.

"Gai the sequel, Hana's brother and the Uchiha." Sakura's brow raised at the list. Sure they were all quick but Sasuke? One of the requirements the village made when he returned was he was not allowed out with out team seven. Well, actually without Naruto, since he was the only one that could go toe to toe with him Incase he decided to lose it and go all super susanoo. She looked to Kakashi who also seemed surprised by the list.

"She let you pick Sasuke?" Kakashi said as he scratched the back of his neck.

"Oh hell no," Genma scoffed. "I wouldn't approach that kid if I didn't have to. The kid makes you look like Mr. Congeniality, Hatake. He was lurking in the tower waiting for Tsunade. The moment she saw him she yelled that he was going on the mission also," Genma said as he relaxed a bit leaning back into the couch. She frowned as he explained. Sasuke wasn't that bad and it irritated her to hear him act like he was.

"Sasuke isn't that bad," Sakura looked over to see Kakashi narrowing his eyes at the other man. The couch shifted a bit as she turned to see Genma fidget.

"Listen man, I realize that having a team is like a family. The whole 'I can talk shit about them, but you can't thing,' I get it. But he makes Sai seem charming," Genma shrugged. Now she was also glaring at him. Sai was charming. Maybe in a weird dysfunctional way, but he was. If he kept on talking like this she was sure that he would send him flying into a wall when she got back. "Anyways the Uchiha isn't important what is: is how in the hell this whole thing happened!" Genma said as he leaned forward and motioned to the area that Sakura was sitting. She was still scowling at him when she heard Kakashi sigh.

"I don't know. Honestly since she..um.. came to me we haven't had a lot of time to figure it out. I mean I have been thinking about it but usually it was more pressing to deal with the situation at hand rather then the why," Kakashi said as he leaned forward raising his hand so he could rest his head on them. Sakura watched as he brought his thin brows down in thought. It was true for her also, she had been so preoccupied with how to get Kakashi to believe her and to make sure her body was still somewhat operational that she didn't think of how the hell she ended up like this.

"What happened during the mission?" Genma leaned forward to copy the position of the other nin. His tone was softer bit much more serious than before. Sakura bit her lip as she watched Kakashi's eyes lazily look at Genma.

"It started fine. Our mission was to capturer or dispose of some mid level rouges. Having issues with them attacking caravans, you know the usual shit. Nothing that should have been difficult for us. We found them and offered them the chance to surrender." Sakura rolled her eyes and snorted as Kakashi spoke. It really should have been uneventful. When they were assigned a mission to bring someone in, once the target figured out who they were they usually surrendered in a heart beat. Though, there was always that two percent who thought that they had a chance. They were fools, trying to take on the ones that beat the goddess of chakra, the reincarnation of the sons of the sage of the six paths, and the last byuuji vessel. Really, who in their right mind would even try? There would always be idiots in the world she supposed. "They refused, which the boys were more than happy about. So we began to fight them," Kakashi pursed his lips and shook his head slightly. "I should have made them end it quickly, but now when Naruto and Sasuke fight… well anyone, it's as if they play with them first. I let them," Kakashi glared at the ground. Without thinking Sakura leaned over an placed her hand over, well, through his. Guilt. He always carried around so much guilt that he didn't have to. She smiled at him.

"It's not your fault," she said as she closed her eyes. The warmth from touching him stated to travel up her arm. She tried not to dwell on the pleasure she was… wait, was it pleasure? She withdrew her hand from his. Opening her eyes she looked to see him staring at his hand with a drawn brow. Was he feeling it too? Oh holy shimigami, if he was that would be embarrassing.

"It is my fault," he said softly still looking to his hand. "It was stupid to let things carry on. Unprofessional and stupid." A loud snort from the other side of the couch tore her attention away from Kakashi. There scowling with his senbon hanging from his lips, Genma sat and stared at Kakashi.

"We all do it man, we all banter tease and taunt. This is not on your head. You can't keep on taking the blame for everything Hatake," Genma said as he leaned back. Sakura looked over to Kakashi who had an expression on his face she had never seen. His eyes were soft and the planes of his face slack. At that moment he looked old. Much older then his age.

"It looked so much like when Rin…" Kakashi mumbled. Sakura could feel Genma stiffen as the name came out. Hell, she had too. Never did Kakashi bring up his old team. Sakura frowned, she still couldn't grasp that he would be that upset over her. But this answered it. The reason was it took him back to a place he didn't want to go to.

"We fought, each one taking on one or two. I had just subdued the man I was fighting with. That's when I heard her yelling. I turned to see her running towards a nin who was standing on the other side of the field. He was making hand signs, ones that I didn't know. Before I could move Sakura was on top of him. Her hand through his chest. The man was smiling coughing blood and saying something. I didn't focus on his lips, because Sakura turned and looked at me with wide eyes as the light faded from them. She collapsed, her hand still in the man's chest. He actually fucking laughed when he fell. He was lying on the ground in a pool of his own blood, an arm buried in his chest laughing at her as she died," Kakashi hand gripped the arm of the chair. There was a small squeak of leather as it gave into the distressing it was going through. Sakura pulled in her bottom lip and began to worry it. That was pretty much what she remembered. She saw that the man was aiming some type of jutsu at Kakashi, that was when she rushed over. She thought she had stopped him from completing the series of hand signs, but maybe she was wrong. Though after putting her hand through his chest, she doesn't remember anything. She tried to rake her brain but there was just blackness. "I ran to her. I pulled her arm from his chest and looked for any signs of life. I gave her mouth to mouth, pushed on her chest, I screamed at her to wake up," Sakura watched as his face began to twist at the memory. "That was when Naruto and Sasuke noticed. They ran over and took over trying to revive her," he glanced quickly at her then just as quickly averted his gaze. Under his mask she could see his mouth move into a grimace. All she could do was sit there and stare at him, not understanding the quick look. "At that point the only rogue that was dead was the one Sakura took care of. The rest were roughed up, but very much alive….. That's when I went to each demanding to know what the other had done. What he had used on her. All of them screamed and cried that they didn't know…. I…. I just couldn't accept their words. The more they panicked and protested, the more I was… I just lost it.. I killed all of them. Sasuke had to pull me off, telling me we had to get her to Tsunade. That's when I grabbed her body and ran. I ran until I was close enough to use sensie's technique." He sounded so tired as he finished up. With a sigh he leaned back in his chair and looked over to Sakura. She just kept right on staring with her mouth open.

"Wait, you used the Flying God of Thunder technique?!" she asked as she leaned forward. She could see the start of a smile playing on his lips.

"Yeah I did," he said in an almost shy voice as he scratched the back of his neck.

"Wow," was all she could say. There were only two people that had ever successfully done that technique. She knew that his chakra pool was greater since he lost the sharingan, but she didn't realize how much.

"But how did you get there? I mean don't you need a seal?" Sakura asked excitedly. She really should be thinking about how she got out of her body, but this was just too exciting.

"I used an old one Sensei had placed in the tower. I was worried that it may not have been there, after the rebuilding, but it was," he shrugged. Sakura nodded eagerly. She really wanted to probe at his chakra. That would be one of the first things she did when she got back. Even if she had to knock him out and drag him in it was going to happen.

"It has to be a jutsu.." Genma said softly as he frowned at the ground ignoring the one sided conversation he heard. "But what kind? It's sounds like a Yamanaka's, but.. no, not like theirs. He wouldn't have been conscious. Their jutsu aren't deadly instantly," he murmured as he thought out loud. Sakura looked over to him. He was still leaning forward staring at the floor, his brows furrowed as his senbon moved one side to another. He turned his head to look at Kakashi. "I have never heard of anything like that," his senbon bounced back and forward as he looked to the silver haired man. "Does she remember what he said?" Without looking to Kakashi Sakura shook her head.

"No," Kakashi sighed. Genma hummed and nodded his head.

"Well hopefully Ino-chan gets here soon and it can be all figured out," he then looked in Sakura's direction. "Can't leave yet kiddo, haven't had you as part of my squad yet," he winked and smiled.

Genma stayed for a while more, trying to figure out what had happened. It didn't lead to any answers, just more questions. Though it wasn't as if that was a shock. Sakura hadn't expected Genma to figure out her problem. She also wasn't expecting to see Kakashi scowling at her. Like he was currently doing.

"Are you doing ok?" She asked as she tilted her head to the side. She was lost as to why he would he looked pissed, because he looked royally pissed.

"What did Genma mean when he said that you haven't been a part of his squad?" he asked as he stood in front of her. His arms were crossed over his chest and his eyes were narrowed. She couldn't stop herself as she thickly swallowed and looked at him with wide eyes. This was not good. Not good at all.

"Uhhhh, that I haven't been on a mission with him," she said slowly licking her lips. He cocked a brow and stared at her. She forced herself to stay still. While she could easily lie during missions she always had a hard time with people she knew.

"Really," he drawled. Her mouth moved into a nervous smile as she nodded. "The funny thing is Genma only goes on ANBU missions now a days. Been saying that he is saving up for early retirement." She felt her eyebrow twitch. Damn it, how with out muscles is her body even reacting? Damn her ghost form for having some fucked up muscle memory. "I also remember refusing to sponsor you." She just sat pursing her lips. He did, and she really stopped talking to him for a while. It wasn't like they were close, but for a while she had stopped "going out if her way" to say hello or wave to him when she saw him in the village. Then she got her way and forgave him, even though he didn't know they weren't speaking. Though she had no plans to let him know about her involvement in the organization. That was why they had fucking masks, to keep their identity sealed. Her attention was brought back to him when he gave out an annoyed hum. His eyes were still narrowed at her. Without a word he turned on his heal and began to walk into his room. Sakura scrambled after him. Really she shouldn't worry about the ink he was going to try and see. It should have vanished once her heart rate stopped after a few moments.

Even though she knew he wouldn't find anything she couldn't help but rush after him. She reached out and pushed her hand into his shoulder, she ignored the warming sensation as he stopped abruptly in front of her. She pulled her arm from him and immediately wanted to touch him again. She pushed that to the side as he glanced at her then made his way to the bed. She just stood from the spot he left her in and watched as he turned her body so he could see her left shoulder. She let out an unnecessary breath as she took in the unmarred skin of her shoulder.

Her relief was short lived though as she watched a few small arches of electricity leave his fingers. Furrowing her brow she watched as he brought an electrified finger to her skin. After a second the dark swirls of her ANBU tattoo began to form on her. Huh, she didn't know that would bring it back. You really can learn something new everyday. He pushed her body back before turning to scowl at her.

"Who sponsored you? I know it wasn't Tsunade. She can't sponsor anyone as long as she holds the seat of Hokage," he nearly growled. Well, this really was an unfortunate turn of events. She knew once she said the name he was probably going to flip shit. She just stood there and stared at him not willing to move or speak.

"Who was it?!" he said as he stalked up to her. His brows were knitted so low that she was amazed she could still see the dark grey of his eyes. Then suddenly looking at how angry he was something snapped. Like he had any right to be angry. She asked him first and that first time the SOB had the audacity to laugh like she was joking. What had the man ever really done for her? Taught her to climb trees? Taught her run and take cover during a fight? Taught her to just accept herself as weak. Even without lungs or air she could feel a growl rumbling in her chest. Her expression was no longer doe eyed and unsure. Lifting her head up she narrowed her eyes sharply at him.

"Anko. Anko was my sponsor," she said through clenched teeth.

"Anko? Are you fucking kidding me…" his eyes went wide for a brief second before narrowing viciously at her.

"Oh, I must be kidding like the first time I asked you to sponsor me?" she returned the glare. "What else was I going to do? When my own sensei STILL wouldn't take me seriously?" She went to slam her hand against the door, and if course it went through. This being able to go through shit was really getting old. She wanted to feel something crumble under her fists. She turned to look at her arm still embedded in the wall and pulled it out. She brought her head up to see Kakashi was still seething.

"Of all people, you go to the one that still calls me friend killer?" he slammed his hand in the wall, lucky for him he got a satisfying indentation. Sakura glared and forced herself not to recoil. She didn't know that. She did know that Anko and Kakashi didn't get along, but she never knew why. She assumed that they had a fling and Anko, well, being Anko went a little batshit.

"I was not aware of that," she said in a steely tone. She did pick Anko to piss him off if he were ever to find out, but as time passed and thing began to go back to normal she hoped he would never know. "Though if YOU helped me out then I wouldn't have needed to go to anyone else." They stood and stared at each other for a long time. Sakura sure as hell wasn't going to back down and it seemed Kakashi was in the same mind set

"How long?" he demanded just above a whisper.

"A little over a year and a half ago," she said through her stony face. She could see his brow twitch slightly.

"I see. So right after…"

"Yeah right after you said no," she raised her chin defiantly. Fuck him. He stood there looking like an angry statue. The look in his eye she couldn't handle. "You know what? This! This is bullshit! You being angry at me. Why? Because I advanced against your wishes? Because you didn't think that I would cut it?! What the Flying fuck was wrong with me wanting to get better? What do I have to do to prove to you I am good enough? I kept Naruto alive! I was the reason Obito could get Sasuke! I may not have played a major role but I helped save the fucking world! That's still not enough to make you take me seriously! If it were one of the boys? Would you have said no?" She screamed at the top of her lungs. Not that it mattered since no one could fucking hear her. She wasn't even sure if Kakashi could understand her. This was such a stupid thing to argue about right now. None of it would matter if she couldn't figure out how to get back in.

Standing there panting she watched as the skin in his exposed face tightened then slackened as he seemed to go through a plethora of emotions. She didn't know what she was expecting from her verbal tirade, but it was most definitely not this reaction. He looked kinda.. well, shocked to say the least. She felt her face tightening from anger to confusion. She blinked sat him to see his expression once again falling into a blank mask.

"You think that I didn't think you would cut it?" While his face may have showed no emotion his voice is harsh. She takes a step back from him. "That you're weak? That I don't take you seriously?" A humorless laugh followed his question. Ok, now she is really confused. He had never held her in the same light of the boys. When the team was first forged she was put on the back burner, he was too invested in Sasuke then Naruto. He never went out of his way for her, well besides saving her, but actually training. That never happened. He gave up on her handing her over to another.

He took a step forward and she was snapped out of her musings, his eyes bored into her making her feel uncomfortable. His hand reached out to her butt he stopped just as he as about to touch her. "You are one of the most powerful shinobi alive. You can keep up with Naruto and Sasuke, Tsunade said that you have surpassed her. How would it be possible that I didn't think you were enough?" He asked with the same intense stare. She squirmed a bit taking in her bottom lip to worry it between her teeth. "Don't do that," he said as he took a step back, his body loosing the rigidness it held just a second ago. He sighed and ran his hand through his hair looking away from her.

Holy shit, now she really was beyond confused with the man. She let her lip fall back into place as she stared at him. She watched as he tilted his head slightly to look at her out of the corner of his eye.

"Then why did you laugh when I asked you about ANBU?" She whispered, all the anger and venom she felt melting away as his features began to soften. He took another deep breath before fully looking at her.

"I honestly thought you were joking. If any of you were to try to go into ANBU, I would assume it would be Sasuke. Not you. And Naruto had said he didn't like ANBU's style," he said shaking his head. "I didn't want any of you to join. Those missions, that type of life… it can destroy people. They live in the shadows and you don't belong hiding," he said softly as he pushed his hands into his pockets. She pursed her lips as she looked at him.

"They needed medics," she sighed as she scratched the back of her head. "I tried to explain that to you when I asked you about it. Not only medics but battle medics, and there aren't that many of us to go around," she looked down at her hands that she was slightly wringing. So took a deep breath and looked up to see him looking at her. "Do you know how many operatives I could have saved if there were proper medics? We would loose too many. Hell, if I hadn't been there both Yamato and Sai might not be here today," she frowned. His eyes snapped to her.. She should not have said that. She made both of them promise not to tell anyone, and now she just outed that they knew.

"Yamato," Kakashi aid slowly narrowing his eyes. She shook her head at him.

"Don't you even dare. They had no place to tell anyone. I asked them not to. I knew you would give me shit since I went around you, Naruto.. well, I thought it would just upset him, and Sasuke never thought much of me. I chose to keep it a secret. I wanted things to stay the same," she pointed her finger at him and took a step closer. She knew how much Yamato idolized Kakashi, and that he was not comfortable with keeping this from him but she had talked him Into it. Kakashi frowned at her and shook his head.

"So all those missions you couldn't make?" he raised a brow. She nodded as she swallowed thickly.

"Well, half the time I **was** at the hospital but the other times…."she looked away. Frankly she hated when she had to lie to her team, though not as bad as she did with Kakashi since the man was always lying to them. Though right now she just felt.. well, she wasn't sure guilty perhaps? She furrowed her brows. What did she have to feel guilty about?

"I gotta get out of here," Kakashi mumbled as he ran a hand down his face. "I need to get out, I need some air. This place is feeling too small," he said as he looked up at her. The intensity was back in his gaze as he looked to her. She just dumbly nodded and moved out of the way. Running. He was running from her again. She shouldn't be surprised, but it still sucked. It's what he always did when he didn't know what to do. From the time she got her first period on a mission to when Naruto and Sasuke left. She sighed as took another step away. She watched as he walked past her and she shook her head. Why did she even care? This is how it always was.

He reached the door and looked back at her. A frown still marring her face.

"Let's go," he said as he nodded her head. Her brows drew down deeper.

"What?" Why was he saying that? Didn't he just say he needed to get away from her? Sighing he turned to her.

"I can't leave you. I am the only one that can see if anything happens with you. I need to get some air, so will you please come with me?" His tone was back to being flat as was his expression. She pursed her lips, of course he couldn't leave her, she was now his mission. Tsunade ordered him to watch her, and if there was one thing that the Copy Nin excelled at it was missions. Wordlessly she nodded as she followed him out the door.

Once they were outside his door she watched as he hesitated to step away. A small huff left him before he brought his thumb to his mouth. He bit it then placed his hand on the ground. Sakura could have sworn she heard him muttering something but soon there were two sharp crackes as two plumes of smoke appeared in front of him. Sakura looked down surprised to see Bull and Bisuke appeared from the clouds.

"Heya Big Boss," Bisuke said as his feet pranced a bit. His tongue was hanging from his mouth as he grinned at Kakashi. Bull nearly grunted as he sat himself down next to the smaller dog.

"Hello Bisuke, Bull," Kakashi smiled, his eye creasing as he looked at the dogs. Reaching out he scratched both behind the ears. "I wasn't expecting two of you to show," he said kindly as he continued his attenion to them. Sakura watched his face carefully, he seemed to be genuinely happy to see the two.

"Oh, well you know we aren't supposed to be here. Little Boss is very angry with you, ya know. But you summoned us right as Bull's bitch started nagging both of us," Bisuke replied happily, his back leg beginning to thud against the ground as he leaned into Kakashi's hand. "You know Little Boss said not to answer your summon. Little Boss will be very angry when he finds out," the little dogs tongue flopped from one side to the other. Kakashi sighed and leaned back on his haunches. The dogs let out a soft whine as he stopped scratching. Sakura watched the scene with a raised brow. She had only been in the presence of Kakashi's summons during missions. She was use to seeing them as all business, and it was a little strange to see both summon and master relaxed.

"I know. I shouldn't have said those things to him… I was.. just really upset How about when he decides to see me I'll take you all to the butcher you like so much?" Kakashi said as he scratched the back of his neck. This immediately had Bisuke dancing happily and yipping In front of him. Bull responded by lazily wagging his tail as he laid down. "Alright calm down boys," Kakashi chuckled. "I actually summoned you because I need you to do something or me." Both dogs snapped to attention at that. "I am going out, but there may be someone that will come looking for me. If they do, I need you to track me down," he said seriously. Both dogs nodded at him. "Thanks guys," he patted each before standing. Smiling once more he than slowly turned. Smiling at the dogs Sakura also turned to follow her ex sensei.

"Yo Sakura," a deep rumbling voice called. She turned to see Bull raise his head. "Happy that you are kinda not dead," he yawned before flopping down on his side.

"Uhh, thanks," she said as she tightly smiled. She looked over to see Kakashi had also turned to look at his large summon. He eyed the dog with narrowed eyes for a moment then shook his head and began to walk off. She turned back to the beasts giving a quick wave then hurried after him.

When Kakashi said that he needed air, one would assume that might mean a long walk. Well, a long walk was an under statement for what was going on. It was like they were on a journey to breath air from every square inch of the village. Sakura seriously thought if it was possible Kakashi would have let himself into people's homes and apartments just to make sure he had enough air.

She sighed as she followed him up the bazillion steps to the Hokage monument. When will this end? She asked herself as she stared at the slumped shoulders of her ex sensei. Really. She was all for physical activity and going for a stroll but this was getting a bit ridiculous. They had been walking for hours, the sun had already set and there as no one on the streets. The best part of the situation was the fact that they hadn't spoke a word to each other. Yup, she was following Kakashi around like a well trained pup. To make it an even sweeter deal, he hadn't spared a single glance in her direction. She got it he was pissed at her, but this was like a slow boring torture.

They reached the top of the monument and for a moment it looked like Kakashi was about to stop. He slowed as he looked out over the village but then returned to his rushed gate. She wanted to scream, she wanted to pull her hair. She didn't though, nope she just kept shadowing him. Like the silent ghost she was.

Sakura found her mind wandering to, well, anything but this tour of the village. She thought of how she wished she was in her body, in her apartment binging on Dango catching up on all the trashy TV she recorded. Hell, having Ino come and dress her up like a stripper would have been better than this and that was a pass time no one enjoyed but Ino.

But that couldn't happen, because she was fucking stuck out of her body and the only one that could see her was giving her the cold shoulder. She sighed as she wondered what he would be doing now if he wasn't bound to her. Hell, he would probably be in his bed reading Icha Icha giggling like a school girl. The thought made her snort a laugh. Seriously "I am the famous Copy Nin, and I giggle." What she wouldn't do to be a fly on the wall for a scene like that…. Wait a second, she could be a fly on the wall. Kakashi was the only one that could see her. Sure, this whole situation blew, but it was like she had a super power. The super power of invisibility. She could spy on anyone she wanted to. The question was who though? She knew she wouldn't get anything good from Tsunade. She would just be doing Hokage-ish things or drinking. That wouldn't be interesting. Shizune… well, she knew her life was as exciting as the medical book she was probably at home reading. Sasuke wasn't home, but if he were he would probably just be sitting in a dimly lit room. Naruto… she shook her head. She didn't want to think about his condition right now. She was momentarily brought out of her thoughts as a Hyuuga walked past. He wasn't anyone she knew but he nodded as he walked past Kakashi.

That was it! Clan heads! They always tried to come off as so stoic and put together, though if she were to invade, let's say the Hyuga compound she was sure she would find some weird shit there. Like he collected spoons, or dolls, or had a bondage room. Her steps haulted as her eyes grew wide. Did she seriously have the though of Hiashi being into bondage? That was not where she wanted her mind to go. What the fuck brain, that wasn't really there?

"Can you get to the top?" Her head snapped over to see Kakashi had stopped walking and was now looking at her. She knew that she was looking at him with eyes as big as saucers. "Is there something wrong?" His face remained emotionless but the words were strained. She shook her head. Yes there was something wrong but she was **not** going to inform him that she was thinking of the leader of the Hyuga surrounded by whips and chains… and there was that image again.

"Fine. Fine everything is fine," she said quickly. He narrowed his eyes for a moment and she really couldn't bring herself to look at him.

"Okay," he said slowly. "Do you think you could get to the top?" He asked as he pointed up. Her eyes followed his hand to see him pointing to the side of a cliff. Confused she looked around. When the hell did they get here? Oh right, she wasn't paying attention because she was thinking about how the people in her village may have kinks. Looking back to him she shrugged.

"I can try, but why?"

"I want to go for a climb. It will be easier for me to see you if you are at the top, that way I don't have to keep looking down," he shrugged back at her. She just raised brow as she looked at him.

"Uhh, sure," she said slowly. So now he wanted her in his line of sight? He hadn't looked her way for the hours they had been walking. One thing was becoming apparent the more time she was spending with him, he was kinda bi polar. With one more skeptical look in his direction she turned and began to walk up the side of the cliff.

So an automatic response when walking vertically was to push chakra into the feet, it would then keep the user attached to whatever surface they were climbing. Sakura, though, didn't know if she actually had a need to do this. There was nothing physical about her so technically she shouldn't have to cycle her chakra. This conclusion some how turned out to be very wrong. Half way up is when she decided to stop cycling and unceremoniously fell the thirty feet she had just climbed. When her not formed body slammed into the ground she felt her non existent lungs push the air from her body. She looked down at the ground in confusion. It seemed that whatever form that she was currently in weighted more then air. But how was that possible? She could go through objects and people… a sound of quick foot falls made her look over in Kakashi's direction.

"Are you ok?" His voice filled with panic and anxiety. She looked at his eyes that were wide in… what was that emotion? Surprise? Shock? No. It was more like horror. Sighing internally she shook her head. Of course he was going to freak out, hell it probably would have freaked her out if she was in his position.

"Yeah fine," she said sheepishly. "I just wanted to see something," she awkwardly smiled at him, which caused him to, for the twenty thousandths time that day, narrow his eyes at her. "For science," she strained to make her smile larger, but had a feeling she was just making herself look like a psychopath. He stood and stared at her for a moment more before he nodded with a grunt. "So, ummm I'll meet you at the top?" she said as she stood and quickly jogged her way up the rock wall, not even waiting for a reply.

So there she sat on top of the cliff with her legs dangling. She watched down to see Kakashi pull off his long sleeved shirt to reveal tight black tank top with his mask attached. That had to be hot, she thought. Konoha was humid and sticky for most of the year, and she couldn't imagine wearing so many layers.

Under her he tossed the shirt to the side and pulled an arm behind his back. She narrowed her eyes as he began to ascend the wall only a little surprised to see that he wasn't using any chakra, no this was pure muscle training. Her eyes went from his hand were he reached to find a decent hold, to his toned arms, his muscle coiling and uncoiling as he made his was. The human body sure could be beautiful, she thought a she took in his tight shoulder…. Wait? Was she checking him out? Oh no that wasn't possible. No, not checking out,she just had a healthy respect for the human form and what a form he ha…. She shook her head. Oh, hell no. Not going to go there. Yeah he was good looking but he was also the twat waffle that only spoke five words to her in the past few hours. Huffing to herself she laid herself back taking in the bright light of the full moon and stars.

It didn't take long for him to reach the ledge. Of course it wouldn't, because scaling a cliff with one arm was just so damn easy. She rolled her head to look at him as he flopped down next to her. His chest heaving as he panted. Then without warning he reached up and pulled down his mask, taking in a deep breath. All she could do was stare. Sure, she had seen him with out only a few hours ago, but that was a fluke. Right now though was deliberate. In less then fourth eight hours she had seen his face twice.

"You should close your mouth, unless you want to catch flies," he panted as he continued to look at the sky. She snapped her jaw shut, she didn't even realize it was open. "You already saw me once," he looked at her out of the corner of his eye. She just nodded dumbly and looked back to the sky.

Well, this was awkward. Sure him not talking to her while they walked was annoying, but she had other thing to gain her attention. Whether it was the constant moving scenery or whatever she had on her mind. Now, now she was just laying there not really knowing what to do or say and he was close, really close. She sighed this whole situation blew considering that they were really getting along well up until the ANBU slip up. Actually if she was honest with herself the time that they were spending was almost enjoyable. Well minus the whole part of not having her body. Now once again he wanted nothing to do with her.

"What is project barricade?" He asked suddenly. She looked over to him and he was still looking up at the sky. She figured this was going to come up and she did think he would have asked sooner. "Don't even give me the bullshit that it's classified," he said as he turned his head in her direction. She pursed her lips as she looked over to his bare face, his faint scars looking like silver lines in the moonlight.

"Well, it is classified," she said slowly. His only reaction was a cocked brow. She took a deep breath. "It's a defense that Ino and I have been working on. We were trying to make some type of jutsu that if caught the user would be able to barricade themselves within their mind. To separate the consciousness from the body in a way." His brows drew down further as she talked. She just shrugged. "It would have it's advantages if some one were to be tortured. While the body will still be in pain the person wouldn't feel nor remember the trama."

"That explains the barricade, but what about he beast the Yamanaka said was in there," he asked as he scratched the side of his nose.

"Ah, well that is another level. We were trying to sperate the mind into different functions when sealed into the barricade. A part, which was be the most violent, was used as a guard, to stop anything from entering. Then there was the unemotional part that was actually the barricade, while the emotional and thoughtful part was locked behind the wall. Layers of protection." She sighed as she looked up to the sky. It wasn't as if this was going to be a secret forever, Tsunade classified their reports so that some one didn't try it on their own. It was a delicate procedure learning to build it. They didn't need random shinobi cracking their mind by trying to recreate the results.

"What is the key?" he asked. She looked over to him and could see the wheels of him mind trying to figure the process out.

"A key is someone who unlocks the layers. We have found that if the person decided to come out of the barricade during, a ummm interrogation session, had a hard time reactivating the barricade, there was a sensory overload. So instead we have decided to have some one be a key. There they would say something or do something to release the lock. We haven't fully developed it for other people, right now Ino just has to come into my mind and release me." Kakashi just laid there staring at her intently. His gaze was so intense it made her want to squirm again.

"What made you come up with something like this?" he asked in an almost bored tone. She just continued to stare at him for a moment. She didn't want to tell him why she felt the need for this. It was something that she wanted to keep to herself. "Don't lie to me either," she raised a brow at him. "You lick your lips when you lie, always have since you were young," he smirked. She should feel angry, but the fact that he was acting nice again helped ease her temper… a little.

She snorted as she pulled her tongue back into her mouth. She knew it was a tell, but not one many people had picked up on. Actually Tsunade was the only one that had figured it out. She shook her head and then looked to see him watching her expectantly.

"My first ANBU mission was a complete bust. Things happened and we were captured, well once they took my mask off they knew who I was. They tried to get information out of me, but I wouldn't." She looked back up to the sky as she ran her hand through her hair. "I was detained for two weeks before we managed to get the hell out of there by the skin of our teeth. That's when I thought that there had to be a way guard yourself. To make something like that somewhat easier to go through. So once I got the clearance Ino and I decided to come up with something," she said still looking away. She didn't know if he was able to read her lips, but she didn't want to look at him.

"You were captured?" He asked slowly. She nodded as she began to focus on the constellations above her. "How?" He questioned so softly that she had to turn her head to make sure he was actually speaking. She should not have looked at him. The way he was looking at her is why she didn't tell anyone. Besides Tsunade the only other people that knew were her ANBU teammates, and they didn't talk about it. Hell, even Ino didn't know until she happened upon it in her mind. There he laid with pity in his eyes. Well, she didn't need his pity. She knew what she was signing up for.

"They had a chakra net okay? They already had my teammate, when I went to extract them is when I was entangled in it. I may be an ANBU now, but I can't leave a comrade behind," she gave him a sheepish smile. He smiled back at her sadly.

"It was about year ago when Tsunade said you took a vacation to Suna," he stated as the smile fell off of his lips. She pursed her lips and quickly nodded.

"Not a vacation, I was in recovery," she let her eyes roam over his face, before he turned so he was looking back at the sky. They laid there for a while, not talking, but it wasn't as tension filled as it had been. She let her non existent muscles relax as she watched stray clouds pass over the moon. It was surprising that she actually felt relief telling someone about it. Yeah, she didn't want the pity, but the burden was lighter. She didn't think that would be possible, but it wasn't like when Ino found out. There were no tears shed or bone crushing hugs. No, Kakashi just listened and didn't make comments. She didn't know what she expected from him, but feeling some sort of comfort wasn't it.

She turned her head to see that he was still lying there staring at the sky. The moonlight highlighting his cheeks, nose, hair and scars. Her eye began to follow the silver line that went from the corner of his mouth down his neck, without thinking she reached out to trace it under her finger. Immediately his head snapped to her once she made contact. Dumb, so dumb. Why had she touched him? Why did she **want** to touch him so much? She slowly withdrew her hand and gave an awkward smile. "Sorry, I don't know why I did that," she mumbled and moved her head to look down, but she continued to watch him through her lashes.

Kakashi didn't speak, he just watched her warily as his mouth pulled into a slight frown. She groaned internally, thing were okay for ten minutes and she had just gone and mucked it up again.

"It's fine…. I.. I am just not use to people touching me," he said flatly, but he was still watching her carefully. She furrowed her brows and tilted her head up to him. She knew now she didn't like to be touched and couldn't help but wondered what made him that way. Though, no one knew she didn't want the contact, she made sure not to act any different. So she endured the hugs and touches of others through gritted teeth.

"Are they why you wear the mask?" She blurted, quickly covering her mouth with her hands. She looked at him with wide eyes. She shouldn't have asked him that, it really wasn't her place to ask. He remained silent for a moment, and his eyes looked like they were searching for something. For what? She didn't have a clue.

"Yes," he said as he looked to the sky with a sigh. "I don't know how much you know of my father, he was extremely well known throughout the world. That also meant that people that were close to him were valuable as barging tools." The words were coming out hesitantly and Sakura had to fight to keep from having her mouth hang open. She didn't expect him to answer her. If he did she was expecting an one syllable word. She definitely wasn't expecting him to bring up his father. "Anyways when I was young, around three or four I was taken by a group of rouges. They were holding me for a ransom. When they heard what my name was they thought it would be humorous to make me match it. So they carved into my face, I fought against it," he frowned as he touched the scar on his neck. "They weren't happy that I messed up their design. After that is when I really reved up my training. I decided at that point that I would be able to take care of myself." Sakura fought to look at him with pity, but what he just told her was pulling at her heart. How could people do something so vile to a child? She watched as his hand began to play with the mask that hung on his neck. "We all have coping mechanisms, some times it's a mask, other time it's a jutsu." That's when she understood why he was telling her this. It was his way of saying he got it. He may not be a man of many words, but when he wanted to make an impact he chose them wisely. She just nodded at him.

They stayed on the ledge if the cliff for a while longer. The more she stilled herself the more she was becoming aware of how exhausted she was feeling. Which she couldn't make sense of. She didn't have a body, she shouldn't feel tired. She yawned, which was another ridiculous action. She didn't need air and her brain wasn't being deprived. She roughly brought the heels of her palms and rubbed her eyes. She opened them to see Kakashi yawning as he sat up. She looked at the dark rings under his eyes and felt a pang guilt. He was exhausted because of her.

"Let's get moving," he said as he pulled his mask up. "If I lay here any longer I am going to pass out." He stood and began to brush off his pants. She yawned again as she stood and nodded to him.

His gate was slower as they walked through the village this time. It no longer felt as if he was on his own personal mission, but was instead strolling. Sakura could easily keep up and had opted to walk next to him rather then behind. They still weren't talking, but it didn't bother her. She was just grateful that he no longer seemed to be angry with her.

She was learning that she couldn't really read Kakashi, and he constantly surprising her. What she knew of the man was from when she was his subordinate and the missions that they had been on, and besides the occasional team dinner at Ichiraku's, there was little contact. She knew he was private and had his quirks, like reading porn in public, but knew little of the him past that. So she was really surprised as she realized that they were walking towards the cenotaph. It was no secret that he came to visit, but he usually only did when no one was there and quickly vacated once some one else showed up. So the fact that she was with him and he still decided to visit the stone took her off guard. Slowly they made their way through the field until they were standing in front of the engraved marble. She stopped next to him and looked over as she began to worry her bottom lip. This felt far too personal for her to witness. He looked at her out of the corner of his eye.

"Do you want me to leave?" she asked softly. He just shook his head.

"You aren't suppose to be out of my sight," he said as he stuffed his hands in his pockets and looked back to the memorial.

"I can just go a few feet away, you know five you some space," she shrugged.

"You are fine were you are, don't worry about it," he said as he took another step closer. She pursed her lips but didn't move from her spot.

There she stood trying not to stare at the elusive man as he paid his respects. She found herself shifting her weight from one foot to another as she looked around the cemetery. While this place held comfort to many, she was not one of them. The only time she would come to any cemetery was on the festival of the dead and her parents birthdays to wash their headstones and light incense. The only reason she did that was so that the old ladies wouldn't think her to be disrespectful. But the thought of surrounding yourself with different stages of decomposure wasn't in the slightest alluring. Maybe because she was well aware with what it looked like and what was involved.

She let her eyes roll over the field once again and she nearly jumped when she saw movement from the other side. She narrowed her eyes to try and see if she could make out who it was but they were too far. She turned her head to look at Kakashi who was still genuflecting in front of the stone. She frowned as she looked again to the stranger. How hadn't Kakashi felt their chakra? In her current form she couldn't feel it, but surly Kakashi should.

As the figure moved closer she could see that it was a man with what looked to be short dark hair. Once again she looked to the oblivious Copy Nin. By the time she looked back the man was close enough were she could see a spiraling scar on the side of his face. Shocked, she took a step backward as she stared at him with wide eyes. The man took a few more steps before he noticed her stare. Quickly his eyes widened as his mouth dropped open.

"Oh, no Sakura-chan. You weren't suppose to be here for a long time," Obito said as he quickly walked to her.


	8. chapter 8

Kakashi knelt in front of the cenotaph trying to calm his mind. Which he had been trying to do since his argument with Sakura. Logically he knew that he shouldn't have been so upset, but his mind wasn't working logically. Hell, he is pretty sure that all of his logic went out the window when he woke up to specter Sakura touching his face.

He sighed as he looked down at the stone. It was too dark for him to see the names, but he knew where they all were. He also knew why he was upset. She had been lying to him, not only him but Naruto and Sasuke also. He knew that he didn't really have a right to be upset that she had entered ANBU, but it did piss him off. He knew what was involved, he knew that the missions could slowly eat at someone's soul. They were the ones that killed without remorse, or at least that is what they were supposed to be like. Even to this day the sounds of men pleading for their lives, children screaming, woman crying haunted him. He shook his head, perhaps the organization had changed. Since the end of the war, the peace between the nation's was strong. Sure they still spied on each other, but old habits die hard. This was a real peace time, not an illusion of one. He looked over to Sakura and his body tensed at the sight.

There she was next to him taking slow steps backward, her hand covering her mouth and she shook her head. Something was wrong. He quickly snapped his head in the direction she was staring but saw nothing. Furrowing his brow he turned back to Sakura who was still shaking her head.

"No, you are wrong," he read her lips as she dropped her hand. He once again looked back in case here was something that he missed. Still, there was nothing, just an empty field. He let his eye go back to her. "No! You don't know what you are talking about I am not dead!" She yelled. The shock was leaving her face as it began to contort in anger. Kakashi stood slowly, not taking his eyes off of her. What the hell was going on? She pursed her lips as she glared forward. "I think if I was dead he wouldn't be able to see me or talk with me," she huffed as she pointed in his direction without looking at him. Her glared became sharper. "Fine I'll prove it to you," she whipped her head to look in his direction, anger still clear on her face. Kakashi just looked at her with a raised brow. "Kakashi, why don't you say hello to Obito?"

"Obito?!" he breathed. The moment she said his name it was like a vault of electricity ran through him. Now Obito was back? Again? No, there was no way.

"See? I told you," she said and stuck out her tongue. Kakashi's brows furrowed as he looked back to the empty space she was talking to.

"Obito's here?" he asked dumbly as he looked back at her. She looked over at him, her body losing the rigidness it had only moments ago. Her face softened as she nodded to him.

"Yeah, he's right over there," she pointed. She turned her attention back to the spot. "I dunno how this is possible, but my body is still kinda alive and I am stuck out of it," she explained to the grass. Kakashi had to shake his head again. His life had never been "normal," but right now he felt as if he really just jumped down the rabbit hole. She was talking again but he wasn't paying attention because of the fact that she could see dead people probably wasn't a good sign. He took in a sharp breath as he thought of her body in his apartment. He had been so concerned with watching her specter he didn't even think about her physical body. Damn it! It could be back there slipping away, and he didn't even think to have the dogs look after it. He knitted his brows as he looked back at her. Why the hell didn't she think of that? She had been the one that came up with everything!

"We need to go now," he said in a stern voice as he took a step closer to Sakura. She stopped talking mid-sentence, her mouth hanging open slightly as she looked at him quizzically.

"Why?" She asked slowly. He let out a snort of frustration.

"Because you can see dead people," he said slowly back to her. She furrowed her brow and cocked it to the side.

"I see dead people," she repeated as she nodded her head. At this moment he had an urge to just shake her. How did she not get this? His frustration was boiling over to inpatient and anger.

"Sakura," he ground her name out. "Think about it. You can fucking SEE DEAD people. I need to make sure that your body is okay. As much as I would like to catch up with Obito, I am more concerned with the living right now," he said sharply as he pinched the bridge of his nose. Her brow furrowed then raised. He could see her working out what he said, and he could see the moment it clicked.

"Can you shushin?" She began to open her mouth but Kakashi shook his head. No, that wasn't a good idea. What if she didn't appear? Keeping her in his line of sight was the priority. "Never mind. Forget that I asked. We are running back," he said as he turned in the direction of his apartment. He looked back over his shoulder to make sure she was following. She looked over to the bare field and gave a curt nod and began to trail after him.

Kakashi rushed back, ever few moments looking back at the Spector. He wasn't positive, but it seemed like there was a haze around her. It could be a trick of the light or perhaps his mind was playing games. Looking back once again, he noticed that she was looking behind her. She quickly jerked her head forward and made eye contact with him. She looked frustrated, as she glared at him. He frowned looking forward then back again. "Obito is following us," she grimaced. Kakashi let out a sigh. Once he was sure Sakura wasn't dying, he would deal with the fact that the ghost of his friend was stalking them. It wasn't like he could do anything for Obito.

He rushed the door of his apartment, ignoring the startled looks of his dogs as he ran past them. He pushed his body through the door with little grace and flew through his apartment until he stood next to her body. Ignoring the cold skin he placed his fingers on her pulse point. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Sakura skidding to a stop next to him. She looked down at her body, her lips pursed and eyes narrowed.

He stood next to her body for a long while. Each minute that passed he could feel the anxiety grow, that was until he felt the slight bump under his finger. He let out a sigh at the sensation. There was still something going on in there. He looked over to Sakura who looked back at him with a weary gaze.

"I am hooking back all the machines. We staying here until Into gets here," he said sternly. Without waiting for a response he hastily turned and retrieved the monitors from the restroom.

Wheeling in the cart he looked up to Sakura who was just standing next to his bed watching him. Her expression was blank as she followed his movements. He shook his head, she could question his actions all he wanted. He just knew he had to get these monitors back, he wouldn't be able to cope if he missed something. Yes, he felt her pulse, but what if it was getting even slower? He needed to know for sure.

His fingers quickly placed the leads on her body. Sure he might not have the Sharingan any longer, but he always had a good memory. He placed them with no hesitation, not like when he had to put them on the first time. Once he had completed the series on her chest he hiked up her dress to her breasts and put the remaining ones on her ribs. He looked over the placements once more, making sure they were correct. Once he was satisfied he pulled the garment back down and placed the small cuff on her finger. Still ignoring the specter of her, he sidestepped her as he plugged the unit in. A flat green line showed on the monitor. He stood in front of it, watching as the oxygen reading began to show. He shifted his weight and stood staring at the monitor until he saw the line once again jump. He let out another breath. He looked at the clock on the wall. Damn it, he forgot to time it. If he guessed it, maybe ten minutes. Damn it!

He felt the warmth, that was becoming too familiar, enter his body as he turned to see Sakura. "Seven minutes eighteen seconds," she said slowly. He just furrowed her brow as his eyes traced her face. How was she being so calm? "It's the same amount of time it had been since we first checked," she said with a soft smile. All he could do was nod at her as some relief flooded his body. Nothing had changed, but why was she able to see Obito? He watched her face harden in annoyance as she turned her head.

"Really, he's freaking out and that is what you have to say? His bedding is not important at a time like this," she frowned in the direction of the door. He couldn't help the dry chuckle that left him. Maybe it was because he felt relief but it was really amusing to think that Obito had become more like the one he knew in his death. Smiling he shook his head as he scratched his neck. Really he should have much more of an issue with what was happening, but he really just couldn't make himself dwell on it. Why not? He can see Sakura when no one else can, so why shouldn't she be able to see spirits?

"Ah, it reminded me of the yuka that Rin always wore," he laughed softly. He looked up to see Sakura looking back at the door. Her eyes grew wide as she shook her head quickly.

"No," she shook her head. "Nope, I am not going there," she said as she glared at the door. He looked over at the door annoyed. This was irritating. The fact that Obito was there and he couldn't see or hear him, but also that they were having whole conversations. And about him. But then again he would take this feeling over the horror he just went through thinking that Sakura really was dying.

"What?" He asked as he looked back at Sakura. She looked up at him and pursed her lips.

"Really, I don't think you would appreciate me asking you what he wants to know," she said as she began to worry her hands. He just cocked a brow. What could make her so uncomfortable?

"Just ask. If I don't want to answer then I won't," he shrugged. She looked at him warily for a moment before signing.

"Fine," she rolled her eyes. "He wants to know.. uhhh if you had feelings for Rin?" She grimaced as she finished the question. He laughed at her fidgeting form. He was expecting something far worse.

"Well," he said as he turned to the door. "I do love Rin, the same as I love you. I am not in love with her," his words were hesitant. He felt stupid for talking to a door frame, but if Obito was there he deserved to know. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Sakura's shoulders shake a bit. He turned his head to see her smiling softly at him.

"He said, "You better not be," she laughed. He smiled down at her then turned his head again.

"No need to be jealous Obito, the two of you were always meant to be," he said softly. Sakura was still smiling at him when he shook his head. He still wasn't sure how he felt that Obito was standing there, but that wasn't what was important. He saw Sakura stiffen as she whipped her head back to the door.

"No..why.. how.. I mean no," she furrowed her brow and took a step forward. It was almost as if he could hear her growling.

"What did he say?" He asked as he looked to the door. She stilled and slowly turned to him. Her face falling into a blank stare. Then she licked her lips, she wasn't going to tell him the truth.

"Nothing. He didn't say anything of importance. Just babbling," she said quickly as she looked away. He frowned as he read her lips. What could he possibly have said? He shook his head, now wasn't the time to push about that.

"Sakura," he said her name slowly as she turned to face him. "Why can you see Obito?" She looked up at him with her brows knitted, slowly she pulled in her bottom lip. Internally he sighed. She really needed to stop doing that.

"I don't know. At first, I thought that it was an effect of being stuck out of my body. Though, when you started to get agitated about my body, I thought the same thing as you. That my body wasn't doing too great. But it seems like it was the same as we left it..." She turned and looked at the space, where he assumed Obito was located. "He said that I can only see him if I was dead," her eyes were wide as she looked up at him, her chest rising dramatically.

"Relax Sakura, you can see your body, you can see that there is still activity in it. We'll get you back together," he cringed as he said the words because he knew that it very well could be false promises. Though her panicking wasn't going to do any good. His words didn't seem to calm her. In those wide green eyes he could see her thoughts running wild.

"But what if I am stuck like this? What if I am stuck in the in-between? Not with the living or the dead? I have been a stupid child, with stupid hope?" Her face was becoming tight in anguish, and it looked as if she was going to cry. Could ghosts cry? Without thinking, he reached for her shoulder. The moment he made contact with her she stilled and closed her eyes.

"Don't. I am not about to give up, and you don't get to either. We WILL figure something out, I promise," he said sternly. This time, when he spoke the words there was no need to cringe because he was going to fight tooth and nail to get her back. The thought of never having here in her physical body actually caused his chest to ache. She wasn't dead because he could see her. He could feel her, and he couldn't with Obito.

He watched as her expression began to lax, she looked up at him and nodded slightly. He knew she was probably still fighting an internal war over hope and despair, but he didn't know what else to do or say. She turned her head and glared at the door.

"You never said that Obito was so cheeky," she said as she rolled her eyes. He raised a brow if he didn't know what to say it seemed Obito did, and he was grateful that his old friend was there. Even if he couldn't see him.

"Yeah, he could be more annoying than Naruto when we were young," he smiled. She smirked back at him.

"He said the same of you," she smiled fully. "I can't imagine you being annoying."

"Ah, a different type of annoying I suppose," he said as he scratched the back of his neck. "More like a know it all, brown noser type." He shrugged. At that, she raised her brow. But before she could reply there was a loud knocking on the door.

Both of them jumped at the sudden noise and locked eyes. Looking down at her for a moment he then quickly turned and went to open the door, hoping that it was Ino. He felt the chakra on the other side of the door, he noticed it was a familiar one and the person seemed to be pissed at that. Taking a breath he turned the knob to open to a set of red twirling eyes.

"Kakashi," Sasuke said flatly as he glared at him. Well, this was a bit of good news because if Sasuke was here that meant that Ino was now in the village. Though, he wasn't sure he had the patience to deal with this Uchiha.

"Sasuke, is Ino with you?" He asked as he looked behind the brooding young man. Sasuke narrowed his eyes and shook his head.

"No, she will be here soon. She was told to meet with the Hokage first," he said as he walked into the apartment.

"Sure Sasuke, why don't you come on in," he sighed as he closed the door. He turned to see Sasuke standing in the middle of his living room, his eyes still red as he stared at him.

"The Hokage put me on a mission," Sasuke said as he narrowed his eyes at him. "A mission without a team seven member or Naruto," the dark haired man said slowly, his body tense as he looked at Kakashi. At that he had to raise a brow, is this what he was upset about? Hell, he should be excited to be able to leave the village without one of them.

"Congratulations," Kakashi said carefully. Sasuke continued to stare at him as he arched a brow. There was a small tick in his jaw that was giving away his annoyance. Perhaps he should introduce him to the idea of wearing a mask?

"It was a mission to fetch Ino. We relayed the information that she was to meet with the Hokage, but if she couldn't get to her right away to report to YOUR apartment. We were also to tell her it had to do with project barricade," he pursed his lips as he looked at him. "Do you know what she said when Kiba brought that up?" He tilted his head slight, to his sided his hands slowly moved into fists. Kakashi only stood there and pursed his lips. Out of all his annoying habits, of course, the one that Sasuke would pick up was talking in riddles. Well, at least he knew where this was going but did the kid have to beat around the bush? "She said, "Sakura." Now, why would Ino be talking about Sakura when she was told to come here?" Sasuke ground out.

Out of the corner of his eye, Kakashi could see specter Sakura walking slowly into the room. Her brow was furrowed as she looked at him, then her mouth dropped open. He couldn't help but raise a brow at her actions. He turned his head to look at her straight on.

"Itachi is here," he read her lips as she slowly said the sentence. That had both his brows raise. This was fucking great there seemed to be an Uchiha reunion going on in his apartment that he couldn't see. "It doesn't seem like Obito and him get along well," she said with a frown. Well, that would make sense seeing how Obito did indeed majorly fuck up during his life.

"Are you going to answer me?" Sasuke growled. Kakashi slowly turned his head to look at his ex-student, his face no longer a blank mask with a hint of irritation but fully twisted in anger. Well, what should he say to the temperamental man that wouldn't wind up in some sort of catastrophic hissy fit? To his sweet relief, he didn't have to worry about the answer because Ino suddenly burst through the door.

"Where the hell is she?" She yelled as she slammed the door. Her blue eyes wild as she looked from Kakashi to Sasuke. Not only were her eyes wild, Ino looked full-on feral. Her normally well-groomed hair coming out of her ponytail, her side swept bangs sticking out in directions that defied gravity. Her purple two-piece uniform twisted and bunching in some areas. All together Ino was a wreck. "For fuck's sake, where the hell is her damn body!?" The girl screamed. He could see Sasuke's face pale as he looked over at him with his mouth hanging open.

"Her body?" Sasuke asked as he stared at Kakashi. He had to admit that the look on Sasuke's face was kind of amazing. It had been a long time since he had seen shock on the man and it did not go well with his features.

"God's! You shut up!" Ino yelled as she pointed at Sasuke. "And you!" She pointed her finger at Kakashi. "Show me where she is now! Unless you want me to go tearing through your apartment," she snarled. He just stood there and gave her a curt nod before nodding in the direction of his room. She returned the head nod and followed quickly after him.

The moment they entered the room he felt like the air in the room began to weigh hundreds of pounds. The wildness that was Ino now seemed like a tame kitten as she slowly entered the room and warily looked at Sakura's body. Her eyes flickered from her friend to the machines that were hooked up. There was a sudden spike of the heart monitor and Kakashi watched as Ino's lips slid into a smile.

"Oh, you sly bitch," she said as she let out a laugh. Kakashi just watched her silently. What response did he have to say to that? He turned his head to see Sakura walk in and Sasuke unknowingly following her. His eyes once again wide as he looked around the room.

"Uchihas are annoying," Sakura said as she looked over at him. Kakashi sighed, he didn't know many Uchihas, besides the few he worked with here and there. But if Obito was anything like he was when he was young he could understand her sentiment.

"Okay, first thing first, I need to get in that thick skull of Foreheads," Ino said as she wiped her hands down her skirt. She turned and glared at him and Sasuke. " That means I need it quite in here," she narrowed her eyes. Kakashi nodded his head, getting the idea that she wanted them to leave. He turned to look at Sakura who was possibly watching the dead Uchihas talk.

"You staying in here?" He asked as she turned her head to him.

"Of course I am staying in here. What do you think I am going to enter her mind from the balcony?" Ino snapped. Ah, well it seemed that Tsunade might have left out the part were he could speak with her. Of course, he knew Ino was staying in the room, and he doubted she was going out to the balcony seeing as he didn't have one. His gaze went back to Sakura who was rolling her eyes at the blonde.

"I'll be okay in here, if she needs you I'll get you," Sakura said as she looked at him with a smirk. He nearly breathed a sigh of relief at seeing her smile, really smile at him. He could see that the fire was back in her eyes, the fire that she nearly lost not long ago. He nodded in her direction and backed out of the room. Backing right out into Mr. Sunshine himself.

"What the fuck is going on Kakashi?" Sasuke hissed as he left the room. It took everything in him not to roll his eyes at the man. Sighing he just raised his hand and motioned for the Uchiha to follow him. "Are you going to answer me or just keep ignoring me?" Kakashi raised his brow as he flopped down on his sofa. Here we go for the third time.

"Sakura isn't dead," he sighed as he leaned back. Sasuke just stood glaring at him, his back still ramrod straight. Well, it seemed everyone needed to know the exact details. It was getting tiresome having to explain it over again. "I don't know how or why, but I can see Sakura. She is stuck out of her body and for the past few days I have been trying to get people to believe me that she is here." He said as he pinched the bridge of his nose. Sasuke continued to glare down at him.

"So you have known for days and you didn't tell Naruto or me?" Sasuke said flatly. Kakashi closed his eyes and put his head back. There were more important things going on here. How was it that the kid didn't understand.

"Yes, I have known for days, and for days I have been getting told I was mental by Tsunade, secretly digging up bodies and stealing hospital equipment so I could prove that she was alive," he turned his head and slowly opened his eyes to look at Sasuke. "So I apologize that informing you was not on the top of my priorities," He said flatly to the glaring Uchiha. He was really lucky that Sasuke didn't have a death glare jutsu otherwise he would be fucked. Sasuke stood there for a moment letting his gaze wander his face but before he could speak Ino once again burst into the door.

"How did you know what was going on?" She asked as she roughly smoothed her hair. "Because when I got into that head of hers all there was, was a guard and a wall. What should be inside the wall isn't fucking there. I need to know how the hell you figured this out?" She was almost panic laughing as she explained, the wild look back in her eyes. Kakashi sighed, and now for the fourth time.

"I can see her," he said as he looked at Ino. Her body stilled and one brow went slowly up.

"You can see her?" She repeated slowly. Just as she asked Sakura walked in and stood next to her.

"Yeah, I can see her ghost, or whatever, right now she is standing next to you." Even though he has said that sentence a number of times over the past few hours it still didn't come out easy. Ino turned her head to the side. "Other side," he pointed at Sakura. She quickly whipped her head to the other side. Sasuke also turned in the direction.

"Huh," Ino said slowly. "Well, I need to get inside your head now," Ino said as she looked back to him. At that, Kakashi choked on his spit. Oh, hell no. He would rather have senbons placed under his fingernail while having Naruto sing Mary had a Little Lamb. "Oh stop being such a baby. I am not going to be going through your thoughts, which I believe me knowing what you read for entertainment, I don't want to know. I need to see through your eyes to see if I can see her," Ino huffed as she placed her hands on her hips. " I can keep you aware the whole time I am in there, " she sighed. That didn't provide him with any comfort.

"Just do it Kakashi," Sasuke was now the one sighing. He looked over at the man with an arched brow. Like he had any room to talk, the moment a psych exam was brought up he flew from the room. His attention was drawn away from the Uchiha as Sakura began to move closer to him.

"She won't do anything I can promise you that, but it may be easier to figure this out if Ino and I can talk," she said with soft eyes as she looked at him. Kakashi let his eyes flicker from Sakura to Ino, then he felt the welcoming warmth of her hand on his. Warily he looked back at her. "It won't be bad, just a little strange. Then again, this whole situation if strange," she softly smiled. Suddenly her head jerked up and her face hardened. "You! Both of you just need to shut it!" She snapped. At this point, he was grateful that her volume was on mute because he had a feeling if she yelled this close his ears would be ringing. He let out a sigh and looked back at Ino who was staring at him with hard features.

"You aren't going to be shifting around through my head right?" He asked slowly as the woman glared at him. She made a snorting noise and shook her head.

"No, I am not going to be looking through your head. While I am sure that I may find many interesting thing or perverted fantasies, my priority right now is to get my best friend back," she growled as she crossed her arms over her bust. Kakashi lips formed a tight line as he gave her a curt nod. She nodded back to him then eyed the Uchiha. "I don't suppose I can trust you to catch my body," she said blandly as she arched a brow. Sasuke just looked to her blank faced as ever. "Fine. Whatever," she snapped as she flopped down on the side chair. She looked at Kakashi and there was a fire in her blue eyes. A fire that he had only seen once in the blonde and that was when her team sought out revenge for Asuma's death. " You ready?" She asked as she situated herself. He nodded to her and quickly her hands were in front of her face activating the jutsu.

So, having someone in your mind was uncomfortable. This was something Kakashi had managed to avoid his whole life, his barriers were strong and no one had been able to get through them, so to let someone in made him feel extremely... vulnerable. He wished he could move his body, but the moment he let Ino in he lost all control.

"You need to relax, nothing is going to happen," Ino's voice rang in his mind. He just sighed internally and tried to let her take over. It wasn't as easy as she had made it out to be. He was still there he could feel her and could feel her force the movements of his head and mind. He supposed that this is what it felt like to be controlled by chakra threads. His eyes scanned the room looking. "It feels awful crowded in here," Ino's voice said. "Give me a moment I need to look into something," She said in his mind. At that, he mentally went rigid. Didn't both her and Sakura say that she wasn't going to go poking around? "Seriously just relax. There is something here that is not normal and I am just going to see if I can figure it out," she growled at him. He did not like the sound of that. Maybe it was him that was abnormal? Maybe she would uncover something that was better left to be buried. "Ohhh, shit. That's not good," He heard her mumble. He mentally frowned at her words and tone.

" What do you mean?" He thought. He wasn't sure that she could hear him, but it was worth a try. That was when his eyes stopped at the figure of Sakura, who was standing next to Sasuke and glaring being him. At that moment he felt, or heard, he wasn't sure but it seemed to be like a sharp intake of breath.

"Oh, you really are a sly bitch," his voice came out as Ino used his body. No, this was not good, not good at all, he decided as Sakura turned to look at him. "How in the hell did you manage this?" His voice murmured. He watched as Sakura began to grin at him and took a few steps forward.

"Ino," Sakura said still grinning wildly. Kakashi couldn't help but inwardly smirk as he could feel Ino manipulating his facial muscles into a smile. Then he felt them pull down slightly.

"You can't hear her?" Ino's disembodied voice questioned him.

"No," he thought, but he was still smiling as he looked at the joyous expression on her face. "What did you mean when you said it wasn't good?" He heard Ino snort as she ignored his question.

"Interesting," Ino muttered before taking her attention back to Sakura. "Well, I don't know how the hell you did it. I mean splitting your soul into three separate parts should have been hard enough but to get four..." Ino said using his voice as she shook his head. At that comment, Sakura's smile fell and her brow furrowed. Kakashi was also shocked at the statement. Splitting souls, that was forbidden and for good reason. Hell, he was sure that there was also a book that someone did that a bunch and he didn't think that ended well.

"What do you mean?" Sakura and Kakashi asked at the same time. And at the same time, he could hear his body and Ino huff at them.

"I thought you two were supposed to be so smart. You really haven't been able to figure it out?" She sighed. Kakashi once again wanted to shake someone, then paused for a moment, maybe he was getting more violent as he aged? Sakura just looked at them with a raised brow.

"Are you going to spit it out Pig?" Sakura growled as she crossed her arms in front of her. Kakashi felt his body stand from the couch. She turned his body to face Sakura he could feel her jut his hip out as she placed his hand on it. This was probably not the best look for him. Then she just had to cock his head to the side. Definitely not a good look.

"Tch. And here I thought that you did this on purpose," Ino shook her head.

"Spit it out, Yamanaka!" He yelled into his mind. He could feel her bristle at his tone.

"There is a piece of Sakura in you," She snapped using his voice. Well, he was lucky that Ino was in control of his body because he was sure as hell that if she wasn't that he would fell over at that piece of information. His eyes were still glued on Sakura without his permission. There she stood also in a state of shock, her eyes wide as her mouth gaped open. She shook her head as she closed her mouth.

"What the hell do you mean?" This was not Sakura, Kakashi felt his eyes move as it looked to Sasuke. His eyes wide and if it was possible his skin was even paler. Ino clicked his tongue as she looked at him with a raised brow.

"It means just what I said. There is a piece of Sakura's soul in Kakashi. I have heard about it being done, but one that has not been done for generations. It's not a jutsu to take lightly," Ino frowned his mouth.

"How?" He saw Sakura's mouth form the question. He felt his brow furrow as his mouth tensed.

"I don't know. There is a specific Jutsu, it was used in my clan. It was a binding, but I really doubt that you can really accidently do it," Ino said as she quirked his mouth. "I mean, I may know what happened if Kakashi shows me what happened that day. Actually, that probably would be the best. That way I will know exactly what happened," Ino thought out loud. At that he felt like his stomach was dropping. Oh, they said she wouldn't be going through his mind. Of course, he shouldn't have trusted that.

 **Hey, ya'll, sorry about taking a long break. I had a bit of a medical emergency that lead to surgery. But I am fine now, and I am sure that will disappoint the anonymous reviewer. Not ready to die yet, still have to fill the internet with delusional fanfics, because now I am in it to troll that dude lol.**


	9. Chapter 9

Sakura watched Kakashi's face carefully, she knew that he and Ino were having a discussion, a discussion that she couldn't hear. She huffed in annoyance crossing her arms. They really couldn't have this conversation in their own bodies?

"So, wait... Blondie said that a piece of your soul is stuck in him?" Obito asked as he looked from her to Kakashi.

She narrowed her eyes at him, he was like an Uchiha version of Naruto. To tell the truth she may have liked the villain Obito better than this one. She didn't needed to be reminded of what Ino had just said. That should be impossible. How would a part of her soul get inside Kakashi? And what did that even mean?

"That is what she said," Sakura grumbled as she turned her attention back to Kakashi. She wanted to know what was going on in there more than anything. Though, if she wasn't in her current situation watching Kakashi's body using Ino's expression would be pretty amusing. Even now Kakashi was standing with his hip out and a hand on it. Sakura rolled his eyes, he would make a decent drag queen. At that she shook her head. That was random.

"Hmmm," Itachi thoughtfully hummed. She glanced over at him to see him looking at Kakashi before he walked into Kakashi's bedroom. Sakura pursed her lips as she watched him disappear from the room. In the very short time that Itachi had been there Sakura had come to the conclusion that he was a little off. Then again what should she expect? The man did kill his whole clan for the life of his little brother then went undercover with the akatsuki. She supposed that would make anyone a little off. She glanced at Sasuke, who was blankly watching Kakashi, then back to Obito, who was also staring at Kakashi but with knitted brows. Once more she looked at the dark haired men, coming to the conclusion that maybe it was a genetic thing. Maybe Uchihas were all a bit special up there. Because each in their own right was... different.

"Your body is covered," Itachi said as he entered the room. Sakura looked at him and was pretty sure that she had a horrified expression on her face. Why the fuck was Sasuke's dead brother commenting about that?!

"Why the hell were you checking!" She screeched accusingly. Itachi looked at her blankly as Kakashi's body jumped.

"So you can hear her if she yells," Ino commented with interest through Kakashi's voice. At that Sakura's attention whipped to her. "Who are you yelling at Forehead?" Ino asked as she cocked Kakashi's head to the side. Sakura furrowed her brow and pursed her lips. Should she tell her? It was one thing to be in this weird predicament, but to add a couple of dead Uchihas on top of it?

"What? You ashamed of us pinky?" Obito chuckled.

"I could see her being ashamed of talking to you," Itachi replied smoothly as he walked over to stand by his brother.

"Oh, sorry we aren't all perfect martyrs, Itachi-kun," Obito bit back.

"You two just need to be quiet," Sakura hissed. "No I am not ashamed to see you. Except for the fact that you seem to be a perv trying to look to see if my body is naked ," she pointed at Itachi who just raised his brow at her.

"Wait... Who was trying to look at your body?" Ino asked as she frowned through Kakashi. Suddenly his face was wrought with horror. "Obito?!" Ino screeched. "What the fuck do you mean Obito!?"

"Oh no I did not," Obito said indignantly. "I don't go peeping on women," he said as he scowled at Kakashi. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Itachi lift his hand to his forehead and shake his head.

"I wasn't peeping," he said flatly. "I was looking to see if there was some type of seal on you."

"Seal?" Sakura said as she looked to the man.

"Seal?" Ino repeated. "Will you shut up about Obito! Maybe you really are starting to crack Kakashi-sensei," Ino said as she shook Kakashi's head.

"Damn it! Tell him it wasn't me," Obito whined. There was too much talking, too much going on. This was distracting from what needed to get done.

"It wasn't Obito it was Itachi," Sakura sighed out without thinking. She watched as Kakashi's eyes looked like they were going to bulge from his head. Ino actually had to cough as she inhaled his spit as she quickly took in a breath.

"Itachi?!" Ino coughed out.

"Itachi!?" Sasuke said as he took a step forward. Oh great. This was great, the one person in the room that had been quiet now spoke up. "What about Itachi?" Sasuke asked with surprise as his eyes grew wider. Sakura watched as Ino turned to Sasuke.

"Sakura apparently can see dead people, and she is talking with Itachi and Obito," Ino said slowly waiting for the news to sink in. Sasuke just stared at Kakashi with wide eyes. Slowly his head began to shake.

"I think I need to sit down," Sasuke said as he stumbled a bit forward. Everyone.. well except for Obito, lunged forward to steady him. Even though Ino moved Kakashi's body slower than normal, she did manage to get there in time. Sakura watched warily as Sasuke was guided to the couch. Sakura looked to Itachi who watched his brother carefully. He probably didn't want Sasuke to know he was there. She frowned as she continued to watch him. He really was a textbook ninja, everything he did was in the shadows.

Just as she was going to apologize to him there was a soft knock on the door. The person on the other side didn't bother waiting for an answer as it slowly began to open.

"Senpai," Yamato said as he poked his head through the crack. Everyone in the room glared to the door as he walked in hesitantly. Oh, why not have Yamato come on in, Sakura sighed. Because there was nothing like having a fucking party while trying to get back in your body. Oh, look at that. Yamato even brought baked goods.

"Uhhh, did I come at a bad time?" Yamato asked as he stiffly stood in the door holding onto a basket of food, his eyes scanning the apartment.

"It is a bad time Yamato," Ino said through Kakashi as she released Sasuke's shoulder. Sakura looked to Yamato who frowned as he took another to look around the room.

"Why is Ino-san in Kakashi's body?" He finally asked as he took another step in and closed the door. Sakura sighed, of course he couldn't just walk away.

"How did you know?" Ino straightened Kakashi's body as she glared at the wood user.

"Uh, well Kakashi doesn't call me Yamato... Ever. And there is the fact that your body is passed out right there. And why does Sasuke look like he is about to throw up?" Yamato asked as he looked around the room again. His hands may have tightened on his basket as he looked at the holes in the wall. "Did Kakashi and Sasuke get in a fight?" Yamato's face began to lose color. Everyone let out a chuckle at that. Well everyone that was dead, or half way dead, did. For some reason the living didn't seem to find it funny.

"No," Sasuke grunted from the couch. He was sitting hunched over with his hand in his head. " This is so much more fucked up than that could ever be," he sighed. Sakura just stared at him with wide eyes. Besides anger this was the first time she had seen him show an emotion in a long time. "I don't even know what the fuck is going on here."

"Maybe you should come back later with your goody bag, Yamato-san," Ino huffed in Kakashi's body as she placed a hand on his hip and pointed to the basket that he currently had a death grip on. Yamato frowned as he looked at Kakashi.

"How about I stay here until I know what the hell you two are doing to Kakashi. If this is some type of fucked up game or prank that the two of you are playing at… Well, that is really low. I mean he, WE ALL, lost a teammate and friend and you are going to do something like this?" Yamato rambled. Sakura stood and started at the man. She knew he was fond of Kakashi, but maybe she never realized just how fond he was.

Ino growled as she tightened his hands into fists. "Don't you dare say that I wouldn't care about Sakura's death. She is my god damned best friend, my sister... And you think you have a right to say that shit to me?" She yells as she moved Kakashi's body forward. This was fucking great, everything was falling apart and Kakashi's apartment had turned into a circus, or a trashy talk show. Sakura wasn't sure which it was, but the way Ino had Kakashi approaching Yamato she was sure that some type of brawl was going to start. So she straightened her back and put on the sternest face she could muster and stepped in front of Ino.

"We don't have time for this!" She yelled as she pointed around the room. Ino halted Kakashi as she stared at her with wide eyes. "Everything is so fucked up right now! Yeah, I see spirits! Yeah Itachi and Obito are here and Yamato was just being a dick, but we don't have time for this shit! None of this is going to bring me back, and that's all I want to do. I want to be in my body, to train with my team, to get tea with you and hear your way too descriptive stories of your sex life. But I can't if I am stuck out here. So can we please stop this? Can we stop this all?" Sakura sobbed. Well it does seem that ghosts could cry because she could feel the tell tale tingling in her nose that let her know that the water works weren't very far off. Hiccuping a breath she reached out and touched Kakashi's arm.

The moment her form met his, she immediately wanted to push it away. This wasn't the feeling she had when she touched him all those other times. This feeling was confused, like it was with so many other things she had touched or pushed her way through. It was pushing and pulling at the same time. She kept her hand there though, she wanted Ino to feel her. Ino looked down at her with soft eyes, she could see the moisture gathering at the water line as she gave a soft smile.

"You're right," Ino said softly. " We shouldn't get distracted. That is the most important thing, and I really want you around so I can make you uncomfortable with my sex talk," she laughed as she reached out for Sakura. Sakura smiled at the intrusion of Kakashi's hand. Still uncomfortable, but she would deal with it.

"Okay, really what the fuck is going on here?" Yamato yelled as he ran a hand roughly over his face. Both Ino and Sakura glared at him.

"I don't have time for you, or anyone else in here," Ino huffed as she looked around. "I am going in the other room, I have to figure this out and you all aren't helping. I don't want to hear a peep from anyone. Your shit isn't what matters right now," she said as she pointed to the living before sashaying away into Kakashi's room.

Sakura walked over to the couch and let out a sigh as she flopped down next to Sasuke. Ok minus that derailing things were back on track... She hoped.

"This is the most interesting thing that I have seen since I died. And people tend to do all type of weird shit when they think they are alone," Obito laughed as he leaned against the wall next to the couch. Sakura rolled her eyes at him then looked to Itachi who was looking at her with an arched brow.

"I don't appreciate you implying that I was going to peep at you," he said flatly. For the love of... She shook her head and she clenched her teeth.

"I'm sorry," she ground.

"What the hell just happened?" Oh, yes Yamato was still there. Sakura just looked at him for a moment there was nothing she could do for him. Her string to the world of the living was in the other room. Which meant that Sasuke was going to have to deal with it. Now this should be interesting, since Yamato wasn't a fan of his. Not since that whole stabbing him in the shoulder thing.

"Sakura might not be dead," Sasuke sighed as he leaned back into the couch. His face was blank once again and he was his usual ivory color.

"I just came from her grave," Yamato said slowly as he narrowed his eyes at the Uchiha. Sasuke snorted and shook his head.

"You went to an empty grave. Sakura's body is in Kakashi's bed," Sasuke replied. Sakura watched as Yamato's whole body stiffened as his jaw dropped open. She kept on watching him as he stood frozen for a few moments. It was as if he became a wooded statue. " Pretty much my reaction," Sasuke finally broke the silence, which Sakura mentally rewarded him ten points as that was a huge leap into making him more personable. Yamato opened and closed his mouth a few times before finding his voice.

"How?" He managed to squeak out. Sasuke shook his head and sighed.

"I really don't know, I just found out about this less than a half an hour ago. Kakashi says he can see her spirit," he breathed. Yamato licked his lips and nodded his head. He walked dumbly into the apartment placing the basket of food down on the coffee table and sat on the couch next to Sasuke.

"How does team Kakashi always find itself in the most fucked up situations?" Yamato asked as he stared at the floor. Sasuke just shook his head before throwing it back, to rest against the back of the sofa.

Ino had Kakashi's sequestered for nearly twenty minutes. And those were the most awkward twenty minutes of her life. There she was stuck with Yamato and Sasuke, who didn't like each other, add to that two Uchihas who didn't like each other and that equated to a tense room. So the moment that Ino grunted and fluttered her eyes open, Sakura could have peed herself with the relief that she felt.

The blonde awoke and looked around the room before a small disappointed frown pulled at her lips. At the first sign she was awake both Sasuke and Yamato were staring at her intently.

"So?" Sasuke said. Ino slowly looked at him.

"Well, it was the jutsu. We all knew that. But it was a fucked up version of a forbidden technique of my clan," her frown deepened and her brows went down.

"Why is it forbidden?" Yamato asked next. At that moment Kakashi opened the door to his room. Immediately he looked to Sakura and looked away quickly. That movement made her stomach drop. She looked harder at the man and it appeared his skin was paler then usual, like it had looked before his panic attack. Sakura swallowed thickly and looked to Ino.

" Because it unites souls," Ino said softly. "It was a jutsu that had two different uses. The first one, a way for people who believed they were soulmates to bond them together. It was outlawed though because when one person died, the other was soon to follow. The second use was much darker," Ino said as she pulled in her bottom lip and began to worry it. If Sakura had a heart she was sure it would be thudding hard against her chest. She looked back to Kakashi who was now looking out the window. Why the hell wouldn't he look at her? "It was also used to bind servants to their masters, it would make them never want to leave. Not because they wanted to stay, but because having a piece of their essence missing from them made it uncomfortable even painful to be too far away or gone too long," Ino frowned as she looked to the ground.

Is that what that jackass was trying to do? Was he trying to make Kakashi his lap dog? Sakura felt herself gasping for the breath that she didn't need. Was that what happened to her? She was bound to Kakashi? She wildly looked from Ino to Kakashi both were looking down and not at her.

"You said it was a fucked up version... " Sasuke said carefully. "How?"

"Well, I'll have to look in the records, but there were certain signs he repeated putting an emphasis on them. They were the ones that were meant to break a soul. With how many times it was repeated I think he meant to shatter the soul. It didn't seem as if the bonding was important..."

"My soul was shattered?" Sakura said numbly. Still no one was looking at her.

"No, it can't be. If it were shattered we wouldn't be able to see you, neither would Kakashi," Obito said as he placed a hand on her shoulder. She nearly jumped as she felt the warmth and weight of it. She could feel him as if he was alive. She looked up to him and he was smiling softly down at her and slowly removed his hand from her shoulder. Why was it that he felt more alive to her than the living?

"Even if it was shattered, your essence was strong enough to pull itself back together," Itachi softly said. "Perhaps having pieces in your body and Kakashi-senpai worked like an anchor. That you didn't get blown away," Itachi had the same soft smile as Obito. She couldn't stop herself as the tears broke loose. She didn't know why she was crying, it wouldn't do anything, but she just couldn't stop.

"How are we going to get her back?" Kakashi finally spoke up. Sakura turned her watery eyes to him. He still wasn't looking at her, but was watching Ino intently. Ino sighed as she shook her head.

"I don't know. I mean if I could see her in my body I could maybe guide her back. But I can't. Maybe I could tell the two parts of her soul that are left to lower their guards and see if she can slip back? Maybe? But working with them isn't like working with a person. Those sides don't have emotion or reason. Their main goals are to protect what is inside them, and that is the emotional and reasonable side of Sakura," Ino sighed as she shook her head. "She designed to split herself to keep herself locked in, but we never thought that anyone could be locked out."

"What are you talking abou?" Sasuke and Yamato nearly said at the same time. Ino nearly jumped as she looked up at the men. Sakura sighed as she too forgot that they weren't in the know.

"Ino and Sakura were working on a project that involved sealing one's mind away if needed. So that if they were captured and tortured they wouldn't feel it or know what was happening to their bodies. To basically shut themselves down," Kakashi spoke as he continued to look out the window.

"Why would Sakura be working on something like that?" Yamato asked softly. Sakura looked at the two men that were sitting next to her. Both of them had their hands balled into tight fists and were frowning as they looked at Ino who shifted in her seat.

"She had a mission that went bad, she wanted to be prepared if things were to go sour again," Ino stated simply. Both men's hands instantly went tighter and Sakura was surprised to see that Sasuke's leg began to bounce.

"Smart thinking," Obito said from next to her. Itachi also gave a thoughtful hum.

"Ino, what would happen if the wall and guardian backed down and Sakura still couldn't get back?" Kakashi turned from the window and looked at her. Ino furrowed her brow and thought for a moment.

"Honestly, I am not sure. I mean I think that the fact that they are up is the reason there is still some activity in her body. Ok let me try and explain this," Ino said as she began to rub her temples. "Sakura has always had the ability to push her soul into two parts. Though, it was never utilized when she was younger. Which was a waste if you ask me. Anyways, while she had the ability to split she also has the ability to merge the two souls together. Let just say that they are like Velcro. They are meant to be torn apart, but can quickly be pushed together. When she entered her walls, she was waiting for me to tell her if it was okay to merge, but now she is coming from the outside of the velcro where it is a hard surface, the fuzzy or ridge sides are facing the empty space. So if I were to let them try and merge with her soul again and it wasn't there... Well, I don't know if they would just fade away or what," Ino sighed as she ran her hand through her hair. Kakashi just looked at her with pursed lips.

"A seal" Itachi uttered. " You could use a seal." Sakura looked at the stoic man and frowned.

"What like a bijuu?" Obito spoke up. Itachi curtly nodded.

"Yes, in a manner of speaking. The tailed beasts were basically spirits that manifested, but they are still just chakra spirits. Spirits are just chakra, so if someone could seal her spirit back into her body it should work in the same manner," Itachi explained. Sakura licked her lips, but it wasn't the same. She wasn't a foreign chakra. Or was she now? Is that what her other parts thought she was? She looked up to see Kakashi finally looking at her, and he was watching her intently.

"Seals, Itachi is saying to use a seal like they did with the bijuu to get me back in," she said softly as she looked at his hard eyes. His brows furrowed as he looked at her.

"A seal," Kakashi repeated slowly. He then looked to Sasuke, "your brother suggested to use a seal to get her soul back in." Sasuke's hands laxed as he looked at Kakashi.

"Itachi?" He asked softly. Kakashi hummed as he nodded his head.

"Yeah, she can see Itachi and Obito," Kakashi mumbled. Sasuke just nodded his head.

"She can see Obito and Itachi? What the fuck is happening here?" Yamato said with wide eyes. Ino snorted as she looked at the man.

"That is what we are trying to figure out," Ino grumbled.

"Does the Hokage know about this?" Yamato asked as he worried his hands together.

"Oh, shit," Ino said as she stood. "I gotta report to Tsunade, she said to come back right after I tried to get in Sakura's head," she said as she smoothed out her skirt and began to walk to the door. "I'll tell her about the seal idea. I'll be back as soon as I can," she said as she glanced over her shoulder as she left the apartment.

"I... Uh.. I think that I am going to go with her. I mean I don't really have a clue what is going on here," Yamato sighed as he stood. He shook his head before looking at Kakashi and Sasuke. "There is food in the basket, eat something. The two of you look like shit," he said before he took off after Ino.

Kakashi let out a deep sigh the moment Yamato closed the door and made his way to his side chair. He flopped down on it as if his body weighed a thousand pounds. Sasuke didn't move to look at him. He just sat still and looked on the spot on the ground. Sakura wasn't sure what to do or say. What was there?

"She can see Itachi," Sasuke said flatly. It didn't come off as a question but rather a statement. Sakura watched as he raised a brow and looked to Kakashi from the corner of his eye. Kakashi just grunted as he pushed himself farther into his chair.

"It seems so," was his reply. Sasuke gently nodded his head and looked to the spot on the floor once more.

"This is so fucked up," Sasuke muttered, probably to himself but both Sakura and Kakashi hummed in agreement. She looked over to her stoic teammate with a watery smile. She knew he couldn't see her, but this was the most he had interacted with them since he came back. She looked up to Itachi to see him looking at his younger brother with narrowed eyes. She couldn't help but cock her head at him.

"Ah, Itachi-kun doesn't care for foul language," Obito half whispered to her. Which immediately made Itachi glare at both of them. Sakura let out a dry laugh as she shook her head. Really? Itachi had an aversion to bad language? She had never really pondered what his personality was like, but she would never guess that he was uptight. She stopped shaking her head to see Kakashi once again staring at her. His grey eyes felt as if they were cutting into her. She shifted under his intensity and awkwardly smiled.

"Itachi doesn't like that Sasuke curses," she said sheepishly. Kakashi's face softened a little as he gave her a small smirk. He then turned to Sasuke.

"You brother doesn't care for your potty mouth," Kakashi said smoothly. Sasuke stiffened as he looked to Kakashi. His mouth went into a tight line as his brows dipped down.

"Uh, I guess tell him I am sorry?" He said cautiously. Kakashi just chuckled.

"I am sure he can hear you," he said with a small smile to which Sasuke nodded his head.

"Can you do it?" Sasuke asked as he looked to Kakashi.

"Do what?" Kakashi said as he raised a brow. Sasuke let out a sigh as his face became his usual stoic mask. That was when Sakura realized that was his way of defending himself. He never really let on to how much he felt, and it made her wonder what was happening inside that head of his.

"Can you seal her back in? You sealed my curse mark, can you seal her soul?" Sasuke asked in a measured tone. Kakashi looked at him with knitted brows for a moment before he answered.

"I don't know. I am not a seal master, that was Jiraiya and Minato-sensei. They taught me some, but nothing like that," Kakashi sighed before turning a careful eye to her. She sat there worrying her bottom lip. What if there wasn't a seal? What if they couldn't figure it out? "Sakura relax," Kakashi said softly. She looked to him but just as she made eye contact he looked away. If the issue with the seals wasn't worrying her, his demeanor since Ino went into his mind was. If he wasn't burning holes into her with his eyes, he was refusing to look at her. Was he angry at her? Did Ino say something?

"What about Naruto?" Sasuke suddenly spoke up. Both Kakashi and Sakura looked to him.

"What about Naruto?" Kakashi asked back. Sasuke shook his head.

"I mean what if Naruto could get her back? I mean since the sage of the six paths gave him power he might be able to guide her back in," Sasuke said as he kept his eyes trained on Kakashi.

"Couldn't you? The Sage gave you similar gifts didn't he?" Kakashi almost sounded excited as he looked at Sasuke. Sakura just held her breath. If Sasuke could get her back in now... But those hopes were dashed as he shook his head.

"No, we don't have the same gifts. Naruto's gift comes from light and life. I am the moon so darkness is what comes from me. But Naruto was able to create an eye for you in seconds. We should let him try," Sasuke said. Kakashi looked at him for a moment before nodding at him. Sakura just sat there and wanted to smack her palm on her face. Why hadn't she thought of that. Naruto and Sasuke were basically Gods. It should have been the first thing that they tried. She was pulled from her mental assault as Sasuke stood quickly. "I'll go get him, hopefully he isn't drunk," Sasuke muttered as he left followed by Itachi.

That made Sakura feel even worse. She had seen the condition that Naruto was in a few days ago and he could very well still be in that same situation. Perhaps she should have had Kakashi tell him what was going on? If she was honest there was time to drop by, but she didn't push for it. Did that make her a horrible friend? She looked over at Kakashi to see that he was once again looking away from her.

"What's his deal?" She sighed as she frowned at him. She could hear Obito sighed besides her.

"He feels guilty," Obito said as he took a seat next to her. She frowned as she looked at him. "I mean didn't you hear what Blondie said?" He said in a soft voice. Yeah she heard what Ino said but what the hell did ge feel guilty about? He didn't do anything wrong. "I mean he changed the subject really quickly when the soul bonding was brought up. He has a piece of you in him, like Blondie said, it is more of a master servant thing..." Sakura's mouth dropped open, there had been so much information given that while she heard what Ino said she hadn't been able to really think about it.

"Well, it wasn't his fault. It wasn't like he wanted any of this," she said as she shook her head. She still couldn't wrap her head around what soul merging meant, and frankly she'd rather deal with it when she was back in her body. "Plus we'll figure out a way to un do it. I mean there has to be a way right?" She looked at Obito with wide eyes. He smiled tightly at her and patted her knee.

"Sure kiddo," was all he said before he looked to Kakashi. Sakura frowned as she watched his stare at nothingness, and frankly it was pissing her off.

"Kakashi!" She yelled. He slowly moved his attention to her and his eyes were hard as he looked at her. "Stop ignoring me!" She demanded. His brow went down at her command as he looked at her in confusion.

"I'm not ignoring you Sakura-chan," he said softly. She snorted at him. Like hell he wasn't ignoring her.

"Uh, yeah you are and I don't appreciate it," she said with a frown. "You have been avoiding looking at me since you walked out of your room. Why?" Kakashi sighed as he let his shoulder slump.

"I am sorry if you think that, but I wasn't ignoring you. There is just a lot going on," he muttered as he looked back to the ground.

"Hey!" Sakura snapped. "I- I don't get to get emotional or throw a pity party you aren't allowed to either," she pursed her lips as she raised her chin. She watched as one side of his mouth moved into a smirk.

"You're right Sakura-chan," he said with a laugh.

"I am... surprising most of the time," she smiled to him.

For the second time Kakashi's door flew open and another crazed looking blonde stood in his door way. Well, the way he looked made Ino look down right ready for a royal dinner. In the doorway stood a panting Naruto. His hair was a rat's nest, matted to one side of his head, while the other stood up wildly. There were dark rings around his bright blue eyes, he wore a white shirt and... Oh no. Sasuke couldn't stop him before he left? Because he was standing there in frog boxers that looked like he had been wearing them for at least a week.

"Sasuke said Sakura is here," he panted as he looked around. "Where is she?" From behind Sasuke slipped through the door.

"Dobe," Sasuke sighed. " You really need to work on your listening skills."

"What does that even mean?" He growled to Sasuke. "It doesn't matter. Where is Sakura-chan?"

"Naruto," Kakashi said as he stood slowly from his chair. "What has Sasuke told you?" Naruto huffed in annoyance at the question.

"Well he said that I needed to get to your apartment. I said no, then said that I needed to come help Sakura. I asked what he meant and he told me Sakura was here and she needed my help. So where is she?" He yelled as he glared at Kakashi. Kakashi just took a deep breath and sighed. Sakura couldn't help but feel a bit bad for him. He had to explain the situation so many times and she was sure he was getting annoyed.

Kakashi had Naruto sit down on the couch as he explained the entire situation once again. Sakura was honestly surprised to see Naruto sit still and quiet as Kakashi talked. Which gave Sakura a moment to wallow in the fact that she was the reason he was like this.

"No pity parties," Kakashi whispered to her. She looked up to see him softly smiling she just nodded and looked back to Naruto who looked thoroughly confused.

"So she is stuck out of her body?" Naruto said slowly.

"Yes," Sasuke hissed. "And we need to see if you can get her back in." That's when Sakura noticed that Itachi wasn't with him. She looked back to Obito who was watching the three men as if it was his midday soap.

"Where is Itachi?" She asked as she looked up at him. Obito just shrugged.

"Dunno, maybe he went back through the veil," he said as he kept watching the three of them talk.

"The veil?"

"Yeah, where dead people live until they decide that it is time to be reincarnated," he said without thinking. Sakura just raised a brow and gave a small nod. She supposed that made sense.

"I'll do it! I will get Sakura back!" Naruto yelled as he was engulfed in his yellow chakra. Immediately the untidy look disappeared as his chakra cloak covered his body. He looked to Kakashi with determined eyes. "What are we waiting for? Show me where her body is and tell her ghost ass to get in the room!" He beamed. Kakashi nodded to him before looking to Sakura.

"You heard the man," he drawled. Sakura smiled widely as the excitement of possibly finally being back in her body hit her. This could be it. This could be the end of all this shit. She turned to look back at Obito who was smiling at her.

"Well kid, if this works this is good bye. It was nice seeing you when we weren't fighting for the world," he said with a wink Sakura smiled back at him. "I'll see ya on the other side. Just don't be in too much of a hurry to get there."

"It was nice seeing you too Obito," she said before she turned and joined her teammates in Kakashi's room.

Well, apparently it was easier to grow eyeballs then to put a soul back in a body. Naruto tried his hardest to get her back but nothing worked. He held her physical hand while she held his other hand, she sat in her body while he tried to make them merge. He even tried to have Kurama help, but nothing worked. After nearly three hours of him trying to manipulate the chakra around him, he slumped down on the ground.

"I can't do it," Naruto sighed as he stared at her body. "Why am I unable to do it?"

"Naruto we don't know what you are capable of. You tried, and that is what matters," Kakashi said as he placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder. Naruto shook his head and looked up at Kakashi.

"We have to figure this out. I can't lose her. She and Sasuke are like two pieces of my soul.." Naruto said softly as his eyes began to fill with tears. Sakura pursed her lips as she reached for him, annoyed at the uncomfortable feeling that followed. All she wanted to do was hug him and tell him everything would be fine, but he couldn't see nor feel her. She wanted him to stop breaking.

"We'll figure it out," Sakura turned to see Sasuke walking up to Naruto and place a hand on his shoulder. "We won't stop until we do." Sakura let a relieved smile play on her lips as she looked at her team.

Movement in the corner of her eye pulled her attention away from them. She turned to see Itachi walking into the room, only he wasn't alone. Right behind him walked the large figure of no other than Jiraiya. Sakura looked with wide eyes as the man beamed down at her.

"I heard that you need a seal master," Jiraiya smiled wildly at her.


	10. Chapter 10

Kakashi took a step back from the two men that were surrounding Sakura's body. Even though the two were like oil and water, they had a way with each other. A way that he was never able to be with anyone. Maybe if he gave Obito a chance when he was younger, or let anyone get close. He shook his head, now was not the time for him to think about things like that. He looked at Naruto who still had his head bowed. He wanted to help him but he didn't know what to do in these situations. Glancing at Sasuke, he knew the boy was more capable of helping Naruto with his devastation at the moment. He stood still there for a few more moments transfixed and watched his two students together. It truly was amazing how far they had come.

Frankly, he could use someone to comfort him. He was so exhausted after Naruto was unsuccessful. He couldn't keep getting his hopes up that something was going to work. What if nothing could? What if it was his fate to watch her fade? Or to be the only one that could see her until her body finally gave out. What a horrible fate that would be for her. To be stuck with just him. He couldn't even bear to look at Sakura. If he was honest with himself he couldn't bring himself to look at her since Ino had said that a part of her soul was stuck in him.

His eyes glazed over as he thought of the Yamanaka's words. She was bound to him. He still didn't know what that meant or what would happen if... he shook his head. There wasn't going to be an if. Once- Yes, Once she came back to them. He didn't know how this would change things and that scared him. He was never a man who let anyone become overly attached to him, he knew how it would end from them. He also was aware of how it would end for him and it was never good. Now, well, now... he held a piece of her soul within him. He shifted uncomfortably. That was far more intimate than he had ever wanted to be with anyone. He was fine keeping everyone at arm's length. Even his best friends barely knew him.

Letting out a low sigh he shook his head. That issue went to a much higher level than he ever considered. Well, he never considered it because he avoided the issue at all costs. Why not just continue that? He shook his agreeing with that thoought. That is what he was going to do. Avoidance had always been his friend. It had always worked before so that is exactly what he would try to do. Try was the key word because the moment there was any type of silence, the first thing he would think of was Ino's voice giving the cliff notes version of that jutsu. He wasn't trying to think of a new way to get her back, but the fact that in some weird way they were bound. It was such an abstract thought to him that he was having a hard time wrapping his head around it. There was so much wrong with it. For both him and her.

He looked away from Naruto and Sasuke forcing himself to look at the ghost of Sakura. He expected to see her downtrodden, but that is not what he saw. Instead, she was staring at his door with wide eyes. Slowly he watched as her pink lips lifted into a grin as she continued to look at the door.

"Itachi-kun, you are a genius," she said with a maddening smile. That caused him to frown and forget his internal conflict as he looked to her form. Kun? When had she decided to use that honorific with the man? Even though he knew he wasn't going to be able to see what she saw, he couldn't help himself as he looked into the direction of the other ghosts with a frown. Perhaps it was more of a force of habit? Like see an Uchiha and add Kun... Then again she didn't when she was speaking with Obito. Well he was Obito and not a typical Uchiha. Slowly he turned his head in her direction with a raised brow. She was now staring straight at him with a grin that made her look like a lunatic. Her eyes were wide and he could see all of her teeth, including the molars in the back. He had to admit it was not an attractive look. As a matter of fact, if he were to see that expression on her face while she was in her body he would be high tailing it to get as far away from her as possible. The rabbit goddess may have won the war is she had that expression. Somehow her grin spread even farther as he looked at her. A demented Cheshire cat came to mind.

"Jiraiya," was all she said with the feral grin. Now, he wasn't sure what that one name should mean. Was the man here? Was she speaking of some plan so he could have an even bigger ghost party in his apartment? So he looked at her quizzically as she still grinned. When he didn't respond verbally to her he watched as her mouth and eye began to twitch a little. Her smile dropped as her chest heaved up from an intake of breath.

"Itachi has brought Jiraiya here," she said as her chest fell. Kakashi licked his lips as one of his brows raised. No kun. He mentally slapped himself because that wasn't the important thing. No, it was the fact that she said Jiraiya was now here. Of course, there would be another ghost that would be here. He wondered if he should be feeling happy about all these people being around, knowing that there was something to look forward to after death, but couldn't because he just felt suffocated. He never had so many people in his living space before. The number of living was already high add the dead and it's too much. Really his apartment wasn't that big. Not knowing how to respond to her he just nodded slowly.

"Gah!" That was the sound he thought that she made as she began to scowl at him. "Jiraiya is here! He said that he knows of a seal to use!" she bellowed, at least he assumed it was a bellow. All he could do in turn was narrow his eyes at her. Was there a reason that she didn't lead with that bit of information? He quickly walked over to her, ignoring the fact that his sudden movements caught the attention of his two male students.

"How?" He said as he stood infront of her looking down. She was still scowling but her brows lowered at his question.

"That is what he is trying to figure out right now. I mean, he can't be the one that draws the seal, since no one else can see him. He does seem pretty confident it will work once we have figured out all the mechanics to it." Sakura began to lose the scowl as she talked. Kakashi kept his gaze on her. He knew he was looking at her intently as he tried to figure out how to make this work. Even if he did come up with a plan he wouldn't get his hopes up. Not like he had with Naruto because he was positive the boy could do it. He wouldn't let himself feel that devastation again. He pursed his lips as she looked away from him back to the corner of her apartment, she seemed to be listening intently.

"What is going on? What were you asking about?" Naruto asked in a cautious tone; one that did not fit the man. Kakashi turned to see a set of blue and black eyes watching him carefully. If it was bad enough to talk for Sakura, it felt even more off to talk for her about people he couldn't see nor hear.

"She said that Jiraiya is here," he said slowly, keeping his eyes on Naruto waiting for his reaction. To Kakashi's surprise, Naruto didn't make a peep. His eyes widened a bit at the name, but he kept quiet waiting for him to finish. "She said that he does have a seal that he believes could work. Right now, they are trying to figure out how to get the information through the grapevine so to speak." Naruto laughed. The noise actually caught him off guard. There wasn't anything funny about the situation. At least he couldn't find anything and that was saying something because typically he had a pretty dark sense of humor.

"Leave it to that old perv to be able to save the day," Naruto continued his light chuckles as he shook his head. "Good to hear that he is out and about I suppose," he said as he scratched the back of his neck. That's when Kakashi figured that it was more of a nervous laugh than anything.

"Tch," Sasuke clicked his tongue in annoyance as he looked to Kakashi. Kakashi's finger twitched as he fought the urge to slap the kid. "In this room, there are supposed to be several geniuses, and not one of you have figured out what to do?" He scowled as he glared at Kakashi. Honestly, the attitude from the last living Uchiha was grating on Kakashi's nerves. After all the shit that they had been through Kakashi couldn't help but think that he didn't have to be condescending about everything. He glanced to Sakura who was looking at Sasuke with an arched brow.

"Have Jiraiya write it out on a piece of paper," At that remark, Naruto snorted making Sasuke break eye contact with him and glare at the blonde.

"Shut it dobe," he growled before looking back to Kakashi. He was silent a moment as he looked at him, still glaring. Kakashi wasn't sure why he wasn't spitting it out, perhaps he was waiting for him to challenge him. He wasn't going to. If he knew how to get Sakura back he was all ears. He also didn't feel the need to get someone a pissing contest with Sasuke. Not now. Sasuke took a deep breath as he began again. "Like I was saying have Jiraiya write it with his finger on a piece of paper, then have Sakura follow his movement. Then you trace after her movements," He said as he looked pointedly at him.

That. Damn it, that was actually a good idea. He blinked once as he looked to the Uchiha, then didn't say a word as he began to hurry through his apartment to find something that he could write on and a pen to use. The whole time he was searching he was also thinking that he needed to get a mental check up. There was no way he should be trailing behind his students like this. Sure, he was exhausted, that wasn't an acceptable excuse though. Not to him. Maybe he needed to add fish oil or something to his diet. After overturning a few junk drawers he located his supplies and he raced to his dining area slamming the paper and pen on the table.

"Ready to go?" He looked up to Sakura, who glanced behind her then turned back to him and nodded. Her eyes met his and she followed him to the table.

"It will be easier if you sit down, that way I can work over you and Jiraiya over me," she said as she nodded to the seat. He merely nodded and took a seat. He looked up at her waiting for further instruction and she just smiled nervously at him before placing her hand over his. He fought not to let his breath get caught in his chest as she made contact. The more she touched him, the better it felt. He shook his head slightly to clear it. No, he wasn't going to think about the warm soothing feeling in his arm right now. Because One: it wasn't a pressing matter and two: who the fuck likes to be touched by someone without a body. A fucking weirdo that's who. That was not something that he wanted to claim.

He mentally tried to block of the feeling in his arm but his body just had to keep on fucking betraying him. His skin rippled as his hairs raised at the pleasant touch. JUST STOP THINKING ABOUT IT!

"Here we go," her whispered voice reached his ears as she began to move her hand. He moved with her, not even letting himself blink. He couldn't fuck this up. This could be the last chance that they would get to get her back. And while she felt amazing on his skin right now, what he wanted even more was to feel her flesh under... Wait!? He stiffened as he realized where his mind was going with this subject. No, he could not go there. Sure, she was attractive... No. That was a big nope. He needed to stop. He blinked in hopes of clearing his mind and tried to only focus on the movement of his pen on paper.

It only took a few minutes to draw the seal up. It shouldn't have surprised him that it looked an awful lot like the seal that adorned Naruto's belly. It would make sense, it was designed to keep chakra in. He let his eyes roam over the spiral for a moment. He then turned his head and raised a brow as he looked to his ghost. Sakura wasn't looking at him, but instead behind her. He watched as her hair bounced as she nodded. She turned her head back to him and smiled.

"He said it looks about right, only this rune is too close to the center, it should be a little farther," she leaned into him to point to the rune and where it should be placed. He forced his eyes to look where she was pointing. She was much too close. He felt her form seeping into his body, the warmth spreading from his shoulder down into his chest. Swallowing thickly he followed her directions and moved the rune to where it was meant to be placed. "That's right," he could hear her tiny voice in his ear, and it felt as if her mouth was brushing against his ear. That movement sent chills running down his spine and he could fell that his pulse had begun to speed up. He stiffened as he tried to gain control of his body. What the fuck was wrong with him? Here in his apartment, filled with the living and dead, he was getting kinda turned on by a ghost. Not just a ghost, the ghost of his former student. Holy shit he really was some type of weirdo!

Once he got the okay he placed the pen down and pushed the chair back, which was totally the wrong move seeing how Sakura was right behind him. With that movement, he passed through her and felt his blood boil. He stood quickly and walked out of her as she turned to look at him. Her eyes were wide and her lips were slightly parted. He couldn't stop himself as face went tight with surprised at the look. Shit. She had felt it too. She must have. There was no other reason that she would be looking at him like that. He had watched her pass through other people and objects for the past few days and never had she had THAT expression on her face. Awkwardly he cleared his throat to look over at Naruto and Sasuke who were looking at him with confusion on their face.

"Doing okay there Kaka-sensei?" Naruto asked slowly. Once more Kakashi cleared his throat and forced his face to move into a passive state.

"Fine," he shoved his hands into his pant. "We should probably get this to Tsunade," he pointed to the symbol. Both boys slowly nodded at him.

"Alright! Let us go and get Sakura back!" Naruto said as he began to walk towards the door. There was one problem though: he still was only wearing his boxers. Kakashi sighed and intercepted him before he was about to turn the knob.

"Naruto, go get pants on," Kakashi sighed as he grabbed onto the blonde's arm. Naruto stood for a moment and looked at him before he looked down to his legs. When he looked up his face was flushed and an embarrassed grin spread on his face.

"Ah, I was just so excited that Sasuke said Sakura was here, that I, um, kinda forgot," he rubbed the back of his neck. Kakashi shook his head at the boy. He didn't know if there had ever been a time that he had actually forgotten to put on pants in his life. There was no way that he could grasp that. Pants, well, are a necessity. Dirty or clean, just grab a pair.

"Just go grab a pair of mine," he sighed. "Bottom right drawer."

"Thanks, Sensei," Naruto said as he took off. Kakashi just looked to Sasuke who was staring blankly at him. The boy just shrugged.

"I tried," was all he said.

Just as everyone was about to leave the apartment there was a soft knock on the door as Tenzo let himself in. "Tsunade said that she wants you to meet her at the hospital. The lower level room B57. She also said to bring Sakura's body with," Tenzo then looked over to Naruto who was messing with the bottom of his pants. "Hello Naruto."

"He knew! Teme and Captain Yamato knew before I did! What the hell Kakashi," Naruto said straightening himself and pointing a finger with a glare at Tenzo. Kakashi just closed his eyes. He knew that after this was all said and done with that this would be something neither boy was going to get over quickly. It was going to be like the whole Shino thing all over again.

"We can discuss who knew and why after we get her back. Its not important right now?" Kakashi breathed. He slowly opened his eyes and looked to Sakura who just shrugged at him. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw that Naruto was about to rebut, that was until Sasuke took a step forward.

"Naruto, he's right. Let it go. We should get going," the stoic man walked passt the frazzled blonde and began his way out the door. Naruto glared at Kakashi for a moment before following his other half. Kakashi sighed and ran a hand through his hair as he realized that he was the one that was left to gather her body.

Walking into his room he looked down at her. She still looked like she was slumbering peacefully, through all the wires that were protruding let him know it wasn't the case, even if that is what he wanted to think right now. He wished that someone else could be doing this, especially because of the thoughts he had earlier. He shook his head. This was not the time and place. Plus, those stray thoughts were probably due to lack of sleep and emotional stress of it all. That is what it had to be. So he positioned himself next to her and prepared to take the leads off of her body.

Just as he was about to yank at one he saw her hand waving in front of his face. He looked up to Sakura with a raised brow. Scowling. Of course, she would be scowling at him. What did this girl want? He was doing everything in his power for her, and she had to have that face?

"Don't yank at them, just peel them off of the skin. You are going to give me hematomas," she said as she narrowed her eyes. He looked at her as his lips pursed as he gave the wire a tug, she immediatly looked down to her body with wide eyes then back to him. No, he wasn't going to touch her more than he needed. If she did get bruises or hematomas she could heal them, or someone else could.

"KAKASHI!" she screamed as he yanked the rest off of her skin. He just looked up at her with a blank face. "WHY!?" Well, that wasn't a question that he was going to answer honestly. Nope, there was no way that he was going to tell her that he didn't want to touch her because he was thinking about how her flesh would feel when she was back in there. He wasn't going to tell her that right now he felt like some kind of deviant.

"This was quicker," was all he responded as he began to gather her into his arms.

He walked quickly to the hospital carrying Sakura bridal style. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see her specter jogging to keep up. He wasn't sure if she tried to talk to him, because he wasn't going to look over at her. No, he wanted to get her there asap and get her out of his arms. It was because it was like carrying a dead body. He knew that she was somewhat alive, but because of the way her arms and legs stayed in a rigged position instead of flopping about as he ran he couldn't help but feel as if she was dead.

He burst through the hospital doors. He ignored the startled looks that the people at the reception desks gave him as he rushed passed them and entered the stairwell. He knew right now that the rumor mill had started. He didn't try and conceal her body as he ran there. He probably should have but he was overly anxious at the thought of touching her that it didn't come to mind until he saw the quiet eyes of the villagers as he passed. He didn't want to know what was being said. It didn't matter. It would all be cleared up once she was in her body and moving. Well, it should be cleared up.

He ran down the stairs to the basement of the hospital. When he reached the end of the stairwell he kicked the door open and didn't even bother to keep it open for her specter. She could go through it. He didn't want to slow for anything. So rushing through the halls he finally found the room. He pushed the door open with his shoulder and once he looked inside he couldn't help but stop. Tsunade had sent him to the morgue. The walls lined with refrigerated cubbies for bodies. In the middle of the room, four stainless steel autopsy tables gleamed under the halogen lights of the lamps that hung low. His breath caught in his chest as he took it in. His mind raced. Perhaps the woman didn't believe him. Perhaps this was a way to get him to bring her back without a scene taking place in the village. He wasn't even aware of the fact that his fingers were now digging into her flesh as he held her tighter to his chest. Just a moment ago he wanted nothing more than to put her down, but now he didn't want to place here on one of those tables.

"Hello Kakashi-kun," A gravelly voice came from the corner of the room. He had been so shocked at the sight of the room he hadn't even noticed that none other than Orochimaru was standing on the other side. He couldn't help as he narrowed his eyes as the man began to shuffle in his direction. His grip became even tighter on Sakura as he also realized that he wasn't even looking at him. No, his yellow slitted eyes were glued to the pink haired woman that was in his arms. He didn't have time to say anything as he felt someone bump into his back. Quickly turning his head he saw Tsunade pushing past him.

"Place her on a table," Tsunade ordered without looking at either man in the room. She continued to walk over to the metal table. Kakashi didn't more, he just looked from Tsunade to Orochimaru for a moment. "Didn't you hear me brat? Put her body on the table," Tsunade snarled as she turned to look at him. He still felt uneasy and he glanced behind him to see Sakura standing there. She gave him a slight head nod as a means to get him into the room. He didn't turn away from her, so once again she glared as she shoved her way through him. He contained the shivers as she passed and watched her intently as she entered in front of him. That was when he saw there was a slight, almost undetectable, tremor move through her body. She was having a reaction to him.

"What's taking so long?" He looked up to see Tsunade glaring at him. Her hand was on the table and had one finger tapped impatiently against it. He glanced once more to Orochimaru, who was still creepily staring at Sakura, before attempting to swallow that anxiety as he entered the morgue.

"What's Orochimaru doing here?" He asked quietly as he gently placed Sakura's body down on the steel slab. He looked up to see that the Hokage wasn't paying him any mind. Her honey eyes were cast down as she was looking at Sakura. She gently took Sakura's wrists and placed them on her abdomen, interlacing Sakura's fingers together.

"Who else do you know that has any experience with body jumping or being out of their original?" Tsunade mumbled as she began to straighten Sakura's dress. Kakashi couldn't help but frown. Orochimaru may have known how to get into other people's bodies, but he didn't believe the man was ever knocked out of his own. Not to mention the fact that his bodies never lasted long... Kakashi could feel his eyes widen as he looked down at Sakura. She would be her own vessel. If it worked out the same as him she would only have four to six years. That was as long as Orochimaru had made it with his.

"Are you saying you are going to have Orochimaru perform his Jutsu on Sakura?" Kakashi asked as he looked at the blonde. He watched as her head bobbed a little before she looked up at him. Her features were pulled into an unrecognizable mask as she looked to Kakashi. It was what she was thinking. He could also tell from the look on her face that she also knew that Sakura wouldn't have much time after. Kakashi would never claim to know everything about Sakura, hell they didn't really know much about each other, but what he did know was there was no way that she would ever use another's body when she was running out of time. Not like Orochimaru. Once this body was done, she would be also. He glanced over Tsunade's shoulder to see Sakura just staring at him. He searched her face, as she looked at him quizzically. No, it wouldn't be that way. Jiraiya's jutsu would work better. It had to.

"No, don't make her into a decaying vessel," Kakashi said as he looked back to Tsunade. Instantly her brow raised as she looked at him with wide eyes.

"And how else do you want to get her back into her body? I don't know what else to do, Kakashi. I don't even know how much longer that she will even last like this," Tsunade sighed as she looked down to Sakura. Orochimaru had slithered his way next to the table and was looking down at her also. Though, the way he was looking at her made Kakashi cagey. He wasn't looking at her with the concern that Tsunade had, but more like he was just gifted a science kit. Pulling on his lips, he looked back to Sakura who was still behind Tsunade.

"Tell them," He read the words off of her lips. That was when he realized that Tsunade might not be aware of the fact that Sakura could commune with the dead. He let out a deep sigh as he realized once again he was going to be saying things that everyone else would believe to be crazy.

"There is a different way," he said cautiously as Tsunade looked at him. Over to the side Orochimaru made a noise, that probably only he could make. Was it like a grunting hiss? Anyways, the snake charmer wasn't Kakashi's concern right now. No, his eyes were glued on Tsunade's who was looking at him with wary curiosity. "This is going to sound crazy," He said slowly. "But Sakura, well, you see, she can speak with people that have passed on." He watched as several emotions flicked on Tsunade's face. Once she was done with her emotional seizure she looked to him with an expression that Kakashi had never seen.

"She can see dead people?" She asked slowly. All Kakashi could do was nod his head as she narrowed her eyes at him. Once again Orochimaru was making that whatever the hell noise he made.

"How is this important?" Orochimaru bit. At that point, Kakashi did look over to him. He was glaring impatiently at him and the look sent a warning through his body. Well, to be honest, the man always made him feel on edge. Even when he was a village hero Kakashi had never cared for him. "Does that bit of information get the girl back into her body? Does it help figure out how all of this happened?" His slitted eyes narrowed at Kakashi, who in turn bit down on his tongue to stop himself from slugging the sannin. Before Kakashi could compose himself the door of the room flew open followed by the thuds of objects hitting the ground. Several candles rolled in followed by Ino scooping them back into her chest.

"Sorry, sorry," Ino grunted as she picked up the last candle. She stood quickly and raised the loot that was gathered in her arms and gave an awkward smile. "Got them." She said as she strolled over to table to lay the candles on the autopsy table next to Sakura. Tsunade glared at the girl who stilled the moment she made eye contact.

"Did you know that Sakura could see the dead?" The Hokage growled at the girl. Ino's mouth opened then closed as she looked to Tsunade with confusion painted on her face.

"Well, yes. I thought that you knew also. Though, I couldn't really tell you anything. I mean the moment I walked in you were screaming at me to find Orochimaru. Once I found him in his hole... I mean home, he then told me that I had to gather the ritual candles," She pointed to the table where she dropped them. "I mean I have been running for the two of you for a few hours. How was I suppose to know what you knew?" Ino huffed as she looked to Tsunade. Both Kakashi and Orochimaru sighed. He looked over to the snake sannin. He knew that they were both thinking the same thing and knowing that it made Kakashi feel a bit uncomfortable.

"Again, is this really important?" Both women glared at Orochimaru. He didn't waver as he looked at the two. "Do you have time for this squabble?" Yep. They did indeed share the same thought. Tsunade sighed as she looked at her ex-partner. She slowly shook her head.

"You are right. We don't have time for this," she said. Then she turned to Kakashi and pointed a finger at him. "You said that there was a different way. What is it?"

"Wait!" Ino yelled as she began to search her hip pouch. "Naruto and Sasuke gave this to me. Said that it was important for what we were doing. You know they are pretty pissed that you have sent them to wait upstairs," Ino said as she handed the paper to Tsunade. Kakashi was grateful that the boys took the paper. He was so concerned with her body he hadn't even checked to see if anyone had indeed brough it.

"What is this?" Tsunade took the piece of parchment and brought it up to look at it.

"Ah, that is what we were talking about. It was a seal that Jiraiya thought would work," Kakashi said as he tapped the paper that was in Tsunade's hand. Over the corner of her shoulder, he could see Sakura's head peek over to look at it.

"Jiraiya," the name fell softly off of her lips as they pulled to the side into a small smirk. Quickly Orochimaru snatched the paper. Kakashi looked over to see him frowning as he looked down at the seal.

"You old toad," Orochimaru sneered as he gazed at the paper. He looked up at them still scowling. "This should work." He said before he let the paper fall from his hands. It glided down landing on Sakura's stomach.

"Why are you frowning then? Are there risks?" Tsunade questioned as she reached for the paper once again and lookes down at it with a raised brow.

Kakashi was distracted from Tsunade to see Sakura behind her, her mouth open as her head was back in what looked like a laugh. He couldn't help but look at her with raised brows. Her whole body was shaking as she began to lean over. What the fuck?

"Sakura?" He asked as she straightened and looked to him. He ignored the looks that everyone else was giving him and just focused on her. The moment she made eye contact she was once again drawn into a fit of laughter. "Are you okay?" He asked her slowly. He could feel everyone's eyes on him as he spoke. She inhaled deeply still with a grin on her face.

"You wanna know why he's so pissed?" She asked as she nodded her head in the direction of Orochimaru. Kakashi slowly nodded his head and her smile once again became lunatic wide. She let out a laugh before taking another breath. "Because Jiraiya said that seal was meant to seal him into one body. It would make it impossible for him to leave his vessel," she pointed at the sannin and began to laugh. "Now he has to use it."

Kakashi just raised a brow as she once again laughed. It was ironic, but was it that funny? Maybe not. Snorting he shook his head.

"What was that all about?" Ino asked as she inched closer to him. He looked from ghost Sakura to see everyone looking at him expectantly.

"Uh, just what that seal was originally meant for. Nothing else," he said as nervous looked to Tsunade. Orochimaru snorted as he glared at the man.

"It was meant to seal me, wasn't it?" he hissed at Kakashi. In reply, Kakashi just shrugged.

"That's not what is important, is it?" Kakashi replied back to the Sannin who snorted at him. Tsunade just looked between the two men before placing the paper down once again.

"No, it's not important. Now this seal, it will be safer than the one we were going to use?" She looked to Orochimaru.

"It should be. Though I can't be certain. I have not used this one before. I know mine will work for sure, but this may not strain her body in the same way. It is possible for her to live longer," He said as he looked down at the seal. "I am no seal master. I am well acquainted with the seals that have benefitted me. I did not study ones that didn't. If this indeed came from that toad, it will more than likely be more effective. There weren't many things that he knew more of than I did, but seals are one." Orochimaru said as he glared at the symbols. Kakashi looked to Tsunade who nodded at the man and then to Sakura who was no longer laughing. Once more the girl was scowling at him. He just looked at her as he sighed.

"Let's do it," she mouth slowly at him.

"Okay, are we going to start?" he asked as he looked to Tsunade. She once again nodded her head and began all the preparations.

The seal wasn't the only thing that they needed. The setup was similar to the seal that he used on Sasuke all those years ago, of course, this one was much more intricate. It should be seeing how this was also practically how tailed beasts were sealed also. The furniture in the room was pushed to the walls leaving only the autopsy table that had Sakura on it in the middle. Around her body three circles were drawn, on the circles at strategic points where kunai and candles. None of them lined up from circle to circle but were placed in a manner that all had equal spacing between them. Once that was complete Orochimaru began to add the seal to Sakura's abdomen, runes flowed from her body down to the floor until they reached passed the three circles. To the north of the ritual, another series of circle and runes were drawn. That was the place that Sakura's specter was to stand once the ritual began. The seal was so intricate that it took a few hours for them to set it up. Kakashi was also grateful that Jiraiya's was there and Sakura could communicate with him, seeing as thoer set up was incorrect more times than he would have liked. Orochimaru bristled every time he corrected the man. It seemed that having his deceased teammate there didn't please him. No, the man was grumbling under his breath the whole time he was marking the runes. Runes that were painted in Kakashi's blood. Sakura requested he be the one to activate it. He didn't exactly like the idea, but he wasn't going to fight her over something like that. Glancing over to the mumbling snake sannin, he could understand why she didn't want his blood involved.

All of them triple checked the ritual set up. Making sure that everything was placed correctly and that the runes were done in a meticulous manner.

Kakashi had a feeling that Orochimaru was more than likely helping because he was interested in what was going on, but he didn't have anything invested in this ritual. That was when people were careless. When the outcome mattered very little to the person. So Kakashi took it upon himself to check the mans work multiple times.

"It's done as it should be," Orochimaru growled as Kakashi looked over the seal on her stomach again. He knew it was. He already looked at it several times, but he couldn't help but check it again. If this didn't work what else would? He had a feeling that this was it. If this was fucked up, it would do damage to both the body and soul. He looked over to Sakura who was looking over the room as she chewed her bottom lip.

What if he fucked up? What if her death was on him? He didn't know if he would be able to take that. He couldn't take another person's death on his shoulders. Not one that meant so much to him. Because even if they weren't close, she still meant something to him. Slowly her eyes went over the circle then up to meet his. She released her lip from her teeth and gave him a shy smile. His heart actually ached as he thought that he might never see her again. In her body or her spirit.

"Are you ready?" She asked. He inhaled deeply as out of the corner of his eye he saw Ino begin to light the candles.

"It's now or never right?" He said to her. She smiled as she pushed her hair back.

"It's going to work. I know it. I can feel it," she said as she straightened her body. Kakashi tried to smile, but couldn't force it on his face. Not with the way his stomach was beginning to cramp from anxiety. It had been a long time since he felt this way... nervous. That is what he was.

Taking a deep breath he turned to Tsunade who was slowly eyeing the setup. Her mouth was pursed as she looked over all the runes, candles and kunai placements nodding her head with a small approval. Her eyes finally fell on him and her expression became stoic as she stared from a moment.

"It's time," she said flatly to him. He watched her carefully and could tell that her nerves were also beginning to come undone. To someone who didn't know Tsunade she looked absolutely calm and collected, but Kakashi could see her index finger on her right hand was tapping her thigh. That was her tell, that was the physical release for her emotions at the moment. Such a small movement to contain her feelings. Kakashi nodded to her as he carefully began to approach the body.

Once he was standing above her he looked to the other three people in the room. All of them had made their ways to the walls, so not to be interfere with any of the runes or circles. He looked over to specter Sakura to see that she was already in the circle waiting for him to start.

He took a long moment to look at her. Trying to memorize her as she was there. Even if she didn't have her body, she was alive in some manner. If that was the last he was going to see her, he needed to ingrain it to his soul. She had a nervous smile on her face as she looked back. He wished he could give her a smile back, but he felt as if his stomach was trying to eat its way through the skin of his belly. Instead, he took another deep breath as his eyes remained glued to her.

"You better come back to us. Do you understand? That is an order from your Captain," He said sternly. The smile on her face moved into a full grin before she quickly nodded at him.

"Understood Captain," he read off of her lips before she saluted him. He pursed his lips as he gathered the chakra he needed in his hand. He glanced to Tsunade and Ino who stood as still as statues before looking back to Sakura. He gave her a small nod then placed his hand on her cool stomach and released his chakra.

There was a brief second that nothing happened. That moment had Kakashi feeling like his heart had dropped out of his body. Had they done all of this for nothing? Was there something wrong with the seal? Did he not activate it right? He looked up to the specter of Sakura that stood waiting when out of the bottom of his eye he could see the runes being drawn into her body. He quickly looked down. They were moving slowly almost crawling toward the skin. While Kakashi wasn't a seal master, and he had only used seals a handful of times, he was caught off guard at the slow movement. He had never seen that.

As the seconds passed the speed began to accelerate as the flames on the candles began to rise. The room felt as if the temperature shot up ten degrees in a matter of moments. That's when he heard it. A blood curdling scream that was coming from specter Sakura's direction. He looked to her to see her mouth wide open, her head tilted back as her form was becoming translucent.

His whole body tensed as he looked at her. Was that suppose to happen? He looked over to Tsunade who was looking to him with wide eyes. She must have heard it too. She must still be hearing it because Sakura kept screaming. He didn't know what to do. The runes were still drawing into her body and her ghost was fading away. He knew that placing a seal on a living person was painful, but should she be screaming like that? It didn't matter though. He had sent the series in motion. There was no going back, not unless he messed up the ritual. That would certainly ruin it. All he could do was watch as she faded and listen to her screaming in agony.

It is always hard to tell time when someone you care about is in pain. The reality was that the sealing probably only took a half a minute, but to Kakashi, it felt like it was dragging on for hours. The more translucent her ghost became the heavier he felt. There was a chance that he would never see her. Her form faded away as the runes became one with her body. The flames on the candles were still high as the marks disappeared into her skin. When the seal finished forming Kakashi was about to pull his hand from her body, only to have her stomach push against him.

Sakura's body arched into his hand as it let out another scream before she fell limply to the table one more. Before Kakashi could touch her again Tsunade and Ino were pushing him out of the way. Ino had pushed her way to the end of the table where Sakura's head was. She closed her eyes as she placed her hands over her temples. Tsunade had a glowing hand over Sakura's chest. Her eyes were also closed and her brows were drawn down. Kakashi couldn't will himself to do anything but watch as the women worked.

"Her pulse is rising, as is her breath," Tsunade sighed as she slowly opened her eyes she looked at Sakura's face. The skin, which was pale began to slowly flush with more color. A tentative smirk spread on her lips before she once again closed her eyes as she concentrated on her chakra.

Kakashi took in a breath that he didn't realize that he was holding. Life, life was returning to her body. It seemed that they had succeeded.

"You do have the most interesting students Kakashi-kun," Orochimaru said in a low voice. Kakashi glanced in the direction of the voice and wondered when the man had made his way next to him. He really was losing his edge. "I mean, the last Uchiha, a vessel for the nine tail, then this one. Everyone assumed that this one was not remarkable. Sure, she did learn Tsunade's teaching but besides that she was a completely average nin," the snake summoner chuckled humorlessly. Kakashi couldn't help his jaw tighten and his hands became fists. She was remarkable. She had overcome all of her shortcomings to be in the same league as the other two. Her fight in many ways was more difficult than either of the boys. He didn't even look at the man. He just kept his gaze on her and watched as her chest rose and fell with the breaths that she was now taking.

"She is not just an average nin," he growled.

"I understand that. I wonder how she was able to do what she did," Orochimaru took a step forward. Without thinking Kakashi reached out and grabbed onto the man's arm.

"Leave her alone. Don't go near her unless Hokage-sama needs you to," he growled as his hand tightened around the arm. He should feel fear. He knew that. Orochimaru was stronger than he was. The sannin turned his head to him a small smile on his lips as he looked to Kakashi.

"Don't worry, I won't be doing anything to your student. I have turned a new leaf," He hissed through his smile. Kakashi released his grip as he brought his attention back to Sakura.

"She's there!" Ino's eyes popped open. "I got her out of her barriers. She's there." She grinned as she looked to Tsunade. "We did it."

There was a flurry of activity after Ino had announced that Sakura was back into her body. Tsunade had called for hospital staff to gather her and run tests. She pushed Kakashi out of the way and yelled for a nurse to set up a private room for her. He tried to follow as they wheeled her out the room but Tsunade wouldn't have it. Instead, she banished him to wait for her in her room.

Kakashi sat in the uncomfortable chair and tapped his foot as he waited. He was agitated that he was pushed to the side. He wanted to see that she was fine, but he wasn't allowed. He frowned as he looked to the door willing it to open and have her brought in. It felt strange not to have her here with him. This whole time they had been working together and now he was completely in the dark. He nearly jumped out of his chair as the door swung open. Unfortunately, it was just Naruto bounding in followed by Sasuke.

"Ino said that they were bringing Sakura in here soon," Naruto said as he flopped down in the seat next to Kakashi. Sasuke had stalked over to the window where he leaned against the sill. Kakashi let out a deep breath as he sat down in the chair once again. He was tired, well actually more exhausted than anything and he was beginning to feel it in every part of his body. He didn't know how much longer he could push himself to go on, but he wouldn't sleep until he saw her. His foot began to tap on the floor again as he slid down further into the seat.

"I can hardly believe it," Naruto said in an unusually quiet voice next to him. He turned to see the boy looking down on the floor his mouth pulled into a slight frown as he worried his hands. "I mean, I couldn't get myself to believe that she was really gone, and now she's back. It feels like I am waking up from some type of nightmare, you know?" He looked over to Kakashi as he hesitantly smiled at him. Kakashi hummed as he nodded to the boy. He understood completely. Looking back on these few days they did feel like a dream. Nothing felt real right now, but that could be the lack of sleep hitting him.

Slowly the door opened and in was pushed a bed with Sakura laying on it. Kakashi stood as he watched a few nurses wheeled in IV's and machines after her. They arranged the machines around the bed and Kakashi looked at her. She was still sleeping. Shouldn't she be awake? His eyes went to her chest to see it rise and fall with the shallow breaths she was taking. He supposed it was a good thing that she was breathing on her own without the use of a machine, but she should be awake.

"All the tests are normal," Tsunade said as she walked into the room followed by Ino. "I still don't understand how this happened, nor how the hell she managed to do it and come back, but everything is normal," Tsunade said through tight lips as she looked to Sakura.

"Why isn't she awake Baa-chan?" Naruto asked as he walked over to the bed and took her hand. "You said everything was normal, then why is she still sleeping?" Naruto looked worriedly between Sakura and Tsunade. Kakashi could see that he was trying to grasp her hand gently but as he asked he could see her skin whitening under his hold. He walked over and placed his hand on the blonde's shoulder and gave it a squeeze. At his touch he could feel Naruto's muscles relaxing.

"She needs to rest, and sleeping is the best way to do it," Tsunade sighed as she looked to all the team members in the room. "I honestly don't know what happened here. Again, I don't know how Sakura did it, but this is a massive stress. It took a toll on her body and her soul. She needs time to repair herself. She could wake up in a few minutes, or she could sleep for a week. We need to give her the time she needs," Tsunade smirked down as she ran a hand over Sakura's hair. "You all can stay here for an hour. After that visiting time is over," She glanced up at the men with a watery smile then turned to leave.

Kakashi just looked at Sakura. A week? A week for her to sleep? In his mind, he understood that really it wasn't long of a recovery especially for what she had been through... but a week without her letting him know she was ok was going to be an eternity. He sighed as he sat down in the chair. Naruto remained next to the bed looking down at her while Sasuke watched from the window. Kakashi turned to look at the last Uchiha and there was something about his face that Kakashi couldn't place. There seemed to be so many emotions in his eyes that hadn't been there since the early days when he was brought back to the village.

"You okay Sasuke?" Kakashi asked quietly. Sasuke snapped his attention to him. He stood for a moment completely still and just stared at Kakashi before he nodded slowly.

"I am not the one that you need to worry about," Sasuke mumbled as he leaned back against the window his gaze dropping to the floor. Kakashi watched the boy, he knew that he was trying to get the attention away from him. So with a soft sigh, he looked back to the scene of Naruto and Sakura.

The time that they were allotted with Sakura passed too quickly before Ino came into the room saying that it was time for them to depart. Naruto whined a bit before he sluggishly made his way out with Sasuke right behind him. Kakashi, well, he stayed in his seat.

"Kakashi-sensei, visiting time is over," Ino said softly as she stood next to Sakura's bed.

"I'm not leaving," he said in a flat tone meeting her blue eyes. She looked tired, and he got it, he was too but he wasn't about to leave Sakura alone. If she was going to wake up she should have someone there, someone from her team to greet her. Ino looked at him for a moment he could tell that she was debating whether she should fight him on this or not. He knew he won when her shoulders dropped and she let out a long sigh.

"Fine, but you get to deal with Tsunade's wrath if she gets pissed about it," Ino said as she turned her attention to the IV. Kakashi hummed as he slid down in his seat.

"Fair enough," he said as he placed his feet on the corner of the bed. He might as well get comfortable. Ino glared at him for a moment before running another check on Sakura. It only took a few moments before she was about to leave.

"Ino," Kakashi called. Ino turned and looked at him with a raised brow. "I would like you to tell me all about that jutsu that binds people's souls," the words came out casually as he looked at her, even though his stomach turned as he spoke them. Both of her brows raised as she turned to look at him.

"I told you pretty much all that I know about it. I mean it's not something that we are allowed to research. The scrolls for it are sealed," Ino frowned as she looked down at her feet. "What I do know is Sakura is now bound to you. I don't know what the repercussions of that binding are. I mean, like I told you already, it was basically used to make sure that slaves wouldn't run from their masters. It makes them miserable to be too far away. What I saw was similar, so I don't know if it is going to work the same way." She paused as she looked at Sakura.

"Would the "master," be uncomfortable also. Is it a two-way street? Is there a way to undo it?" Kakashi asked slowly. He knew that he was feeling things that were different. He wanted to know if it was from the jutsu. Ino frowned as she looked up.

"I wouldn't think so. Not when it was only one party losing a part of their soul. Sakura would be the one that would feel different. As for reversal, that I really don't know," She looked back to Sakura then to Kakashi and straightened her back. "Since my father passed away I am now the clan head. I can grant you access to the files and scroll, but it will only be for your and Sakura's eyes," she said sternly. Kakashi nodded his head.

"I would like that. Your clan secrets will be safe with me," he pledged. Ino nodded to him.

"I'll bring them over in the morning, but for now, get some sleep Kakashi. You look like you have been through hell," she smirked at him before turning and leaving the room.

Kakashi tried to take her advice and get some rest. It was difficult though. The chair was uncomfortable and he would often find himself jumping awake to make sure that everything was fine with Sakura. When he was awake he couldn't help but wonder if Obito and Jiraiya were keeping an eye on the girl also. There was much he wanted to ask them, but Sakura came first. He supposed he would just have to wait for the afterlife to talk with them once more.

It was early morning when Ino came in carrying three scrolls. "This is all we have on the subject," she told hims as she unsealed each one and handed them to him. He thanked her and watched as she performed another check on Sakura. Once she was finished she let him know that visiting hours began in three hours. He knew what she was telling him. He had three hours to look over the information before Naruto and Sasuke would appear. Not to mention others. He wasn't sure if the word was out that Sakura was alive, but wouldn't doubt that the village would know before noon today. Everyone there enjoyed their gossip. Which he would prefer over the gossip that was more than likely going around about him carrying a pink haired carcass through the streets yesterday.

He waited until Ino left the room to look at the scroll. There was something about the situation that felt personal, and he wanted to be alone while he discovered what it meant. Well, almost alone. Sakura was still sleeping in front of him, but even if she did wake up she was stuck in this with him. He couldn't stop himself from looking at her. They were stuck together in this. He frowned a bit as he really thought about that. He now had the time to dwell on the subject, not that he didn't have to set up seals or pull souls back into their bodies. He could really go for a distraction. It wouldn't come though because at the moment he was stuck waiting for her to wake up. That meant that his mind was free to roam wherever it wished and since last night it had been stuck on the fact that there was a part of Sakura in him. He narrowed his gaze as he looked at her slumbering form.

Her lips were parted as she took in a breath, her eyeballs rolled under her lids. Briefly, he wondered what it was that she was dreaming of. He hoped that whatever it was she was seeing was pleasant. Though, there was a high probability that it wasn't. They were shinobi after all. Dreams filled with fear and blood were common. He bit his lip as he looked down at his lap to the scroll. He slowly unraveled it and began to read about what may have happened to them

 **Sorry for the wait! Thanks to my Beta!**


	11. Chapter 11

Panic. The feeling of panic and fear was overwhelming. She tried to gasp for breath but it wasn't coming, or maybe it was and it just didn't feel as if she could get enough air. Her blood pulsed harshly through her veins causing her eardrums to thud with the pressure. Before she could even think her body snapped up as her eyes opened with equal ferocity.

What was going on? She didn't know. All she could feel was the anxiety racing through the her and her lungs burning. She blinked her eyes trying to get them to focus but all she could register was a blinding white light. She moved her arm up to rub them but immediately hissed as she felt something pulling at her skin.

What the fuck was going on! She screamed in her mind. Unable to pass the words or any sound through her lips as they were to busy trying to draw in breath.

"…kura. Sakura," a voice penetrated the pulsing in her ears. She turned her unfocused eyes in the direction of the voice and she felt a hand grip her arm. An arm that was going for whatever it was that was pulling at her skin. She forced herself to blink rapidly until the contents of the room around her began to come into focus. Her breath was still coming in harshly but she took a sharp breath as she saw a set of dark eyes staring intently at her. "Sakura, you need to calm down," Sasuke said softly. Almost soft enough to be drowned out by all the rapid beeping that was filling the air.

Hospital. She was in the hospital. And Sasuke was now holding her hand. She tried to calm her breath but it just wouldn't cooperate with her. Her body was filled with a terrifying amount of adrenaline that made her want to scream but all she could to was wheeze and stare at Sasuke with watery eyes.

"Sakura, calm down. Take deep breaths," the man said as he moved his hand down her arm to grip onto her hand. His brows were drawn as his mouth formed a small frown. In the back of her mind she was stupefied. Sasuke had never shown any concern for her. Not since he apologized right after the war. Now he was here looking at her with concern and holding her fucking hand. She wished she could focus in that at the moment but the fact that her body was still in full out panic mode didn't allow her. And of course of all the times he would actually be looking AT her, she had to be in the hospital with hair that she didn't even want to think about its state, wearing a hideous gown and probably had one hell of a case of morning breath.

"Breath," he said calmly. And at that moment any astonishment over the situation she was feeling quickly evaporated. Besides the overwhelming anxiety all she could feel was annoyed. Breath he had said. If it was that fucking easy doesn't he think that she would have been doing just that?

Clenching her jaw she attempted to slow her breath and her heart. Neither would listen. She tried directing her chakra to her organs to reduce the pace they were working, to calm the different chemicals that were causing her to feel such distress. It didn't work. It felt like nothing she would do would work. That idea in its self made her feel even more panic. She had never been unable to control her body. Just with chakra alone she could force her pulse to slow, but it wasn't working either. Something was wrong, seriously wrong, and she couldn't figure it out. Squeezing her eyes shut tight she tried once again in vein to gain of control.

"I'm going to get Tsunade," she heard Sasuke say before giving her shaking hand a small squeeze then letting it go.

She couldn't tell when he left the room. Not with her blood still drumming in her ears and the machines next to her beeping loudly. It didn't matter. She struggled to calm herself for what felt like hours.

Suddenly, without her interference, she felt her breath slowing as her heart began to return to it's normal rhythm. It was confusing, but she was grateful that it was pulling back. Relaxing her muscles she leaned back in her bed as her body began to relax. Opening her eyes she furrowed her brows. What the fuck was that? She had experienced panic attacks before, but nothing that intense. Nothing she couldn't pull herself out of in an instant. What had brought that…

Dead. SHE HAD BEEN FUCKING DEAD! Well, not fully dead but close enough. Her body once again snapped to a sitting position as her eyes grew wide. She remembered everything. She took in a sharp breath that hissed through her teeth. She shook her head. Maybe that isn't what happened? Maybe it was all just a messed up dream. The beeping of the heart monitor picked up as she tried to figure out what had happened. Though, before she could clear her mind the door of her room swung open causing her to jump in her bed. She turned to see Tsunade barreling through. She could see people entering the room behind her but she couldn't look at them. No, because Tsunade was staring at her in a manner she had never seen.

"Tsu…" she tried to say the woman's name but it came out of her throat harshly causing her to erupt in a series of coughs.

"Don't talk. You probably need to drink something first," the blonde said gently, almost too gently. Actually it was too gentle. Even when she cuddled babies Tsunade never spoke gently. Sakura nodded and attempted to swallow but her mouth didn't have any saliva. She watched Tsunade swiftly procured a cup and filled it with water from a pitcher that was located on the nightstand next to her bed. She watched as the woman lifted the cup placing a straw in it and placing it in front of her lips.

It was weird to have the hokage holding her cup. It wasn't something that seemed natural, but she wasn't about to complain. Not when the cool liquid that was filling her mouth felt like heaven. She closed her eyes as she sucked the water from the straw, which was taken away much to soon. She could have gulped down the whole pitcher. She swallowed the disappointed sigh that wanted to pass her lips. Instead she slowly opened her eyes and looked up into a the soft honey eyes of Tsunade.

"Don't go over board kiddo. It's been a while since you had anything in your stomach," Tsunade said with a soft smile as she placed the cup down on the nightstand. She watched wearily as Tsunade came forward and placed her cool hands on her cheeks. "How are you feeling?" Tsunade asked softly and she began to release her chakra gently into her. "The Uchiha said that you were having a difficult time breathing," her blonde browns began to draw down as she began to further probe her chakra within each system.

Sakura closed her eyes as she felt the chakra invade her. Her brows drew down as she began to really focus on how she was feeling. Since she woke up she didn't reflect on her current situation with the anxiety being so overwhelming. "I had an anxiety attack," She explained in a raspy voice. She swallowed hard as her throat became raw from the words. Though, that wasn't the only pain she felt. Her whole body was pulsating with a deep dull pain that she could feel all the way to her bones. It was similar, but a bit more intense, than the feeling someone would have during a bad bout of the flu.

She opened her eyes to look up to her mentor, who had her eyes closed in concentration. "Pain," Sakura said followed by another hard swallow. "Everything aches so much," she managed to say keeping her eyes trained on Tsunade. The hokage opened her eyes and let herself scan over her face. The blonde ran her tongue over her lips as her chakra still inspected Sakura.

"The pain may be a side effect of what you've been through," Tsunade said with pursed lips. "Honestly kiddo, there is a lot about this situation that is completely unknown. I mean, you shouldn't be here. Even with the stasis that you were under you shouldn't be awake or have a functioning body. I don't know how you were able to set this up. There's going to be a lot of questions," she sighed. "But in the end… I am just fucking happy you are here," she said with a watery smile which was followed by a soft sniffle. All Sakura could do was look at the woman with wide eyes. There were so many emotions swirling in her honey colored eyes. At that moment she reminded Sakura so much of her mother. "So I am going to give you a pain killer," she got up and walked to a cupboard. She got a bottle from a shelf and returned next to her. "Nothing too strong. Just something to make you comfortable," she said handing over two tablets. She smiled at Sakura as she reached down and stroked her hair. Sakura could have sworn she saw her water line fill.

"Is she okay?" a soft voice asked behind Tsunade. Sakura nearly jumped, she had forgotten that Sasuke was in the room with them. Tsunade hastily wiped her eyes as she straightened her back and smoothed her clothes. Turning her head as she did so.

"She does seem fine, Sasuke," Tsunade said with a nod. "Everything read as normal during the chakra scan," she turned her eyes back to Sakura. "It's late though, and you are going to need your rest. I am sure that you are going to have an overwhelming amount of visitors in the morning. I would try and keep them away but we know they wouldn't follow those orders," Tsunade sighed which was then followed by a sly smile. Sakura knew she was right. Even if they had her in an isolation chamber it wouldn't stop her friends. They were ninjas after all. The rules were more of a guideline for them then the law. Tsunade's hand reached out and stroked her hair again, she wasn't sure how she felt about all the petting. "I would like nothing more then to stay and talk, but I am afraid I was in the middle of a breathing treatment when Sasuke got me. I left a nurse practitioner in charge but I need to check in. Try and get some sleep. It will probably be a busy day for you tomorrow. I'll be here in the hospital all night if you need me, and I'll come to run some tests in the morning," Tsunade said gently. All Sakura could do was nod. It was odd to have Tsunade acting in such a gentle manner. She understood why, but it didn't make it any less odd. It would actually been a relief to have her throw something or yell at someone.

"And you," the hokage's voice lost all softness and she turned to look behind her. "Since you all can't listen to my orders and leave after visiting hours, you are to get me if anything is off. I don't care how small it is, you get me, got it Uchiha," Tsunade growled as she looked at Sasuke. Well, it might not have been throwing something but having Tsunade growl at someone did indeed bring her some comfort and normalcy. She still couldn't see him but she could hear Sasuke grunt a reply, to which Tsunade grunted one back.

"Get some sleep," Tsunade said as she patted her head. "See ya in the morning kiddo," she smiled before she turned and left the room. Sakura followed her movement. Even when the door closed she didn't turn her head. She didn't know what to do. She was now alone with Sasuke Uchiha.

After a few moments of not turning she knew that she would have to look at him. Not looking would be all types of awkward and there was also the fact that the way which she was turning her head was making neck ache even more. So with a deep breath and closed eyes she turned her head and lower herself further in her bed.

Why? Why was this so weird? He was her teammate they have known each other since they were small… then again when had they had a real conversation? One that didn't revolve around missions, or at the ramen shop, or without Naruto. Never. Not once since the end of the war. And now he was here with after she basically came back from the dead, probably looking like a warmed over corpse and she was was in pain. This wasn't how she wanted to spend her first "alone" time with him. Hell, she had accepted that there wasn't ever going to be any alone time or a relationship past working and a few grunts here and there.

With another deep breath she forced her lids to part. There he stood at the end of her bed looking at her far more intensely than he had ever looked at her before. It was as if he was attempting to see her soul. She squirmed a bit as she looked down at the blanket covering her lap. Her fingers grasped onto the stiff fabric before she forced herself to meet his eyes again.

"Why are you here?" she asked after another awkward staring session. She couldn't take the silence. She couldn't take what ever the hell was going on. She was confused by what had happened. She didn't have time to process the whole coming back from the dead thing. Her bones felt like they were beginning to ache even more. Now it was, what she figured, the middle of the night and there Sasuke stood staring at her in her hospital room. Not answering her questions. Just fucking staring.

"Sorry," Sasuke finally murmured before he took a deep breath and moved to the seat next to her bed. She watched him warily as he reached out and took her hand in his. The moment his hand covered her, she couldn't stop quick intake of breath. She wished she could really focus on it, but the pain intensified.

"Sorry?" she whispered through the pain. "For what?" she tore her gaze away from where his fingers were intertwining with hers. She looked to his face, his beautiful face and she was still shocked by the look he had. His lips pursed slightly as his brows drew down.

"For everything," he said as his face relaxed. His slight frown moved to a smirk as he shook his head with a chuckle. "Seems I have been down this path before," he sighed as his dark eyes met hers again. "Anyways, I am here because there has always been at least one of us here at all hours. Naruto, Kakashi, Sai, Yamato, Ino. You haven't been alone since you were placed in your body. Tsunade just forced Kakashi to leave a few hours. He hadn't left since," he said gently. Sakura forced herself to maintain eye contact as he spoke. It was difficult, he was still staring hard at her and his thumb was also stroking the top of her had. Between the aches and the physical contact she could hardly focus.

"How long have I been here?" she managed to ask before she couldn't fight the urge to look at their hands any longer. She pulled in her bottom lip as she watched his large thumb rub circles over the tendons of her hand.

"Three and a half weeks," Sasuke replied. That had her snapping her gaze back up to him. Three weeks. She had been in a coma for three weeks. She had to remind herself to breath. She watched as his face lost any of the amusement it had previously. His brows drew down as he frowned. He took a slow breath through his nose then looked down at their hands. "You had us worried and scared. You had me worried and scared," he said softly his brows furrowing even lower as he swallowed. She watched as his face tensed and he squeezed her hand lightly. "I'm not good with words. I tend to try and use actions instead of speaking," he paused. "It was hard when you died. I grieved, but I let go. I have always been surrounded by death. There is no fighting it. But… but then you came back. You fucking came back from the dead. You were back, but not really. Your body had a heart beat, you were breathing but you wouldn't wake up. Tsunade wasn't sure if you would ever wake up," he licked his lips as he looked back at her. "These last few weeks have been torture. It was like a carrot dangling. We could see you but not touch you. We couldn't talk with you. All we could do is watch you lay there, counting breaths, waiting for any sign that you had really came back," he stopped for a moment and closed his eyes. "I don't know what I would do if I had to grieve you twice," his eyes were soft as he opened his eyes and looked at her.

Holy fucking balls. This can't be happening. Maybe this was the dream. Or fuck, maybe she was dead. If she was dead that would blow considering the amount of pain she could still feel. What she did know was she knew this shouldn't be happening. Sasuke speaking with her, telling her he was worried about her, holding her damned hand. He smelled good too. Wait. Dreams usually don't have a sense of smell in them. She could also feel the warmth of his hand. She couldn't remember if a temperature change was something that happened in dreams.

"Sakura," he spoke her name slowly. "are you okay? There isn't anything going on? You have been starting at me with your mouth open for a while," he said slowly as if she was having trouble understanding the words coming out of his mouth. Well… her mouth was opened and she had to snap it shut before she forced herself to blink as she looked up at him.

"You just spoke more words to me just now then you have the entire time I have known you," she replied slowly as she blinked her eyes. Sasuke just sat here with one perfect brow arched. "It's kind of… well… it... It's just kinda weird. But not in a bad way. I mean I like what you said…" she shook her head causing the bones in her neck to throb dully. " Is this real?" she dryly chuckled trying her best to ignore the pain. It didn't work though, as she winced at the movement. Sasuke's lips pursed as he looked over her face.

"Are you sure you are okay? You just made a face," he said disregarding her last question.

"I think I am fine, just sore and achy," she sighed as she closed her eyes. The moment her lids closed an oppressive feeling took over. It felt heavy one her chest. She frowned as she opened her eyes. Where did this come from? She felt heavy with grief. She brought a hand up to her chest an rubbed it. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Sasuke carefully watching her. She let out a slow sigh. "I am fine. Just emotional. A lot has happened, ya know," she attempted to smile but was pretty sure it came off completely half assed. It took all her energy to keep it up as the waves of grief became stronger.

This feeling wasn't foreign to her. No, it was the same feeling she had when she lost her parents. The same feeling she had when Sasuke left then tried to kill her. It was so strong that it almost made it difficult to breath. It was also confusing. Why was she feeling this? It came out of nowhere. Was it her body resetting? It could be that. Just a sudden rush of hormones and chemicals that caused what she was feeling. That had to be it.

Sasuke took a deep breath as he looked at her. She felt as if his gaze was burning her skin as his eyes searched her face. "You should sleep. You look tired and Tsunade said you are going to have a busy day tomorrow." Sakura licked her lips and gave a curt nod as another wave of grief rolled over her. He was right. She knew she should get rest. Perhaps sleep would help ease all the confusion she was feeling. She closed her lids only to have them spring open as she felt Sasuke begin to stroke the back of her hand with his thumb once more. She had almost forgotten he was still holding her hand. She looks at him and she knew that there was confusion painted on her face. He Looked at her with uncharacteristically soft eyes and a small smirk pulling at his lips. "It's fine. I'll be here when you wake," he murmured. Sakura nodded again. And once again she was confused. And sore and filled with grief but fucking ecstatic that Sasuke was paying attention to her. She was going so many directions she didn't know what else to do besides nod. So that's all she did then laid back and closed her eyes.

It was difficult to find sleep. Even if she had been "sleeping" for over three weeks, she still felt exhausted but the aches of her bones and the sudden flaring of random emotions made it nearly impossible to fall asleep. Then add the fact that sitting next to her was Sasuke and the tiny sliver of possible sleep evaporated. So there she laid there listening to the beeps of monitors and the soft intake breaths that Sasuke made.

Suddenly her aches began to throb and she just couldn't pretend to sleep any longer. With a sigh she slowly opened her eye and began to shift her body to roll ove but she couldn't. Not because of herself but because when she went to release Sasuke's hand he tightened his grip. Her eyes quickly opened the rest of the way as she turned to look at him.

His eyes were closed and everything about him was relaxed. She was a bit taken back by the sight. She had never seen him so vulnerable. Even on missions he never allowed himself to become this relaxed

She couldn't take in the sight for long, though. She was distracted by the woman who was standing behind Sasuke. She frowned as she looked at her face. She didn't know her. While she might not know the names of everyone at the hospital she sure as hell knew the faces. This woman was some one she had never seen here. She was actually pretty sure she had never seen her in the village either. She suddenly felt a spike of panic. That woman shouldn't be here. There was no way Tsunade would put some one new as her nurse.

Sakura narrowed her eyes at the woman. It didn't matter because the stranger was not looking at her. No, the woman was fully occupied with Sasuke. Sakura once again tried to pull back her hand but the Uchihas hold once again became tighter. This really was her fucking luck. The first time Sasuke shows an interesting and is actually making physical contact with her some stranger was going to kill one of them.

Sakura stiffened as she watched the woman turn her gaze away from Sasuke to her. Metally she was preparing for the worst but all that met her was a soft smile on the woman's face as she looked at her.

"Sasuke cares for you a great deal," the woman said. Her dark eyes gentle as she looked at her. Sakura wasn't quite sure of how to respond. She couldn't figure out if this woman meant harm or not. So she laid in her bed and awkwardly twitched out a smile. "I am very grateful that you never gave up on him," the woman said with a large smile. Sakura's brow twitched. She was a fan clubber. Team Kakashi had quite a few over exuberant fans who made it their personal missions to find out everything about them. She was about to tell the woman that she needed to leave when she noticed her begin to reach out to stroke Sasuke's hair. Sakura immediately tensed even further. Did this woman have a death wish?

"I couldn't find peace for a long time. Not after what had happened. Not even because of what happened. No, we brought that on ourselves. Our clan, my husband, the elders, we played a losing game." Sakura's eyes were transfixed on the woman's hand. She watched as she brought it down to Sasuke's hair to only have it pass through the dark locks. Her mouth fell open as she looked back to the woman's face.

"You're dead," she managed to sputter out. She shouldn't still be able to see them. She was back with the living. Why could she see her? The woman once more softly smiled at Sakura before nodding her head gently.

"That I am," she sighed. "I have spent much of my time in the after life worrying about my son. You and your teammates have brought me peace. You never gave up on Sasuke. You gave him a home and a family. It would have been easier to walk away from him. I understand that. But you held on. You brought him back to the light after our actions made him fall in such a dark deep hole," she spoke softly as she still attempted to stroke his hair. "What pain we brought unto him, I don't think I'll ever be able to forgive myself," she mumbled before turning her dark eyes back to Sakura. "I owe you more then I could ever pay you back for."

"We would have never given up on him. Especially Naruto. It was mostly him that did it. He was the one that brought him back but I know we would have fought for him until we became old if we had to," Sakura said with a wince as the throbbing of pain became more intense. She didn't really know what to do or say at this point. To have his mother here was a little awkward. Then to be in pain as she tried to talk just made it worse. She tightly closed her eyes as she rode out the wave of discomfort. Seems the pills Tsunade gave here weren't nearly strong enough.

"Ah, yes. Kushinas and Minatos boy. He is just like his parents. But don't think you didn't play a large roll. He cared for you much more than he let on when he was younger. You became his home. Your love for him and how much he liked it scared him. After what his family did I suppose that is understandable," she sighed. Sakura opened her eyes to see the woman looking down at her son. "You seem to be in pain," she said glancing over. Sakura nodded at the statement. "Poor child," she said as she reached out and touched Sakura's cheek. The moment her ghostly hand made contact Sakura could stop the cry of surprise that left her lips. She could feel her. She could feel the warmth of her skin, she could feel her fingers running over her cheeks.

That wasn't the only thing she felt either. No, she also felt Sasuke crushing her hand as he jumped up at the sharp noise. "Are you okay?" he quickly asked as he gained his bearings. The sudden touch of the ghost and the startled movement of Sasuke nearly had her falling off of the bed. She quickly pulled her hand from his as she caught herself.

With wide eyes she looked at Sasuke and nodded her head quickly before glancing back to where his mother had been to only find the space empty. She quickly glanced around the room only to find her and Sasuke were the only ones there.

"I am fine, sorry," she said with a deep breath as her attention turned back to him. Once again he was looking at her intently. His eyes roaming her face to see if anything was off. "Really I am okay," she tried to smile.

"What startled you?" he asked as he knitted his brow. Sakura hesitated. Without thinking she pulled her bottom lip between her teeth. Should she tell him? She wasn't sure. She wasn't sure if the fact that should could still see the dead was something to be alarmed about. She also didn't him to worry more. So with a small shake of her head she tried to force herself to relax into the bed.

"Just a bad dream," she lied. She would tell him later. Telling him now wouldn't do any good. Sasuke's eyes narrowed as he looked at her. She was pretty sure he knew she was lying but it didn't seem that he was going to push the issue. After a few moments he grunted as he leaned back in his chair. He glanced at the window and back at her.

"It's dawn," he commented. She looked to the window to see that the sky was indeed beginning to lighten. "Did you get any rest? I know you weren't asleep," he asked. Damn it, she totally thought that he bought she was sleeping.

"Some." This lie came much easier to her.

"Are you still in pain?" she nodded her reply before sighing.

"We should have Tsunade check you out again and give you something," he said as he took her hand again and pulled it closer to himself. Once more she was dumbfounded by him. He said we, like them together. And the fact that he took her hand again. This was like being in a different dimension. "People are probably going to be here soon," he said with a slight frown. "Tsunade said that they could come back once the sun was up," he informed her.

Now, she wasn't sure if it was the fact that he said her friends would be here soon or if it was naturally subsiding but the pain began to lessen. She couldn't stop herself from smiling. She would see them all again and they would be able to see her! There would be no more playing telephone through Kakashi. She could get tea with Ino, get ramen with Naruto, hit Sai for calling her ugly! She was so fucking happy at that moment, but oddly she was also feeling hesitant suddenly. Which didn't make sense. Why would she feel that also? Did she think they would be angry or disappointed with her? No. That wasn't possible. There is no way that could happen.

She shook her head trying to shake the feeling, but it wouldn't leave. It was once again confusing to feel two opposite emotions at once. She would ignore it, she decided. Just focus on the happiness that she was feeling and of the feeling of the pain slowly fading away. She felt Sasuke squeeze her hand lightly. She looked at him to see a small smirk pulling at his mouth.

"They are going to be happy you decided to wake up," he said. She blinked at him. Did he know that she was feeling nervous? " It'll be fine," he gave her a small smile, which for Uchiha Sasuke was like having him fully grin at her. She sighed, she really was an open book.

She squirmed a bit under his gaze as the apprehension became stronger. It really was stupid to feel this way. She knew she shouldn't but her body had decided other wise. "I know," she said as she smoothed out the blanket that was laying on her. She felt the need to run. To run away suddenly but she kept smoothing the sheets. Until there was a soft knock on the door. She whipped her head in the direction and watched as it slowly began to open. And silver hair appeared in the opening.

She felt stunned when Kakashi walked in. Her mouth opened as they stared at each other for a few moments. His usual lazy eyes wide as he looked at her.

"Kakashi," Sasuke greeted in a bored tone.

"You're awake," Kakashi spoke up ignoring Sasuke completely. Sakura felt such relief and joy bubble in her. Everything in her was screaming to embrace him. She tried to get up to run to him to have forgotten that Sasuke still had her hand. So instead of getting up she nodded her head. A smile began to pull on her lips and she could see Kakashi's eyes lift and crinkle at the edges. He quickly pushed his hands in his pockets and took a few long strides into her room to stand next to her bed.

"Welcome back to the land of the living," he smiled as he reached out and ruffled her hair. The moment his long fingers touched her scalp she nearly purred. Every cell in her body felt amazing. Her hand gripped Sasuke's involuntarily which he gripped back causing her to remember that he was still there. Kakashi withdrew his hand quickly causing a blush to spread on her cheeks. Slowly Sasuke released her hand and stood from his chair.

"I am going to get going," Sasuke said as he reached down and grasped Sakura's shoulder. Touching. So much touching done by members of her team that usually avoided contact at all costs. "Just to take a shower and get clean clothes. I'll be back in a little while," he softly smiled.

"Okay, Sasuke," she said with a nod. She wanted to tell him to go home and get some rest also but she had feeling that he wouldn't listen.

"I'll bring back some food," he said as he walked out the room nodding in Kakashi's direction as he did. Both shinobi watched him leave and stared at the closed door for a moment. Slowly Kakashi turned towards her and smiled before taking the seat that Sasuke vacated.

"How are you feeling?" he asked as he slumped in the chair. Anxiousness filled Sakura again as she looked at him. He looked tired and she wondered if he had slept any time recently.

"I feel fine," she said as she reflected on how her body felt. She did feel fine she no longer felt any pain. Kakashi narrowed his eyes for a moment before smiling at her again.

"So nothing out of the ordinary? Has Tsunade seen you?" he asked as he clasped his hands together on his stomach.

"Tsunade saw me when I woke up. I had a bit of an anxiety attack. That's actually how I woke and was a bit achy but I feel fine now," she smiled at him. He nodded as he sighed. Relief flooded her.

"That's good. That's really good," he nodded. "How long have you been awake for?"

"For a few hours. I think I woke up around midnight or so," she shrugged. Suddenly a wide smile spread on Kakashi's face. She knitted her brows and she cocked her head. "Find something amusing?" His response was only to grin larger.

"Nothing amusing per say," he said still smiling. His hand reaching up and scratching the fabric on his chin. "It's just really nice to hear your voice and not have to read your lips."

"Yeah, having people see and hear me is nice," she smiled back. For a few long moments they both grinned at each other like a couple of idiots. Then slowly Sakura's smile fell. "Thank you Kakashi," she said softly as she looked down on her hands. "Thank you for everything," she could feel the tears burning in her eyes. She closed her eyes to push them back.

A warmth filled her and it once again felt like her cells were dancing. She opened her eyes to see Kakashi's gloved hand covering hers. It lasted only for a moment before he withdrew his hand and cleared his throat. Sakura looked up at him and swore that she saw the smallest amount of pink dusting his cheeks. Did he feel it too?

"Don't thank me. I shouldn't have let it happen in the first place," he said adjusting his weight in his chair. An immediate snort left Sakura.

"Oh please,"she shook her head. "Stop with all the self loathing. You didn't cause this. Some asshole rouge who were preforming forbidden jutsus did this. You saved me," she reached out only to stop herself only a few inches from him. She looked into his eyes and she could feel what he was going through. Regret, sorrow, shame but at the same time relief. "Just be happy. Just for a little while," she struggled to smile. Kakashi took a deep breath and slowly nodded at her.

"I'll try," he was wearing the same forced smile as her.

"There is no try, just do it," she chuckled. He looked at her and nodded.

Tsunade didn't lie when she said it would be a busy day. She was taken all over the hospital for every test there was. Her room was crowded with everyone that had know what happened. The only new addition was Sai, seeing as both Naruto and Ino had informed him of the incident. For the moment all of them were under gag orders not to discuss the situation. Ino had informed her that there were rumors in the village about her, bit nothing had been confirmed. Tsunade wanted to keep it under wraps while they waited for her to wake up. It made sense. The word of her death spread like wild fire. It was going to take a lot of talking to explain what had happened. To be honest, none of them even really knew how it happened.

"Okay, it's well past visiting hours," Tsunade said as she walked into the room that was filled with Naruto, Sasuke, Yamato, Sai and Ino. "One of you can stay the night but that's it," she said as she placed a hand on her hip and looked each in the eye. "So decide amongst yourself and get out in five minutes. Sakura needs her rest, the more she gets the sooner she'll get released," she said as she turned to leave the room.

The moment the door closed both Sasuke and Kakashi chimed in that they would stay. Which still surprised Sakura. The two that never went out of their way to be around her now volunteered to stand watch.

"Oh, no," Ino said as she jumped down of the window sill she was perched on. "Nope, I am going to stay. You, Kakashi-sensie," she pointed to the older shinobi. "You probably haven't slept the whole time she has been here. Go and get some sleep in your bed. And you, Sasuke, well you are just as bad as him. Both of you go home. And I am sure Sakura would like some girl time," Ino said with a wink as she looked at Sakura who nodded in agreement. Both men narrowed their eyes but didn't fight Ino.

Once all the boys had left Ino flopped in the chair next to the bed. "You have to be exhausted, because I am," she sighed. Sakura nodded.

"It has been a long day, but I am just happy to be here. Being tired is well with it," she smiled at Ino.

"Yeah, and I am happy you are here also. I didn't know what to do with out you forehead. Don't die on me again," Ino glared at her.

"I will try my best not to," Sakura smiled.

"You know, it seems Sasuke is happy you are back also," Ino said with a sly smile. " Which has been pretty fucking surprising. I mean, I know he's a part of your team and all, but I mean when everything happened he didn't show any emotion. Not that was such a surprise. We are talking about Sasuke here, but him and Kakashi have been here around the clock." Sakura could feel the blood rising in her cheeks.

"He held my hand all night last night," Sakura breathed.

"Wait… What?" Inos eyes grew large. Sakura nodded but also winced as her bones began to ache again. "You doing okay?" Ino asked as she watched her. She swallowed then let out a breath. She had thought that the pain had gone away

"Yeah, I am good just starting to get achey again. Could be I am just tired," she sighed as she leaned back in her bed. She looked up to see In frowning at her.

"You should tell Tsunade," she said.

"No, it's probably nothing. It's just some aches," she winced as they became stronger.

"You know medics always make the worse patients. They always think they know better because they are medics. Well, lady, you aren't the medic here. You just came back from the dead. Tsunade told you to let her know if anything changed," Ino scowled. "How many times have you told other people that pain is the bodies way of letting you know something is wrong? A lot, that's how many. So I am going to grab Tsunade to check you out again and you are going to be quite and let it happen, because if this is something serious I don't want to go to your funeral another time. You got that Billboard Brows?" Ino sneered. All Sakura could do was look at her for a moment. She honestly didn't think it was a big deal. She couldn't fight her even if she wanted to. If having Tsunade do another check would put her at ease, Sakura would give it to her. She nodded at her oldest friend fully submitting to her will.

In a few moments Sakura once again had Tsunade checking her out and running her chakra through her system.

"Nothing seems to be wrong," Tsunade said with a frown and knitted brows as her chakra probed around. She hummed to herself as she withdrew her chakra.

"You are still in pain?" Tsunade asked. Sakura nodded her head. "And it is getting worse?"

"No, not necessarily worse. It comes and goes in waves. Sometimes it feels stronger," Sakura shrugged. Once more again Tsunade hummed to herself.

"I am going to give you a stronger pain killer. I believe that it is just a side effect and perhaps just exhaustion. If it persists then we will run more tests. But let's give it some time," Tsunade said as she began to inject something into her IV bag. "There you go. Also, I am here if you need anything just have Ino come get me," She said as she patted her head.

There was a few moments of silence before Ino broke it.

"Feeling better?" Ino asked. Sakura shook her head. She had no effect from the drug. Ino frowned. "Maybe it just takes some time," she shrugged. Both of them knew that wasn't true. A drug when delivered through an intervenes line should be felt quickly if not immediately. The only thing Sakura could feel was that her thinking was a little foggy. The pain remain.

They went on talking for a while. Ino occasionally would look at her with a worried glance but she didn't make anymore comments. That was until Sakura's whole body tensed, her face in a grimace. Ino didn't bother telling her where she was going. Instead she just got up to get Tsunade' without a word.

The hokage walked into the room with a frown. She began a chakra check and also made sure the IV was working properly.

"This is the same pain you felt last night?" she asked with her eyes closed her hand once again glowing a light green as she released her chakra.

"Yes," Sakura said with a slight nod. Tsunade' hummed to herself.

"And you said it went away this morning," Tsunade mumbled mostly to herself. "When did it stop?"

"This morning right before the others came to visit," Sakura said as she closed her eyes. "It began again shortly after everyone left," she supplied with out a prompt. Suddenly Ino took a sharp breath causing both women to look at her.

"Uh, Tsunade, I forgot I need to tell you something. Can I speak to you out in the hall?" Ino said as she squirmed a little in her chair. Both Sakura and Tsunade' looked at her with a brow raised.

"Does this really need to be addressed?" Tsunade asked slowly. Ino just pursed her lip and nodded her head. Sakura narrowed her eyes at her. Why would she need to talk to Tsunade now? As she glared Ino only let her eyes fall on her for a brief moment before looking back to the hokage. "Okay," Tsunade said with a sigh. "Out in the hall then."

Sakura watched as the two walked out. She didn't like what just happened. They were talking and most likely about her. She was a part of the hospital they could speak freely of any cases that they were involved in. She bit her lip. What was it that Ino didn't want her to hear? A few moments both woman walked in and carefully looked at Sakura.

"What?" she asked after a moment.

"What, what?" Tsunade arched a brow. "It was nothing," she sighed. She was definitely lying. The woman may be able to keep things from everyone else, but her and Shizune well, she couldn't bullshit them. It was actually the same for Ino also. She was trying her best not to look at Sakura. "Anyways, I think we should wait a little longer to see if the pain goes away. If it doesn't change or gets worse in an hour or so we'll try a new treatment or run a few more tests," she said with pursed lips. Sakura frowned as she looked at her.

"Sure thing," she said in a measured tone. Tsunade curtly nodded before turning on her heels and headed out.

"What was that about?" Sakura grimaced as she turned to Ino. The pain was the same but she couldn't focus on that. Not when the hokage and her best friend were acting so strange.

"Oh, that? It was nothing really. Just forgot to tell her something about a patient. You know how that goes," Ino said flippantly as she sat in the chair. Sakura debated whether she should push her or not. If she felt better she was sure that would have. She was just so fucking tired and miserable that she didn't want to fight. "Anyway, you know the worst part about you being dead? Well, besides the not seeing my glorious reflection in that shiny Billboard brow of yours. It was Sai. I mean. I get it, he doesn't get it. He tries though. But for a hot guy he can be so fucking weird! You know what he did? He read in a book how to comfort people and it said to embrace them and caress. So, you know what he took that as? Bear hugs. So many fucking bear hug and petting. Not caressing actual petting. Like I was a dog or a cat or something…" Ino continued to drone on and Sakura knew just what it was that she was doing. She was trying to distract. To keep her mind away from what little secrets she had shared with Tsunade.

Instead if trying to stop Ino from her constant babble Sakura just laid back in her bed. She closed her eyes and nodded her head every few minutes or so. She wasn't paying attention to her. Instead she was focusing on her pain and the fact that it was slowly fading away. With the sudden comfort she could feel her mind being pulled into sleep.

"What's wrong?" Sakura nearly fell out of bed as she jarred awake by the sound of the door of her room flying open. She quickly blinked her eyes to see Kakashi's standing in door frame, his brows furrowed low as his eyes surveyed the room.

"Kakashi?" Sakura croaked out with a sleep lace voice. Waves of worry rolling over her.

"What's wrong?" he asked again as his gaze harden and began to scrutinize her. Swallowing hard she adjusted herself in the bed. She was about to speak but In beat her to it.

"Nothings wrong," she said with a raised brow. Under his mask Sakura could see that a frown was playing on his lips.

"Tsunade summoned me to the hospital. I was told it was urgent," he murmured as he looked back to Sakura.

"Well, maybe you should find her then?" Ino snapped. Which caused Sakura to glare at her. Why the fuck was she acting like that?

"Tsunade hasn't been in here for a while," Sakura spoke up. "Maybe she is in her office? What ever she called you for isn't about me," she said as she pushed her hair behind her ears. Kakashi was watching her carefully as she spoke and the intensity of his gaze was making her feel a little uncomfortable.

"Ah, I see," he said slowly as he ran a hand through his unrurly hair. " Well, you two have a good night. I have to go find the Hokage," he said with a forced smile before walking out.

"That was weird," Sakura said as she turned to look at Ino who was glaring at the door.

"Yeah," she responded slowly before looking over to Sakura with a shrug. "Then again, your whole team is weird sooo…" she grinned. Sakura really couldn't argue with that so she just sighed.

The room was quite for a few moments. Sakura was still foggy from waking and it seemed ino had said all she needed to while Sakura had fell asleep.

"How are you feeling?" Ino asked as she covered her hand.

"Actually," she said slowly as she thought to how she really felt. "I feel fine. Just tired," she said with a yawn.

"So no pain?"

"No, it's gone."

"I see," Ino murmured. A moment later there was a soft knock on the door causing both women to look in it's direction. Tsunade and Kakashi walked through, but they didn't look at Sakura. No both were looking at Ino.

"Report," Tsunade' aaid sternly looking at the other blond. Sakura looked over at her to see her grimacing and nodding.

"It's as I suspected," Ino sighed.

"What's as you suspected?" Sakura asked Ino who seemed to be refusing to look at her.

"Damn it," Tsunade breathed. Sakura quickly looked at the door way. Both Tsunade and Kakashi we're frowning looking at Ino.

"Damn what?" Sakura demanded.

"Perhaps it's too soon to say for certain. She just woke up. It could be an adjustment period," Kakashi said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"WHAT THE HELL IS EVERYONE TALKING ABOUT!" Sakura yelled with a huff. She was done with being ignored. All three looked at her with wide eyes as she sat on the bed panting, her gaze flickering to each face. Though, it fell on Ino when she felt her hand cover yours.

"The jutsu," she said carefully. "The one that did this to you. Well, we weren't sure of the restrictions. It wasn't done in a proper pattern," she pursed her lips before taking a deep breath in through her nose. "Do you remember how I said it would bind people?" All Sakura could do was nod to the question. "In the original there was a distance that soul keeper could go from the ones bound from them. What I had researched stated that they could normally go a few hundred miles from each other without a negative side effect. It seems that the way in which the two of you are bound…" she took a moment to arrange her thoughts. "It seems that the distance is much less then expected."

"How far?" Kakashi sakes quietly.

"I don't know exactly, but based on how soon she felt uncomfortable a thousand or two feet..." Ino frowned.

Sakura didn't say anything. All she could do was blink.

"Well, shit," the words fell from her mouth as she stared at Kakashi.

 **So... I am fucking alive lol. Sorry about the delay. We moved out to the middle of no where and didn't have internet.. At first it blew, because all I wanted to do was watch something on TV. Then it wasn't so bad. We have a farmette now so there is ALWAYS work to be done. With repairing the old house to taking care of the animals, so I have been busy. A lot of time was getting a company that supplied some what decent speed to help us out, add the fact that my husband is totally against dish. We got it though! And now I am able to upload! Though, a lot of my files took a shit so it is still going to be slow as I have to rewrite most of them.**

 **Thank you once again for you time, faves, follows and reviews! They mean a ton! Have a great night!**


End file.
